


A Normal Conversation

by aperrywilliams



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperrywilliams/pseuds/aperrywilliams
Summary: The story begins when Spencer leaves Max to go to the hospital during the birth of Simmons' daughter ("Saturday" episode). It is definitely a #maxcer story.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Maxine "Max" Brenner
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	1. Back to the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is thinking that if is a good idea come back to the park this afternoon - night

Max wasn't sure if she must go back to the park that night. She thought it was almost delusional that Spencer returned that same day, to the same place only to meet her. She had just said _"find me"_ , and that didn't mean anything. Maybe it could even have been a fancy way of showing disinterest.

\- It is nonsense Max, an enormous nonsense - she said to herself, as she took the clothes out of the closet to change herself - why would he look for me? We only had a normal conversation... in an unusual situation - she kept saying to herself - Heck Max! What did you do? Yes, he looked like a handsome, educated, decent man… interesting one. And you let him go with a ridiculous challenge - when she finished ordering her clothes, she went to the shower, but not before letting out a groan of annoyance.

When she got out of the shower, Max saw the clock. It was almost 7:00 p.m. As she got dressed she thought about what she would do next. She thought about turning on the television and watching a program before dinner. "Yes, I will do that," she said with determination. She took the remote control, sat on the sofa, and turned on the TV. She was zapping for several minutes but found nothing interesting to see. - A movie perhaps? – thought aloud. - Or maybe go to the park ... - she said in a low voice to herself - why not? - encouraged herself. She was zapping longer waiting for something to catch her on TV. From one moment to the next, she got up and turned off the TV - Well, why not live the disappointment at once? - She got up, took her jacket, her purse, the keys to her apartment and left closing the door.

It was already dark when she arrived to the park. She walked for a few minutes, doing the same tour she did with Spencer hours earlier. Max saw the bench where they were sitting talking. There was no one sitting on it. She took a deep breath and sat down. Meanwhile she watched people jogging still. There were not many children playing. She saw some people on their bikes leaving the park. She began to notice that there were couples holding hands walking. A few were walking their dogs. Time passed and Max agreed that perhaps it was not the best idea to be there. She looked at her cellphone to check the clock. It was already dark and it was getting cold. She got up from the bench and thought about going back to her apartment. - Well, I think that's it. I don't know what I really came to, this was a stupid idea Max! It is obvious that he will not come today - she walked towards one exit of the park thinking of leaving it. She passed by the side of some food trucks and smelled fresh coffee. “Why not”, she thought, “so I don't miss the trip”. Max went to one of the trucks and bought a coffee cup. After paying and having his steaming coffee in her hands, she sat down at the table on one of the wooden benches that were there. The smell of coffee was exquisite, and that comforted her. She began to think about the things that she has to do and that had passed into the background after the "encounter" with the young FBI agent - My car! – stated - I will have to recover it tomorrow Sunday. I hope they let me get it out and they haven't crashed it. A grimace of discomfort appeared on her face. She took a sip of coffee and sighed. "This is your life, Maxine" she told herself. - An ordinary life. You don't have a movie life, the prince charming won't come. Leave it at once ... - She shook her head making a denial sign and took a sip of his coffee again. People passed around her, but she was no longer cared about. She was deep in her thought as she warmed her hands with the cup of coffee.

She spent several minutes looking at his cup of coffee. People kept passing around her. But "something" made her looked up. In the middle of the crowd she saw a figure that she recognized immediately when she noticed that he was wearing a white hooding with a city logo printed - I can't believe it... - she said to herself. The man managed to recognize her among the people and looked at her while a smile appeared on his face. She instinctively replied with a grimace, shrugging her shoulders and smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to complete more chapters until the end of season 15 at least. The original text was in spanish so I had to translated it. Be kind :) Tell me what do you think.


	2. The second walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about a second walk in the park for Spencer and Max?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please leave your comments and thoughts about what you think! I will appreciate it

\- Hello... again - Spencer said when she approached Max.

\- You found… me - She said a little stunned - apparently you're really good in your job, huh? - She tried to joke.

\- Thank you. I… I thought maybe… if I couldn't find you here, I will need to activate the GPS locator that I put in your purse ... - Spencer said it containing the lie as if he were a kid. Max hesitated only a second and started laughing.

\- Well, is really good that it wasn't necessary. It would have been something ... odd - she said with a grimace and looking at him with disapproving eyes.

\- I know, bad joke… - Spencer said, trying that Max doesn’t think he is weirder than she may already thinking he is.

\- And how is the baby? - Max asked suddenly.

\- The baby? - Spencer was stunned with the change of subject.

\- Your friend's daughter who was just born ...? - Max said, surprised that Spencer did not understand her question.

\- Ah, “that” baby. Rose!. Eh, I suppose she is ok, I don’t ... I didn’t see her at last - he answered.

\- I thought you had gone to do that ... - Max said puzzled.

\- Yes, in fact, yes. I did ... but no, I didn't see her. I mean, I was there, but I left when… when they told us she was born… and everything was fine with her a her mom - Spencer had trouble explaining the situation, sounding unnecessarily tangled.

\- Ahh, didn't you want to see her then? - Max asked trying to get a better understanding of the story.

\- No, I mean… yes, I really wanted to see her ... but ... but it had taken me longer to come back here and… I didn't want to lose ... - he stuttered a bit – I didn’t want to take too much longer and to found that you were gone.

\- How did you know I was here? - Max inquired with curiosity.

\- I didn’t… - he says - but I really wanted it. - He said looking her straight in the eyes. Max shuddered a little and tried to "get off the topic."

\- Well ... since none of us knew it ... and it happened anyway ... do you want to walk for a while? - She answered rising quickly from the table where she was sitting.

\- Yeah right! - He said, nodding and waiting for her to start walking to go behind her.

They walked for a while in silence, seeing the people around them and the park’s lanterns which were completely on. Before the silence became awkward, Spencer asked.

\- Do you come here often? - He did a turning gest with one of his fingers referring to the park avoiding her look.

\- Yes. Sammy likes to come. I bring him whenever I can – Said Max.

\- Sammy is a splendid boy - said Spencer.

\- Yes, he is. I really care about him. - Max added.

\- Is that why you almost hit him when you saw him talking to me today? - Spencer said with a reproachfully tone looking Max.

\- What? No, no ... I wasn't hit...- Max said with some irritation, trying to clarify the matter. Spencer looked at her and he couldn't stop laughing. - OK. I got it. But you must admit that it is not very calming to see your nephew talking and trying to touch a stranger.

\- I agree. But he insisted on touching my hair and I just backed away. - Spencer fought back.

\- I know. Sammy is an impulsive kid sometimes - Max replied. - Must be something family related - Max added.

\- Are you saying it for his mom or for his dad? - Spencer tried to guess.

\- The truth… I said it for me ... - Max said. But the second she said it she regretted it.

\- Do you consider yourself an impulsive person? Wow ...- Spencer said with interest.

\- I mean, at least I was like that ... it's normal when you're young, right? - Max rushed to respond.

\- I can't agree ... at least in my case. Although I could bet... and I know... that I'm a strange case in this world. - Spencer said it with a grimace of resignation.

\- Well, with 3 graduate degrees I don't think you enjoyed your tender youth very much - Max postulated.

\- You're right ... - Spencer nodded - That's why I can't talk much on what it is to “lead” a normal life.

\- Yes, I remembered your homework this afternoon: "have a normal conversation" - She said with a bit of indolence.

\- I insist that when you say it that way it doesn't sound like a good thing...- Spencer complained.

\- But it is the truth. “This” could be an experiment for your 4th thesis – Max said it with a bit of disappointment in her voice. Spencer looked at Max a minute and tried to figure out why she was recriminating him in that way.

\- I said or did something wrong? - Spencer asked. Max realized that the last thing she said didn’t sound very kind.

\- No. No. Is nothing. Forget it. I didn't mean to be hurtful - Max tried to soften her tone.

\- Okay ... but ... if I said something wrong, I'm sorry.

\- No, you didn´t say anything wrong ... and maybe that's the problem. - Both stopped in front of a fount. Spencer searched Max's look and for a second they looked each other saying nothing. But Spencer couldn't avoid to speak.

\- Do you want me to give you a reason to run away? An escape sign? Are you looking for my worst defect so you don't have to talk to me again? - Max fully understood Spencer's criticism and she wanted to be honest in answering.

\- Time has proved me I’m right ... believe me, there is always something to run away for - Max said with a serious tone.

\- Please don't judge me so soon. I have as many defects as any one, I know, but it's not fair that you assumed them without knowing me - Max realized that Spencer's face darkened.

\- Ok… you are right - she said, trying to improve the situation - it's fair enough - she extended her hand and added - from now on, without any prejudice, ok? - Spencer understood Max's gesture and extended his hand to give it a gentle squeeze as a sign of agreement.

\- Without any prejudice - he repeated.

They restarted their walk, but now walking out of the park. Tacitly they both knew it was time to go home. They came to the end of the park and they stopped walking. Both looked each other for a minute without said nothing. Max’s started to talking.

\- It's getting late. I think it's better if I go home - Max said.

\- Yes, I should go home too - said Reid.

\- It really has been a very interesting day. Thank you – said Max.

\- No, you don´t have to. I really enjoyed talking… with you... today.

\- Goodbye then… - Max slapped Spencer's arm as a goodbye sign and she turned to cross the street.

\- Wait! - Reid shouted before Max started crossing the street - This time ... will you give me your phone number? I really don't want to put a GPS in your purse - he smiled remembering his previous joke. Max turned and approached to him.

\- Okay. But give me your phone - Spencer was confused but he did what Max asked him to do. She started entering her number on Spencer´s cell phone.

\- I could have entering the number my own - Spencer said.

\- Yes, I know. But I don't want to appear as ‘Maxine’ in your caller ID ...

\- Only Max... - he said - I get it.

\- It’s ready. I will be an old fashion girl and I'll wait for you to call me - saying this, she gave his cell phone back.

\- Okay. I will - he said convinced.

\- Oh, one more thing - said Max, approaching Spencer again.

\- What? - He asked curiously.

\- Goodbye Spencer - he rose a little on her feet and kissed him on the cheek. Solemnly and without looking him, she simply walked straight across the street.

Spencer was speechless while he was seeing she walked away from the place. He was still impressed by that warm kiss on her cheek. Then, he checked his cell phone to be sure that Max really had wrote down her phone number. He laughed when he saw the inscribed name "Max 'normal conversation' Brenner." - Wow! - he said to himself - Max Brenner you have given me a good lecture today. - He kept the cell phone in his pants pocket and started to walk to his apartment. The air was cold, but he thought walking worth it that moment. Off of doubt he thought that whole day had certainly been worth it.


	3. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will do Spencer with Max's phone number?  
> He will have the nerve to call her?

Spencer came to his apartment and he was thankful it wasn't so cold. The walk, even though it warmed his feet, made his face freeze in contact with the wind. He took off his hooding and laid it neatly folded on the table. He watched it for a few minutes and couldn't help but smile.

\- If this is "normal", it is not bad at all - he said to himself. Then he went to the bathroom. He was tired and wanted to lie down. Even though he not had dinner yet, he thought after the shower he would eat anything from the refrigerator.

When he got out of the shower and put on his pajamas, he began to sort his clothes, separating what would go to the laundry from what he could use again. Done that he went to the kitchen to take somewhat to eat. He took out some slices of bread and stuffed them with only some of peanut butter. He took his sandwich and sat on the couch to eat.

As he ate he looked the living room table. Over there was his cell phone. He picked it up and unlocked it. There were no messages or missed calls. He pushed the "contacts" menu and started sliding the list with one finger. He reached Max's contact and stopped. He thought if it was convenient to call her so soon. He has seconds thoughts and left the cell phone next to him on the couch while he finished eating. He left the dish on the table and he went to the bathroom for his duties before bedtime. When he was ready and on his way to his bedroom, he saw the cell phone on the sofa and picked it up again.

Once in his bedroom he left the cell phone on the nightstand. He got into the bed and began to arrange the pillows to sleep. Before closing his eyes, he looked at the cell phone on the nightstand again. He thought for a second and decided to do it. He started sending a text to Max: “Hello, I’m only writing to make sure that you gave me your number correctly and thus I shouldn't have to use other strategies to contact you. Have a good night. S.R.”. He put the phone back on the nightstand and now was ready to sleep.

Before falling into a deep sleep, the cell phone vibrated. He noticed that Max had answered his message: “I already found the GPS device in my purse, I tore it up and threw it in the trash. Good night. :). M.B.". When Spencer saw the message he couldn’t evade to smile. Then he put the device down on the nightstand and fell asleep.

They had no contact on Sunday. Spencer spent his time reading books and shopping at the supermarket because his refrigerator was almost empty. Max, meanwhile, got up early to recover her car. She was lucky, since it was not difficult to get it back and the fine wasn’t high. With a sigh of relief she got inside the car and she went to shop at the supermarket because she knew that week days it will be more difficult to do it.

By late afternoon Max was at her dad's house because she was committed to dining with him and her younger sister Eloise. Her sister Michelle was also home but without Sammy, who stayed with his dad that afternoon. As they were finishing dinner, Michelle began questioning Max.

\- And how was your date yesterday? – asked to her. Max almost choked with the coffee she was drinking.

\- What date? - Asked Eloise. Max's father also looked her with curious eyes.

\- I didn't have a date - Max said quickly - I already told you Michelle what happened with Sammy.

\- Yes, I know, but when I left with Sammy, you two kept talking so fascinated...- Michelle said it knowing that she was making uncomfortable to Max.

\- Did you spying on us? - asked Max.

\- Just a moment… before we left with Sammy. Come on Max! I saw how you looked at each other. Moreover, it is undeniable that the young man is handsome.

\- We just talk. That's it - Max said firmly.

\- It's a good start - Michelle pointed.

\- It is nothing - Max insisted.

\- I bet you both exchanged phone numbers...

\- Michelle, stop it! - Max could no longer with the interrogation.

\- For those of us here in the public, could one of you two explain to us what the hell are you talking about? - Eloise said. Max was silent. Michelle started to speak.

\- Yesterday when I went to pick Sammy in the park, Max was sitting on a bench next to a very handsome young man and they looked great talking.

\- Is it true Max? - Eloise asked excitedly - When you met him?

\- Yesterday ... - Max said quietly.

\- So did you meet someone yesterday?, but that's great!, what's his name?, what does he do?... - Eloise wanted details. Max just looked annoyed. Michelle noted this.

\- Oh oh…- said Michelle - he's married, right? Divorced? - Max was about to get up when his father intervened.

\- Girls, please... leave your sister alone. She will tell us all that when she thinks it is appropriate.

\- Thanks Dad. Finally someone with judgment in this family! - Max said. Michelle and Eloise started giggled and whispered about Max's mysterious man. Just at that moment Max felt her phone vibrates. A message had come on it. When she saw the sender, she stood up and went to the kitchen.

\- I knew you both had exchanged phone numbers!! - Michelle yelled for her sister to hear.

\- Ah, shut up Michelle! - Max said from the kitchen.

Indeed, Spencer texted Max. "Hi, did you get your car back?". She typed back to him “Yes, I did. All is fine. Thanks for asking”. She was going to back to the living room when she noted another message. "That's great! I'm sorry I couldn't be so helpful with that yesterday". "Don't worry, you tried. Thank you” she sent it. Now she was determined to go back to the living room but another message came immediately: "Are you busy now? If you have time, maybe I could call you and we talk for a while". Max wished she were in her apartment at the time to do that. "Sorry, now is not a good time, I'm at my family's house". Spencer's last message was: "Sorry, I didn't want to bother you. Can I call you another day?". "Sure you can" was Max's last message. After that she joined to her family in the living room.

It was almost 22:00 when Max returned to her apartment. Throwing the keys on the entry table she lie herself on the couch and sighed deeply. She was uncomfortable because dinner had been abundant and she though that her stomach was going to explode. She closed her eyes for a few minutes while she was searching for a comfortable position to rest. She turned on the TV for a while to watch some local news. In one of the segments, the presenter said: "In other news, today the FBI managed to capture a sneaky fugitive that since 2015 had terrified women in the state of DC". Max said to herself: "an federal agent, uh?. They are likely the rock stars of the law".

Then she remembered Spencer's messages and thought that he may wanted to speak with her because something had happened to him. She thought texting him, but she was tired and didn't want to write, so she just dialed without thinking it twice.

\- Hello? - Spencer said when he answered the phone.

\- Hi, I'm Max... but you should already know that because I'm in your caller ID.

\- Max. Hi. Yes, you are right. I knew it, but I thought it was not very elegant just to say "Hi Max!" - Spencer said that and Max laughed. There was a light silence and then Max started speaking.

\- Well, I called you because I understood from your messages that you wanted to talk.

\- Yeah, that’s right ... I wanted to talk ... with you - Max felt a strange tickle in his stomach when Spencer said that.

\- We can talk now if you want. Are you busy now? - Asked Max.

\- Yes!... I mean no. I'm not doing anything special. I was just reading an old book. How?... How was the visit to your family today? - Spencer asked.

\- Fine. I just came back from there. However I feel that I went too far with the food and the wine - Max lamented.

\- Gluttony is a capital sin, did you know? – Spencer chuckled.

\- Yes, especially when you are a woman and you are expected to maintain an attractive body and a lady's poise. Despite of that I must confess that it doesn’t go with me.

\- But... you are very attractive woman. And that shouldn't be defined by if you follow or not a canon imposed by the fashion industry more than 60 years ago - Spencer said with conviction.

\- Did you just give me a compliment? - Max asked giggling.

\- I would say it is a fact... - Spencer said.

\- Are you sure you're talking about me? The small woman, of average features, with an unruly hair and permanent dark circles? – asked Max sniggering.

\- I like your hair. It is less rare than mine I suppose - Spencer said chuckling - your eyes are also beautiful. With your height we could be in some troubles, but despite on that you managed to say goodbye yesterday with a kiss on my cheek. I think it's something that we can handle. - Max blushed and give thanks that Spencer was not seeing her in that moment.

\- Wow, I'm really going to start believing everything are you saying to me... - she stated.

\- You should ... - Spencer said convinced.

While they were on the phone, Max clear up his apartment a bit, pulled out her pajamas, cleaned her teeth, and prepared for bedtime. For his part, Spencer was already in his pajamas and only had a book open on his stomach, lying on the couch. Time passed and when they saw the time, they realized they were talking for over an hour and a half. Neither Max or Spencer wanted to admit that it was late and that Monday was just around the corner. It was almost midnight, Max took the call.

\- It's late and I should let you sleep. It's almost Monday and we both have to work.

\- I know. You're right. Time passed quickly - Spencer found it hard not to remember how many times she talked with Maeve for hours. But this was different. There was no discussion of classical authors, poetry or scientific facts.

\- Okay, good night, Spencer. Have a good week - Max pointed out.

\- Thanks Max, have a good night. You take care. - When he hang up the phone, Spencer had a strange feeling. He considered himself a teenager in the process of falling in love, but at the same time he was frightened.

He had the idea in his head that all the good things that came into his life don't last. Thinking about it he felt annoying a bit. Despite of that, he felt tickled in his stomach almost all the time during the phone call with Max and he liked that. Then he rose from the couch and went to his bedroom. Was bedtime. And It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, with a clear smile on his face.


	4. Who is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.J. asked Spencer about Max.  
> Spencer is nervous because he don't know how ask Max to a first date.

Is Wednesday and Spencer was with his BAU colleagues listening meticulously to Penelope as she was reading their new case. Emily started speaking after Garcia finished her introduction.

\- It is impossible to know whether or not this is an escalation of the unsub, but we have to be prepared. Get ready, wheels up in 20! – said Prentiss.

They all agreed and got up to pick their stuff. Spencer went to grab his bag and put on it the things they considered necessary to carry. He did not realize that J.J. was approaching him slowly. When she got nearby Spencer she began to speak.

\- I was hoping that you... "spontaneously" tell me about your "conversation" on last Saturday. But since you haven't, I am forced to ask... - Spencer turned when he heard her speak and smiled hoping that J.J. ends her reprimand before answering.

\- I didn't think it was something important to make you so curious… - Spencer said.

\- Are you kidding me? You should have seen your face when you got to the hospital that afternoon. Seriously, I told you that day, I wasn't seen that smile long ago.

\- It was a very interesting afternoon, I admit it ... - Spencer said.

\- Well, tell me more... what's her name? What does she do? – said J.J. with more curiously, trying to encourage Spencer to tell her details about that day.

\- Well, her name is Max ... Maxine ... - Just when Spencer was about to begin to develop the story, they was interrupted by Luke who approached both of them.

\- We're leaving now… - Luke said. J.J. She looked at Spencer and then she speak to him quietly.

\- I want ALL the details... is it clear? We will come back to this on the jet - She said in a warning tone. Spencer smiled and nodded. She went to get her things and they went to the jet to start their flight. When they set up in their sits, and before the departure, Spencer took his phone and started writing a message. J.J. saw him and smiled shaking her head, but she wouldn't start an interrogation on him. At least not yet.

During the flight the team did the usual review of the case, in order to distribute tasks once they reached their destination. Spencer would have to go to the latest crime scene with Rossi, while the rest were assigned to other tasks. Once on land, Spencer was very focused on the details of the crime scene, while exchanging his thoughts with Rossi.

\- Clearly this is not a scene of opportunity - Spencer said - look at the environment Dave, it shows that there was damage control. The unsub was meticulous so as not to leave a mess.

\- It is possible, but do you know what bothers me? That although the environment seems controlled, the victim was practically massacred - Rossi said.

\- Lots of anger, but a high degree of control… it's a strange combination - Spencer said. - He probably have planned it for a long time...

\- Then this are not crimes of opportunity. The unsub knows his victims very well, plans and then hoped they fall into his trap. We will have to review victimology again. These victims are directly connected to the unsub – Rossi said. Spencer nodded.

When they returned to the local police station to report their findings to the rest of the team, Spencer felt his cell phone vibrate. He had a message from Max: “I didn't saw your message before. Sorry. Have a nice trip. Let me know when you come back to know you're okay and maybe we can have our first date. Max”. Spencer puzzled for a few seconds. Was she inviting him on a date? Or maybe Max was upset because he hadn't invited her on a date before? A little confused, he kept his cell phone on his pocket and went to the conference room where the rest of his colleagues were.

Almost two days it took for the team to find the killer's location. Fortunately, did not increase the number of victims thanks to the fact that they revealed the profile in time and that allowed local authorities to prevent the population. With the case solved, the team prepared their things to return to D.C.

Once installed on the plane on the way home, J.J. sat in front on Spencer who was looking at his phone with obvious concern.

\- Message from Max? - Asked J.J.

\- How do you know that ...? - Spencer asked confused.

\- I only know it… - J.J. said laughing - Will you tell me the story now?

\- Yes… and I think I need some advice too... - He said pointing to his phone.

\- Good - said J.J. adjusting in the seat - I am all ears.

Spencer speak about how it was that Saturday afternoon. He told her the recommendation of his doctor to have "a normal conversation." He did not give details on why he had started the therapy sessions again, but J.J. knew that there were things that complicated Spencer and how he trust in medical judgment, so she didn’t think necessary to dig into this topic. She was more interested in know about Max. Spencer ended his story saying "and she sent me this message almost two days ago" giving the cell phone to J.J.

\- And haven't you answered it yet ?! - said J.J. after reading the message.

\- No… - said Spencer rubbing his head.

\- But Spence!, sure you have a lot to learn... - said J.J. giving a sigh. Spencer looked at her with concern.

\- I just don't know... what will Max think is a "date" ...? - J.J. couldn't help but laugh.

\- Don't make it difficult, Spence, just invite her out. Start with something informal, like a coffee for example. It doesn't hurt anyone to go out for coffee - said J.J. as she returned the phone to him.

\- Are you sure I shouldn't wait a few more days...?

\- You wait for her to bring you coffee to your house? - said J.J. joking - what your intuition tells you Spence?, don't just listen to your neurons, genius – J.J. laugh and Spencer nodded.

\- I think you're right J.J. - Spencer said meditating on what J.J. had told him.

\- I can guarantee you that in this situation I am right. Go ahead Spence. Do not let her go away because you are not sure about what will happen. You deserve to try and see what happens next for your self - saying this, J.J. got up and went to the other end of the jet.

Just entering his apartment, Spencer hung up his bag, but not before grabbing his cell phone. He sat on the couch with the device in one hand. He thought during all flight what he should write to Max. He started typed a message, which he erased over and over. "What's the matter with you, Reid?" He reproached himself. “It will only be a coffee. It’s not a big deal". He took a deep breath and dialed Max's number.

\- Hi! - Max said answering the phone.

\- Hey, hi ...- Spencer said on the other side of the line. He was silent for a few seconds - how are you?

\- Fine and you? - Max replied.

\- Good...- Spencer pointed out. There was a new silence. Max asked.

\- Still traveling? - She could almost perceive that Spencer was nervous about something.

\- No. I just came to my apartment. - Spencer clarified.

\- Okay... is everything ok? - Max asked - It seems that something happened to you... - she pointed out.

\- No. It is all perfect! - Reid tried to hide his nerves a bit - Well, I received your message the other day... – said Spencer.

\- Ahh, I thought you hadn't seen it. But it’s ok, sure you were busy...

\- I saw it, yes ... ahm, sorry for not answered it before… - Spencer said.

\- It's okay. Don't worry - Max said calmly. Spencer took a deep breath before speaking again.

\- Well, then I came back... and thinking about what you wrote me... maybe you would like... well, you know... we could ... go out ... both of us. I mean… what I mean is I wish we could... - After several deviations, Spencer spat out - would you like to go out for coffee with me tomorrow?

\- Wow... I think it is the first time that someone invites me a coffee with such ceremonial style - Max joked. That made Spencer laugh and relax a little.

\- Sorry if I seem excessively tangled... it's just that I didn't know how to say it without you thinking...

\- It's just a coffee Spencer ... right? - Max asked.

\- Yeah! Of course. It's just a coffee - Spencer said quickly.

\- Perfect. I would love to. Tomorrow my classes end at 3:00 p.m. Can you?

\- Of course. I can pick you up in school at that hour. If you want…

\- Seems ok for me. I'll send you a message later with the address.

\- All right! Yes. Excellent - Reid said, much more relieved.

\- Okay. Until tomorrow then - Max said.

\- Until tomorrow... - Spencer said. Then he hang up the phone.

Spencer fell onto the couch exhausted. He laughed at himself as he reviewed the conversation he had with Max the past minutes. "She will end up thinking that I am a kind of freak moron… well, I already am... maybe she’ll think something worse of me" he reproached himself. Then he went to the bathroom to get ready and go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do think? Thank for you reading AND review. Next chapter is the first date.


	5. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Spencer first date

Waking up the next morning, Spencer was in a very good mood. As soon as the alarm clock rang, he jump off the bed and went to the closet to choose his outfit for the day. He gathered all his clothes and left them on the bed while he went to shower.

After the shower he quickly get dressed. He looked his clock and it was still early. Breakfast was prepared. While he ate his toasts, he checked his cell phone and realized that Max sent him a message with the address of where he would go to pick her up after school. "Excellent. It is not far away” he said to himself. He finished eating and brushed his teeth, pick his bag, and went out hoping that morning would pass as quickly as possible.

Max woke up that morning with the sound of the alarm programmed into the cell phone. Even sleeping she stayed for a few seconds thinking about what day it was. When she was more awake she got up quickly and sat on the bed. Max picked up the cell phone and texted Spencer with her school's address. She’d forgotten to send it to him the night before. As she did so at that moment she thought and smiled. "Oh Max. What are you getting yourself into?” She said to herself before standing up and going to shower. Before that she left preparing coffee.

When Max left the bathroom she went to the closet to choose his clothes. She meditated a little. "It's just a coffee," she said to herself. After that she chose the clothes and started getting dressed. When she was ready set up on couch with her breakfast and TV on to watch some news before leaving. Finished the breakfast, she got ready, she turned off the TV and went to work. "I hope this morning does not become so endless," she thought as she took her bag and closed the door behind her.

The anxiety of both made the morning the opposite of what they expected: it felt extremely long and heavy. Max had to deal with two classes where the children seemed to have been possessed by hyperactivity. It took a lot of effort to get them to focus and do the class activities.

For his part, Spencer had to face a box full of records from previous cases that Emily urgently asked him to review in order to present it in an inventory of expenses in front of other area heads of the bureau during the afternoon. It was a tedious and not very challenging task for him, but he knew that Emily needed help fast and who better than someone who is able to read at the rate of 10 pages per minute.

The clock struck 2:10 p.m. and Reid had already finished his task. He went to Emily's office to report his findings. As he knocked on the door and after Prentiss let him in, he began to "spit out" information.

“Of all the cases involving more than a single suspect, the costs in human and monetary resources rise to over 30% and that correspond to 45% of the cases we had last year. In those where a direct alliance was made with the local police before arriving, the costs were reduced by 10% and the cases that were in the DC area had an increase in the resources of the bureau by 25%. The average work time per person was 2.3 days per assigned case...” Prentiss looked at Spencer in amazement and not because she did not believe everything he said, but because his "speed" was higher than the average she was used to.

“Reid… stop… do you have all this information in a written report?”

“Yeah right. I was going to give it to you now” he handed her a folder with a two-page report of all his work. Prentiss started laughing.

“What…?” Spencer said somewhat misled.

“You could have just handed me this and I'd be happy. You didn't have to do a dissertation on the data” Emily pointed out.

“I thought a summary would be useful before reading it” he said convinced.

“Yes, I really appreciate it. But you just "spit out" everything out faster than you usually do. Something happens?” Emily could read Reid as well as J.J.

“Ehhh, no ... it's just that I have to go now. I must be at 3:00 p.m. in ... a place...” Emily knew she was right, something was happening to Spencer.

“So ... why didn't you start there? It's already more than 14:20. Go away!” Emily said after checking her watch. Prentiss had no idea what Spencer's plans were, but she was sure it was important to him.

“Do you need anything else?...” Reid asked anxiously.

“Spencer, go now!. You're late” Prentiss ordered.

“Okay. Thank you!” It wasn't long before Spencer ran out of the office to take his belongings. Prentiss couldn't help but laugh at seeing him leave in such a hurry. "Spencer 'running away' from work at this time on a Friday?... Oh boy, it must be something really big" she thought, then returned to her own job.

It was 2:59 p.m. and Spencer was standing outside Max's school. He took advantage of that minute to adjust his tie and adjust his jacket. On time, she saw Max come out through the main gate. She saw him and smiled. Spencer thought he was going to melt right then. He saw her approach to him and thought "wow! she is so beautiful!”. It had only been a week since he met this woman and he was as stunned as a teenager.

Max went out the school looking among the people and saw him standing by the gate. Perfectly ordered in a suit that "fit him perfectly," she thought. “But look at those eyes, Max” she told herself. “Michelle was right ... he really is handsome ...". When they made eye contact, they both gave each other an open smile. Max approached him repeating inside her head “don't look nervous... don't look nervous... don't look ..."

“Hey! Just in time!” Max said when she was already in front of Spencer.

“Hey! Hi. I had just arrived” Spencer replied, not knowing if that greeting was enough. He wanted to kiss her on the cheek, but they weren't close enough to his judgment to do that.

“Well ... Where will we go for our coffee?”

“I know a place that I think you will like and it is relatively close in this neighborhood, we can go on foot if it doesn't bother you” Spencer said.

“I think it's great. I like to walk” Max said with enthusiasm.

“Me too. Come on then...” Spencer gestured for Max to start walking first.

“Let’s go...” Max said starting the walk.

They walked a few blocks and Spencer stopped in front of a place called "The Biggest Art Coffee". Max looked at the premises and exclaimed with enthusiasm.

“Hey! Whenever I passed by here I saw this place, but had never had the opportunity to enter” Max said cheerfully.

“Okay, now is the time. We get inside?” Spencer asked. Max nodded.

The place was tight at the entrance, but passing a second door opened a large room where in the center is the barista's bar and around tables and benches to sit. The walls were decorated with pictures that emulated paints of great artists in landscape and portrait painting. Max was fascinated. Her eyes sparkled. Spencer couldn't stop staring her and he was truly delighted to see her so excited.

“It's fantastic. It's like being in a mini museum!” she exclaimed.

"I knew you would like it" Spencer said with satisfaction.

“Yes, very much” Max looked at Spencer and gave him a smile. “Shall we order?” she said pointing to the barista's bar.

“Sure” Spencer said. “What do you want to drink?”

“Double espresso with a whipped milk bud" Max said confidently and without thinking twice.

“You know very well what you like...” he pointed out. Max laughed at the observation.

“I hope it's not a bad thing...” Max said.

“Of course not! Is a good thing indeed. After saying this, Spencer went directly to the bar to order the coffees, while Max sent herself to a table located in a corner, which allowed her to observe the place in greater detail. When Spencer returned with the coffees, he sat across from her passing what she had asked for.

“Thank you...” Max said enjoying the smell that came out of his cup. Spencer couldn't help but watch her and examine how she took her cup, how she slowly blew and tried to drink sips of her coffee without getting burned. While she was talking about the photos and pictures that were on the walls of the place. He could bet she knew the history of all those paintings.

Suddenly Max realized that Spencer was looking at her almost without blinking. “Is something wrong?” she ask. At the time Spencer realized that he didn’t have been very discreet when looking at her.

“No. It’s ok. Very well, in fact ... I was listening to you carefully” Spencer said.

“Excellent” Max said smiling. Then she took her cup and held it up to Spencer's cup. “For our first date” she said making a toast. He responded by doing the same.

“For our first date” they toasted and each took a sip. "You know... it's funny..." Spencer started to speak. Max looked at him closely.

“That it is funny?” Max asked.

“Well, I'm not going to deny that I'm nervous about this” he said this referring to him and her. “Well, since the fact I didn't know how to invite you out. I rehearsed it a thousand times on the plane when I got back to DC”. Max was watching him intently, she didn't want to interrupt him “…And well, I finally ended up calling you. You know, I think it's funny that we have been talking for a week and this is our first... ‘date’”.

“Does the word "date" complicate you?” Max asked. Spencer shook his head not knowing if to say yes or no. “We can use another word if you feel uncomfortable...”

“No, is not that. It is the opposite, in fact. I like it ...”. Max was somewhat confused.

“Ok, let's clarify this. I think we are getting a little complicated” she said. “We are going to start with the essentials: Why did you invite me out in the first place? Did you feel forced by the message I sent you?” said Max.

“No no no. I invited you out because I wanted it... I like to talk to you ... and if it is in person, better”

“Ok... so, we agree that this is natural and that it should happen...”

“Yes...”

“What I am saying is that it is normal for people who have just met and have been in contact for a few days want to see each other again at some point. I think this needed to happen” Max said. Spencer nodded. Max continued with her idea. “Ok. I understand that you're a little nervous. I am also nervous right now” she confessed. Spencer looked at her and grimaced.

“Are you?... I could say that you hide it much better than me” he sentenced. Max started to laugh.

“Good, thank you. I thought it was more evident” they both laughed. Max continued: “Do you agree if we make this... I don't know... more relaxed? I think it is a nice symbol of what it was like when we first met. No pressure. Let's take things slow and see what happens”

“Take things slow… yes of course. I can do that. It is not my intention to do otherwise. I think you may have noticed by now that I'm not the ‘fast’ type” Spencer shrugged. Max smiled.

"I like that ... despite how solemn you are when invite someone out for coffee" Max joked.

“Solemn. Yes that's me” Spencer smiled as he drank his coffee.

“So ... did we reach an agreement?” Max asked.

“So is. We go slowly seeing how things turn out. No pressures” Spencer said.

“Excellent. We agree. Let's make another toast then…”. The toast was broken by a cracking sound that Spencer felt in his stomach and made him wince. Max noticed. “Did you have lunch?” she asked.

“Ehh, no... I passed the hour at the office” he explained.

“And have you been hungry all this time?” Max reproached.

"I hadn't really noticed I was hungry" said Spencer.

“No, no, no sir. You're not going to faint on our first date. Come on, let’s go” Max said getting up from his chair to leave.

“Where are we going?” Spencer asked.

“To feed your poor stomach. I know a good place” Max stated.

They headed out to the place Max had in mind so Spencer could eat. They walked a few blocks near the park where they were first met. During the walk Max reproached Spencer for his unhealthy habits.

“Okay, I'm not the example of a healthy person, but at least I avoid skipping meals. I don't know how someone could think fatigued, it doesn't work for me” Max said.

"I think in my case it would be worse to try to think without caffeine..." said Spencer.

“I give you that one. I agree. It happens to me too. Anyway, I think if a person is going to have bad habits, let them be the least”. Spencer nodded.

"I don't smoke and I don't drink," Spencer said. Max looked at him raising an eyebrow.

“Don't you smoke ... nothing? ... you never drink alcohol...?” Max asked curiously.

“I don’t smoke. Nothing. I drink alcohol only on very special occasions... that is, almost never...”. He thought with a grimace.

“Ok, I'm thinking that maybe the one with the least healthy behavior is me...” Max laughed.

“If I had said it before... would I have avoided this whole speech?” Spencer asked looking at Max reproachfully.

“Maybe...”. Max said with a shrug. “Okay, here we are”.

They had reached a local food restaurant. It was similar to a food truck, but it was slightly larger and had a hallway with a bar where people could sit. They approached the inn and the tenant asked them what they were going to eat. Without asking Spencer, Max asked for the house special _burrito_ and two bottles of water. Spencer watched as Max made the request and said nothing to him. When it was time to pay, Spencer approached to take the account, before which he received a pat from Max in his arm.

“What are you doing? I invite you. You paid for the coffee, it's fair for me do this”. Spencer wanted to insist, but he sensed that perhaps it was not a good idea to argue with Max about it. In addition, his eyes fell quickly on the _burrito_ that was provided to him for the tenant. In that minute he realized that he was really hungry. They took the food and sat at the bar.

“What am I about to eat?” Spencer asked as he pulled the paper out of his _burrito_.

“The best burrito you will eat in this city. I am not going to say that it is the best in the country, considering that you surely know more cities than me. This burrito is the precise balance between meat, bread, and dressings. It will leave you feeling itchy but very pleasant”. Spencer took his burrito and took his first bite with enthusiasm. He chewed and chewed, savoring exactly what Max had described.

"Wow!... This is... really tasty" Spencer took another bite as Max took sips from his water bottle and looked at him with satisfaction.

“I like to come here when I feel I need a good burrito. The better thing is that you can order to take home”. Max said while Spencer just nodded and decided to finish his burrito in one last bite.

“Really ... delicious. I must say that you were absolutely right about this”. Spencer said removing residue dressing from his mouth with a napkin and taking a sip from his water bottle.

They decided to stand up from the bar and continue walking, since the place began to fill up with people. Near the place there was a small square with benches. They decided to go there to be able to sit down.

“Your look better now. Do you see that it is necessary to eat?” Max said as she sat down on one of the benches.

“You can be sure that now I won't faint. But you have created a new need for me with that burrito” Spencer said. Max smiled.

“Nothing is perfect. Sorry” Max said with a shrug.

“The truth is… if we speak about perfection is risky to say it because each person can judge only for they own what they considered as perfection. Independently we have ideas of what perfect is, though there are studies that say empathy could finally generate a shared canon...” He realized he was rambling and Max was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Ok... but it is clear that what I am saying is not relevant now…”. Max laughed out loud.

“No, is not that. I'm sure it does make sense. What's more, I could give you my opinion on that if you're interested, of course...”. Spencer looked at Max curiously and nodded. Max started talking: “you are a scientist, correct ?, that is, you believe in scientific facts rather than myths and legends...”

“Yes, although many myths and legends interconnect with scientific observations of the world...” Spencer said.

“Totally agree. But well, what if someone, with whom you empathize a lot, I don't know, could be a family member, a friend... if that person told you that he/she had a scientifically unorthodox experience, would that give more credibility to his/her story than if it were someone who didn't you know”. Spencer thought for a bit.

"No ..." said Spencer.

“Would you make him/her notice...?” Max asked counteract.

“Probably…”

“Even if that means a conflict between you?”

“In that case, maybe not”

“That's my point! I don't think there is a shared canon between people thanks to empathy, but rather that empathy is rather ‘accepting that the other is looking for something different’. And many times it is accepted to avoid conflict and the possibility of ‘not fitting in’”. Spencer was speechless. He just nodded. Max's reasoning was very reasonable even though it was in a completely different paradigm than his.

"Wow, that makes a lot of sense" said Spencer.

“It is not that I am very studious on the subject, but it is what I see in children. And we know that children's behavior teaches a lot”.

“You're right. In fact, our first social interaction is in childhood and that says a lot about how our future experiences might or might not be…” said Spencer. Max nodded.

Spencer was very pleased to be able to discuss things like this with Max. They were like his sociology classes, but applied to real life. It seemed that her experience in life and her work made her very accurate in her observations and very pedagogical in her explanations. He liked that. He certainly liked it.

They were talking for a few more hours when they realized that it was already getting dark. Max winced at her watch.

“It's getting late, I think I better go”

“Yes me too. Will you walk to your apartment?”

“No, I will take a cab. My apartment is not close to here.

“I'll go with you until you take it”

"Fine, thanks" Max smiled as they walked toward the corner of the street.

"I hope I lived up in this... first date" Spencer said as they waited for a cab to come. Max nodded at him.

“I had a great time with you Spencer today. Thank you” Max gestured to a cab that was coming a block away.

"Special credit to the burrito you bought me" Spencer said and they both laughed. The cab stopped and Spencer opened the door for her.

“Goodbye Spencer” Max said giving him a farewell smile. Before getting on the cab Spencer stopped her for a second taking her arm.

“Ok, It's my turn...”. He bent down a little to kiss her on the cheek. “Good night Max...”. Then he helped her to get into the cab. She smiled, staring at him and grimacing.

“Good night...” Max said before closing the door of the taxi and starting the way to her house.

This time Spencer didn’t want to walk to his apartment. He stood on the sidewalk for a while until he stopped a cab for himself. He was pleased. “Not bad for a first date” he told himself. “Alright Spencer. Achievement unlocked” he concluded saying to himself with a satisfied smile on his face.


	6. Max, why him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first date, Max thinks about Spencer and her own situation.

Max considered herself delighted about how things are going. In her opinion the afternoon had been more than pleasant. It's undeniable that are some tension between them, but it surprised her how good they could start a conversation and flow for hours. Spencer, despite his shyness, manage to hook and relax talking about many things. Of course, his facts and statistics is always present, but Max don't mind that. She thinks this detail on him was adorably tender, nerdy and sexy at the same time.

He is an old fashion educated man. He offers his help to you for stand up from a chair, he offers to pay the bill at the coffee shop, he opens the door of cab. "Something tremendously strange for men of my generation" thought Max.

That day, without a doubt, the agreement of both to take things slowly brought more relaxation and lowered the tension. There was no need to rush things. They had only met a week ago and that still gave room for many things. There were many things they didn’t know about each other and they would discover them over time. For now, date like those was enough for her. Not speeding things up was important to Max. Her previous love experiences and impulsiveness in life had brought her many tears and annoyances. She was determined to make it different from now on. “I'm more grown-up” she told herself. She couldn’t but laugh as she remembered how she flinched when Spencer said goodbye with a kiss on her cheek that night. The idea made her question about her "maturity". That man seemed so harmless and strange, but at the same time he looks very sexy and she couldn’t ignore that fact.

Max couldn't bet on whether things would be "on track" or would simply remain as a good memory and anecdote in the future, like many of her other past relationships. Why should it be different with Spencer? Not because their first encounter was fortuitous and pleasant at the same time, it'll became like a fairy tale relationship. "Remember Max, he works at the FBI. He sees the world's misery almost every day. How normal could his life be after all?” she asked herself, shrugging and without an answer.

For her side, she thinks that Spencer thought she was a "too normal" woman and that could be an interest but in a particular moment in his life. "It clearly it doesn't guarantee anything," she told herself. "But what does it matter?" She ended her reflection with a much less profound observation: "he looks wonderful in a suit ... and I thought that only men wearing leather jackets could make me sigh" she mused.

"Okay Max, enough for today". She started preparing dinner because she was feeling hungry now. With her plate ready, she picked up one of her books to go over some things she was thinking of doing in classes the following week. She read while eating. When she finished, she put the book down, washed the dishes and went to the bathroom to get ready and go to bed. Leaning her head on the pillow, she immediately fell into a deep sleep.

The following days a new working week started at school. Max thought teaching was something she liked but she would like to have other instances too. Children are adorable, but the world of schools is much more than just teaching and she doesn't like that as much. Nor was she had many options. Her degree in Art do not open as many doors as she would have liked. She also liked her independence, so it was not an option to stop working.

Every time she thought about it she got depressed a bit. She felt herself a little tied hands in this matter. But at the same time she thought she was being ungrateful in life, and that caused her a conflict. "Is it wrong to want more?" she sometimes wondered.

That week the questions came back with more recurrence. It was time for quarterly planning at school, and it was usual for those days to take work to home after her job time. Precisely that night after dinner she was focused on planning the 3rd grade course. She was trying to fit the activities that she could do with the subjects that it was supposed to cover and it didn't fit. She was frustrated and tired.

"This is killing me! Damn it!" she said closing her laptop abruptly. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. She needed to calm down. In that exactly moment her cell phone rang. It was Spencer. When she saw the phone she remembered she had not responded to the message he had sent her early in the morning. They hadn't spoken on the phone since the weekend, either. She realized how focused she was on the work those days. She picked up the phone and answered. "Hi Spencer ..." she said in a voice of tiredness that she couldn't hide. Spencer noticed it immediately.

"Hi Max. Are you okay?"

"Hi… yes. Yes, I’m ok… I'm just a little tired"

"If you're too tired I can call you tomorrow..." Spencer didn't want to make Max uncomfortable.

"No. It’s ok. I had just stopped working… I think I need a little disconnection”. Max said with a sigh.

"And I thought I was the workaholic..." Spencer tried to joke on the other side of the line. But Max didn’t laugh. Spencer got scared "Are you sure everything is okay?". Max began to breathe with a little difficulty due to the anxiety she was feeling at the moment.

“Have you ever felt that there are things you do just because you have no choice, but then you realize that perhaps you do have options but you are too afraid to explore them?” She said that and Spencer could swore that Max let out a sob.

“I think I know what you mean… it’s difficult to explore other options when fear paralyzes you. It's like... bolding to something different...". He said speaking in a softly tone trying to capture her mood. "Max, what's going on? You seem overwhelmed...". Max sighed again trying to regain her spirit.

"I do not know. Today has been one of those days when I question everything: my decisions, my work, how I have led my life... virtually everything! It really sucks…”

"Do you want to talk about it?" Spencer said in a soft and gentle voice. Max didn't want to sound like a hysterical nonconformist, but she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

"Swear to me that if I tell you, you won't end up thinking that I'm a bad person…" said Max.

"I think I could never think that ... but if it makes you feel better, I swear it" Spencer said.

Max started talking about her job, about the decisions she had made in college. How difficult it was to be able to become independent from her parents, how much she liked her independence, how she loved children but life at school absorbed her more than she realized, how much she wanted to be able to use her skills more and how limited she felt Spencer listened quietly and carefully. When Max spat out everything that was stuck in her chest, Spencer began to speak.

“I know we don't know each other very much… yet. And if you allow me the boldness… I could say with almost complete certainty that what you need is to make a change, at least in your work. And it is curious that I say it, because I have the same fear of changes. What strikes me is it seems that in other aspects of your life it is easier for you to let go things…”

"Yes, I also unknow myself sometimes... I feel in the rest of the things I struggle myself less, but when it comes to this... I don't know, it exceeds me"

"I know the feeling..." Spencer said.

"But you like your job..." said Max.

"I love it!... and I think you also like yours. Only there are times when we are overwhelmed more than we should”. Spencer said it with a sigh and thinking what he had just said.

"No, no, no... Spencer, don't do it. The one who is having doubts here is me and its should not be contagious. Maybe I shouldn't have told you this…” Max said with concern.

"Don´t worry, I’m ok... and of course you should tell me! I was concerned about the voice you answered the phone with… I was really worried” Spencer said.

"Thanks for listening me, I feel a little better..." Max said with complete sincerity.

"You don’t need to thank to me. Although I think this is only a sign of one thing…” Spencer said. Max doesn’t know why he said it but she needed to ask.

"Yes? ... sign of what?" Max asked curiously.

"That we should have our second date" said Spencer. Max couldn't help but laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Is Dr. Reid asking me out?" she teased.

"Yes, Dr. Reid is asking you out. Although I think this time he should be smarter and invite you for lunch” said Spencer remembering his bad idea of coffee without lunch.

"Yes. I like the idea. Can you tomorrow ?, I have a class space between 12:00 and 15:00 hrs ”

"It seems perfect for me. I’ll pick you up in your school tomorrow”

"It would be great" said Max.

"Very well. At 12:00 I will come for you… now try to rest, I think you have worked a lot today”.

"Yes, I will do that. I'll go to bed immediately, I can't take another second with the laptop. Good night Spencer ”

"Good night, Max" They both hung up the phone. Max smiled and thought “Okay Spencer, this invitation came out better than the last one. It seems like you are a quick study” She said when she prepared to go to sleep.


	7. The second date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Spencer takes Max to lunch. What will the conversation be about?

As he promised, Spencer was out of Max's school at 12:00 noon. He waited in the same place as the last time. A few minutes later he saw Max come out through the gate. Upon making eye contact they both smiled to each other. She walked over to where Spencer was.

"Hey… how are you?" said Max. "As punctual as ever Spencer" she added.

"Hello. Yes, it's a habit on me... in case you hadn't noticed" both smirked.

"It is a good habit I think. I admit it’s more hard for me..." Max said scratching his head.

"How have you been this morning? Are you ok? "She thought it was sweet of him that he asked her about it. She remembered their conversation from the night before over the phone.

“Yes, truly yes. I think I found myself just at a moment a bit distressing ... but I'm fine". Max said. “By the way... thanks. It helped me we could talk last night”.

"And it's what I intend us to do today" Spencer statement. “I have so many questions for you..." Max upped her eyebrows.

"Is it going to be some kind of FBI-style interrogation?" she joked. Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

"I hope not that kind of interrogation... shall we go?" he said quickly.

"Yeah, let’s go. We will walk there?

"No, we’ll go in a taxi. The place is a little further from here". After saying it, Spencer stopped a taxi in front of them. He opened the door and invited her in first. Then he came in, closed the door, and the car moved when Spencer gave the driver instructions to get they were going.

Along the way Max told him the story of how she came art’s teacher at her school. He thought it was reasonable she accepted the job in that circumstances.

"It was a good opportunity for you" he said.

“Yes, I needed to have my space and be independent and I think it was the best reason for me to make that decision. I had a good letter of recommendation too. That sure worked” said Max.

"But now you're not so comfy there..." said Spencer.

"I think I’m not" said Max, frowning. "And I think is because there is so much I could do with those children! But every time I propose something new I have someone at school who tells me that 'you can't', 'it's irrelevant', 'you have to worry about other things'… And so over and over again".

"Have you thought about what you would like to do, truly?" Spencer asked.

"So many times you would be surprised..." said Max. At that moment the taxi stopped. They had reached their destination. Spencer paid for the taxi and got off first, helping Max get off later.

They were in front of an Italian restaurant. Max looked at Spencer and couldn't help but joke.

"This time you’ll make sure you don't get hungry" They both laughed.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to take that risk again" said Spencer.

They walked towards the entrance and come into the place. It was not a big place, but it was very well decorated, very Italian style. Black and white photos of different people hung on the walls, possibly the owner's family of origin. There were checkered tablecloths on all the wooden tables. Chairs was wooden made too. A young woman approached Spencer and Max asking if they needed a table. Spencer nodded saying "for two, please" The young woman led them to one of the tables by a window, the one that faced the crowdy street. She handed them two menus and she told them that the waiter would be taking their order soon.

They sat down and took the menus to see what they were going to eat. Max looked at the menu with an infinity of dishes on it and was not quite sure what to order.

"Any suggestions? So many options overwhelm me" Max asked. Spencer thought for a minute.

“If you ask me, I think the risotto at this place is fantastic. Although I traditionally choose pasta, I like it more” At that point the waiter came to take their order. Max heeded Spencer's suggestion and chose a risotto with four cheeses sauce, while Spencer ordered his traditional pasta with putanesca sauce. To drink they asked for water and juice.

“I think I had already asked you in the taxi, but now we could return to the subject. What would you like to work on?" Spencer asked.

"I've thought so many things" said Max, sighing, "from the most unlikely to very simple ideas" Spencer looked interested, waiting for her to continue talking. "For example, did you know in museums and theaters there are programs that encourage children's bond with art as a way to integrate soft skills they cannot acquire at school?"

"I suppose it's reasonable to think of something like that given museums and theaters aren't going to survive long in this digital era otherwise," Spencer said.

"Sure, it may be a business plan for them, but despite it I think this kind of measures can help expand children's minds and connect them with things more sensitive than math’s... I would love to do something like that...". Saying it Max paused for a second. "Of course... no offense" she finished saying. Spencer smiled at the last sentence.

"Are you saying it because I like math?... Ok, I think I can forgive you that" he said jokingly. Max smiled.

"I've also had crazy ideas like going to Los Angeles for artistic painting on the shore of the beach, smoking weed, like I did when I was younger...". Spencer stared at her trying to know if what she was saying the truth or teasing him. She noticed it and decided to challenge him. "Okay, Dr. Reid, Mr. Profiler... those I just said, is it true or a lie?" Spencer accepting the challenge scrutinized her eyes and body language. He watched her carefully and silently for a few minutes. Max couldn't help but blush feeling his eyes so meticulously look on her.

"It is… true!" Spencer sentenced, surprised himself by his finding. Max smiled sheepishly.

"Clearly there are things I did in my youth that I'm not very proud of today ..."

"I am not going to judge you. I have no moral for it. I've also done things that I'm not proud of…”said Spencer. At which he quickly regretted saying it. Max was about to question him when the waiter arrived with their order. "Our dishes!" Spencer said quickly "…Now you’ll tell me if my recommendation was good for you or not"

Max didn’t want to do his own questionnaire on him. She was hungry and preferred to focus on her food. Apparently Max's plate had been a good recommendation, since he was enjoying it with great need. Spencer was also concentrated on his own plate. From moments to time he looked up to see how Max was enjoying her food.

"I owe you one. It was an excellent recommendation” said Max taking a sip of the juice that had been brought while they was eating.

"I’m happy you liked it," said Spencer pleased. After she wiped her lips with the napkin. Max started to speak again.

"Well then... FBI. And you travel a lot you told me. Do you like it?"

"My job? Too much. I love it. Travel is something you get used to… or at least you should get used to” said Spencer.

"And if you do profiles to catch murderers... isn't that like 'playing' at being them and thinking like them?"

"In fact, that's what we do". Spencer noticed Max frowning. "I know... it could be heard as very morbid thing... but the truth is... being difficult and unpleasant as it could be... sometimes... I think someone has to do it".

"I am not going to question it. I think it as a very dedicated job and it is good there are people like you who do it…”. Spencer looked at her knowing there was a ‘but’.

"But…?" Spencer asked.

"The thing is... how can you deal with it?... I mean, in your daily life". Spencer thought about it a few seconds before answering.

"I don't know... I guess trying not to think about it too much. At least I try… ” Spencer said.

"But you have those dreams..." said Max. ‘Touché…’ thought Spencer.

"Eh… yes. I think sometimes it just beats you... a little...". Spencer lowered his head and thoughtfully for a few moments. Max knew she had struck a tough matter so she wanted to change the subject.

"Okay. I think it's enough to talk about work" She looked at him and gave him a smile. He smiled too. "What do you like to do when you are not traveling?"

"Wow... well, I love to read. I have a small and interesting collection in my department”

"I can imagine it... and I bet it's bigger than you say, since I think it couldn't be any other way" said Max.

"One of these days I’ll invite you to my department and you’ll realize I’m not underestimating my library...". Spencer paused for a few seconds, hoping it didn't sound like an overly explicit invitation. Apparently Max took it very naturally.

"It would be nice to see that, although I could bet you do have a giant library..." Max laughed. "Well, what else…?"

“Uhm… I like to watch old movies sitting on my couch eating popcorn. I also like listening classical music on an old record player that I have… sometimes I write little case reports for my classes…” said Spencer.

"No offense, I think I'm beginning to understand why your therapist told you to go out more..." Max said with some caution to try not to make Spencer feel bad. He just laughed out loud.

"The truth is… I like my apartment. I think it has everything I need for when I'm not at work. Although…"

"Although…?"

"Although I think walking in the park and talking could also be one of my new favorite activities...". Max couldn't help but blush, knowing perfectly well what he was referring to.

Spencer couldn't help saying it either and though it might seem like a sign of gallantry from him, he really was convinced of how good a practice like that had done to him. Gratitude perhaps? He thought was clear it could be more than that. Her eyes captivated him. When she speak… the passion was clear in her words. She looked secure, defined in life... he, in other hand, being the genius he was, felt he lacked. "Had she suffered much in her life?" he wondered. He hoped not. He inadvertently felt a need to protect her but he was not sure why, because it was clear that she didn’t need any man to protect her.

Time had gone by too quickly for both of them. When Max saw the clock on her phone she realized if she did not leave at that moment she would be late for her class.

"I have to go now, the next class is in 20 minutes" Spencer gestured for the waiter to bring over the check. "Thank you so much for lunch" said Max while she was getting up from the chair. Spencer rushed to stop her.

"Wait, I'll go with you…"

"Spencer, it is not necessary, I can take a taxi outside…" said Max.

“Let me go with you. I brought you here. At least let me take you back” said Spencer.

"I'm not going to get lost, if that's what worries you…" Max said jokingly. The waiter had brought the check and Spencer was paying with his credit card.

"I know you're not going to get lost... it's just that...". The waiter finished processing the payment and left. "Let me go with you".

Max didn’t understand why so much insistence by him. Under normal conditions she would believe this excess courtesy was a typical tactic of male conquest, but in Spencer it’s looks like very natural. There was no way he was faking politeness.

She finally agreed to have Spencer's company in a taxi. The funny thing is throughout the trip none of them spoke. They only gave each other furtive glances hoping the other didn't notice. Despite that the trip wasn't awkward. Apparently they liked having that kind of company even if they was silent. Max felt in comfort with his company even though they knew each other so little. She wondered if he would feel something similar.

When they got back to school it was almost 3:00 p.m. They both got out of the taxi. Max was in a bit of a rush, but she didn't want to be rude, so she let Spencer escort her to the entrance. They stood looking at each other for a few seconds.

"Thanks for the lunch. I had a great time with you today… and the risotto was totally worth it” said Max smiling.

"No problem. Thanks to you for stand me all these hours…” Spencer said jokingly. Max couldn't help but patting his arm.

"Hey! Don't say that. You don't seem to be torture after all”. Max laughed.

"Good to know it... Ok, I'm leaving so you can go to your class”. Spencer moved closer so he could kiss her on the cheek. He hesitated a few seconds, but when he saw that she was approaching him, he decide to do it. It was a short but very warm and pleasant kiss.

Goodbye Spencer. Take care” Max said before turning and come into the school. It was just time to start her class.

"You too..." Spencer managed to say, although in a voice so soft and low that hardly she heard it. Then, with his hands in his pockets, he began his walk in search of a taxi to return to work.

**\-----**

**We are close to the episode 15x06!**

**Thank for you reading AND review!!!!**


	8. The past to present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Spencer think about where their calls, texts and dates will lead them

"Finally!" Max told herself when finally managed to finish the last class of the day. On the way to her apartment remembered lunch with Spencer. She was amazed at how comfortable it felt to talk to him. And while she clearly knows they were completely different from each other, there was nothing wrong with that. On the opposite, it was refreshing for her "normal" life.

Spencer looked joyful. He felt like got up more eagerly in the morning. And although there were still nights where he woke up with nightmares, at least those weeks became less frequent. He liked to text Max in the morning and talk to her on the phone in the afternoon. They shared part of their day and laughed at the absurd things that happened to them. When Spencer was traveling on a case, he didn't want to break the habit and texted her whenever he could. And he tried always to call her though for a few minutes just for his egging of hearing her voice. He liked how she listened him intently even if he ended up talking about statistics. She knew how to get a smile out of him and he likes that.

One thing he noticed when they were talking was how little they knew about each other's past. They talked a lot, but none mentioned to past things. They focused on the present and how they feel in the moment. Spencer had this feeling for the first time his past wasn't chasing him like it usually did, and he liked it. He felt good about it, though scared. He knew eventually they would have to tell each other things he didn't think was prepared to tell... and perhaps not listen to either.

He hadn't told her about his family, about his mother's illness, about the difficult years at school and college, about his early years at BAU, about the first crime scenes which he had nightmares, about his own kidnapping and then his addiction problem, how abandoned he felt when Guideon left, Maeve's death, the months in jail, his mother's abduction, JJ's confession. So many things he had to face in his young life and that had made him taciturn and sometimes even apathetic. A part of him had died with each of these experiences and was seeking healing. He wanted to heal from all of that. Was it necessary then to have to reveal all that?

It was likely he was getting too far ahead. He recalled the agreement with Max: "going slowly". So far it was working fine, but he had the feeling it wouldn't be long before he had to show _that_ part of him and Max most likely wouldn't like it. He didn't want to get his hopes up, wanted to be himself but he was scared anyway.

And there it was again. The fear. "What if she'd scare? What if she's not comfortable knowing about me? What if I screw it up?" asked himself. It was not the first time he had entered into such ramblings. He would have liked to freeze time at that moment and be able to enjoy the experience, but he knew things should move somewhere. Towards the ‘inevitable’ he thought.

Max didn't quite know what to think. On the one hand was this strange young man who was too polite and shy. On the other hand, there was this mystery of not knowing what… or who she was facing. In all her previous relationships was able to anticipate much of the steps her pretenders would take, but here felt disoriented. She feels attracted by the mystery surrounded the figure of this young FBI agent living experiences to the limit, which contrasted with his cordial manners, the sweetness of his treatment and his shyness.

One day talking to her sister Michelle told her about this feeling about Spencer.

"Tell me then what do you think... truly" Michelle said asking her sister.

"Promise not to laugh" Max demanded.

"I promise" said Michelle.

"What if he's a psycho working for the FBI?". Michelle had to contain her laughter.

"Max! Where did you get that idea from?" Michelle said still laughing.

"I don't know... but I told you what his job is about... how far could it be from that?" Max said with some apprehension.

“I think enough to get that idea out of your mind. Okay, he seems to be someone with a strange personality, I don't know, shy... but from there to being a psychopath... I don't know...” added Michelle.

"I know it's stupid... but that's how I feel right now, like a stupid girl who doesn't know what to do... just see the things I'm thinking about him!". Max felt complicated.

"You really like him, don't you?" Michelle said.

"I do not know, I think so. I mean, yes ... I like him. But I'm terrified to keep moving forward… I don't know if what I'm going to find will bring me a new disappointment” Max reflected.

"You've never been 'scared' to be in a relationship, even when you mess with some son of a bitch..." said Michelle.

“Well, maybe precisely because of that… I don't want to keep repeating the same thing over and over again. It would be reasonable, wouldn't it?” Max said.

"Ok I understand that. But now, what are you going to do?... Will you let him take the first move or will you put pressure on him?” Michelle asked.

"I can’t do much. I set _the_ rule. I can't back down now… I just have to let things happen” Max said with a sigh.

"No way Max, you can always break a rule... and you know better about doing it..." said Michelle laughing.

"Is this how you help me? Attacking me?" Max claimed.

"I'm just telling you not to be so harsh. It's okay to try not to get hurt, but you're putting together a whole story in your head with no idea yet” Max looked at her and grimaced that could well mean "I think you're right."

When Spencer arrived at his apartment after last case, realized it was late, almost bedtime. Before, he sent a message to Max to tell her he was in the city: “This one was not as rough as the last one. Home already How was your day?". Max replied a few minutes later: “Good, you can't always have cases like that, right? I am ok. I think I made a decision”. Spencer was curious when read Max's answer. He wrote again: “What did you decide? Are you going to quit your job?”. Max hadn't hinted at since the last time she told him she felt stagnant working at school. They had not brought up the subject again, how did he know…? Obviously he knew, sure had already analyzed it. She replied: "Not quite exactly" Within two minutes Spencer was calling her.

"Hey ..." Max replied.

"Hey... sorry if I anticipated the message. I just thought it was about your job” Spencer said apologetically.

"Yes, you are right. It's my job… but I'm not going to quit… at least not yet ”said Max.

"Ah, I understand... you will start an active search first..." Spencer said.

"That´s correct. I think if a good opportunity appears, perhaps I could take it” said Max.

"Of course, sure you will find a good opportunity, you are brilliant Max, do not hesitate about that" said Spencer. Max could feel how she was blushing and hoped not to transfer that image on the phone.

"Coming from you Dr. Reid, I am flattered" Max tried to joke.

"No flattery. I really believe it. You will see you will find something perfect for you” Spencer sentenced. Max tried to go to another topic.

"I hope so!... And your trip went well? From what I read of your message, apparently it was not one of those rough cases..." said Max.

"Sure enough, it wasn't... which is a relief, because at first it looked pretty complicated. Our first idea was that it was a group, given the way the bodies were arranged…” Max stopped him, she didn't want so many details.

"Spencer... I'm sure you had your reasons for thinking that. The good thing is that it is resolved” said Max. Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, you're right... you don't need me to tell you those details" Max smiled on the other end of the phone.

"In deed ... there are things I prefer not to know in such detail... and well, do you think you will be in the city more days before having to travel again?" Max asked.

"I hope so! To tell the truth I am exhausted. I think I haven't unpacked my clothes in weeks… ” Spencer said.

"I can imagine that... it must be exhausting for anyone... I can understand how you feel" said Max.

"Actually, since you mention it... I know it's work day tomorrow, but maybe we could get together for an early coffee... of course... if you want and you can" said Spencer.

"Yes, sure... tomorrow I only have classes in the afternoon, so I have the morning off" said Max.

"Excellent! ... and ... would it be nice if we meet in my apartment?... I mean, I would like us to go to a place close to here and so I could showing you my library at same time"

"Okay…?" Max said a little curious.

"Sure, only if you want..." Spencer said it trying Max couldn’t think he was pressing her. Max didn't feel like it was a dangerous proposition, but she was amused Spencer tried to be so careful with his words.

"Yes Spencer, it's okay. I don’t have a problem with that. Send me the address and I'll come by you tomorrow” Max finished saying to relieve him a little.

"Perfect. I send you a message with address. Now I'm going to unpack and take a long shower. I need it urgently” said Spencer.

"Ok, and try to rest... but really rest. Don't just go through the case files or go over things from work” suggested Max.

"I promise I won't do that" Spencer sentenced.

"Good night Spencer, take rest" said Max.

"Good night Max" Spencer finished before hang up the phone.

Apparently the next day they would have their third date.

**That’s all for now. Thank for you reading AND review** **😊**


	9. The "worst" third date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third date. What happened in "Date Night" (15x06)

Max knocked on the door of the apartment and Spencer hurried to open it with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" Max said standing on the threshold of the door.

"Hi... come in..." Spencer replied, inviting her in. Max immediately noticed a rather strong cleaning products smell. Had he just cleaned up the apartment? It was only supposed to go get him for a coffee.

"Wow!... you cleaned" said Max.

"Yes, I did" Spencer replied standing a steps forward the door.

"Spencer ... if we only agreed to pick you up for a coffee ... why did you bleach your apartment?"

“Well, you wanted to see my apartment… which at first seemed odd. Then I remembered I had invited you here when I told you about my books collection. Well, since I haven't received anyone here in at least 4 years… I thought it was good to clean and air the place… ” Spencer said almost without breathing. Max started to worry a little.

"Are you okay with this?..." Max asked.

"What ... this?" Spencer asked.

"Taking things slow...". Max was trying to figure out what was going through Spencer's head right now.

"Yes! Sure ... I'm... coo… good with that" Spencer replied.

"Good... because times I've been fast... I've ended up disappointed" Max pointed out letting out a sigh.

"Yes... I know the feeling…" said Spencer. "But... I understand what going fast is for me ... but in your book... when you said going fast you mean...?" Max had started to laugh knowing what Spencer was talking about, but he couldn't say anything because his cell phone rang. "Sorry… so sorry" he turned to answer.

Max was nervous. She didn't know how to respond to the definition of "going slow." She knew Spencer was referring to physical contact, but she thought it wise not to discuss it, so she was thinking of something else to say. But something made her forget that thought: his voice on the phone. He sounded concerned, rough, distant. Not like when he was talking to her. Something had to have happened. When he hung up she knew it.

"Work…" Max hastened to say.

"Yes..." Spencer nod.

"Don't worry, coffee can wait." She tapped him lightly on the chest before walking to the exit. "Go save lives..." Before Spencer could say a word, Max had already come downstairs.

He wished he could stop her. He would have liked to tell Emily she would have to wait. He would have liked to tell Max what was going on. But there were people in danger and he couldn't afford that... not him. This is how he got out putting the key to the lock on the way to the BAU... again.

When he arrived went directly to the meeting room. He needed to catch up and make this happen as quickly as possible. Looking at the Cat Adams file, it was as if a bucket of cold water fell right on his back. The three months in prison, the kidnapping of his mother... it was too much, still. However, his sense of duty, of having to do the right thing, gave him no choice. He would have to face her again, would have to play her damn game again. A shadow fell on his head and the smile stamped on his face early in the morning was already completely gone.

He come into interrogation room earlier to wait for Cat to be brought in, leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets. He was trying to focus. He wanted to convince himself he could take advantage and get this over with.

When Cat was brought into the room, he couldn't help but shiver inside. By all possible means he sought self-control, while staring at her without saying a word. "What the hell you want?" he wondered as no muscle moved in his face. She had that challenging look of knowing exactly what to say to introduce him to her twisted game again.

He tried to focus, but when Cat said she was fed up and her execution would soon come it brought him back to the fact that he hated that woman so much to the limit he was glad to know eventually they would stick a needle in her arm. That scared him internally. Could he really be wishing for her death? What the hell happened to the compassionate Spencer Reid? Without even moving, he tried to take advantage and throw his indifference at her as a strategy to nullify any hint of compassion he might express. Well ... what did she want if it wasn't her release? If it wasn't her freedom...?

"A date". She must be kidding. But no, she wasn't. Her express request was a date with him. Spencer wanted to end this from the moment she entered the room, but clearly this was not going to be easy. Again it was not going to be easy. In his head he could only be heard cursing over and over again. “What kind of game is this?” he thought.

He left the room suffocated. His head was spinning, pulse racing. For a second he did not know what was happening to him. But his brain thought enough to notice that his post-traumatic stress was there again. He got in an office, untied his tie, and tried to breathe to control himself. He could not avoid a fit of anger that made him collapse everything on the shelf in front of him. Definitely a form of release. Did it work?... for now. He helped him calm down and return to the team to tell them what he thought was going on with Cat.

As a way to get out even for a second of that torture he thought it was a good idea to call Max. After all, he ruined their morning coffee date. He would have to compensate her in some way. It was nice to hear her, he'd bet she was in a coffee shop. The noise was unmistakable. He asked about her day and she enthusiastically told him about a new job opportunity at the Smithsonian. Of course she would get the job, he had no doubts about that.

Max knew that something was up anyway, Spencer's voice was not like she was used to hearing. She thought it was a good idea to try to see what was happening. His brief explanation did not surprise her, but she would at least try to get a second out of what was sure to obfuscate him: how about a date at night? They could talk about the case clearly seemed difficult. Effect accomplished: Spencer sounded more animated on the phone until he misstopped... "I don't want to spend another minute on her". So the case is about a woman. "Her?"... "It" Spencer tried to correct, but he couldn’t do more about it. He would have to explain everything, but when it was over. Not now.

He wished didn't have to go into that room anymore, but eventually Cat would get away with it and for the safety of the hostages, they'd have a "date". Spencer and the team hoped at some point in the night she would misstep. That was the only thing finally had him composed to accept this idea of Cat.

It was clear she enjoyed it. It was evident everything Cat had planned was working. Spencer hated knowing there was a secret agenda and he didn't have a single clue what it was about. He hoped could reverse the situation to his favor.

On ice skating date he tried to look confident in the things he asked. The goal was try Cat would taking a wrong step. She clearly knew he was looking for that. Spencer tried to push her a little: "The last time I saw you… you were pregnant and you insisted it was mine" "I do not want to talk about that". Spencer wondered if that would help get her out of her comfort zone. Cat responded with a direct attack: she appealed to the physical attraction between the two. Spencer was unable to play along. Huge mistake.

Should he lie? Say he had feelings for her? He should, since Cat was one step away from finishing the game without giving him anything in return. So he tried to convince her she was an important woman in his life, he couldn't get out of his head despite being dating another girl. In saying it, he couldn't help but think if it was really a lie or a truth he didn't want to reveal. She wanted to know more, so at least it seems to have worked. He had to admit hadn't even kissed Max and the only thing he had done with her was show her his apartment. Spencer didn't quite know why he said exactly that, it could have been anything, but at the time he had to keep Cat's attention. "Take me then" Another sign that night was far from over. Spencer wondered what difference it would make, could he accomplish anything with that strategy? He just had to try.

On the doorstep of his apartment was Cat's next test. "Do it right". He knew exactly what she was referring to and could not pretend. It was not the first time he had to "taste" something with a kiss. The last time the result was fatal: Maeve had died in that attempt. Spencer's stomach clenched in a knot that caused deep pain to his guts. And though he burned inside, his exterior remained still. Is that what Cat wanted? How far could she go?

It had to be intense, it had to feel realistic. Doing it for real. He held her neck and cheeks with both hands and launched himself to her lips. Everything it was going through his mind and through his body was routed through that deep and intense kiss. “Fuck Cat! What are you doing to me? I feel like I'm dying again in this…” he was thinking at the time door opened. Spencer was not leaving Cat yet, until he noticed a presence within the department. He turned his head and there was Max, with an expression in her face could have gone through him in a second. It was the last thing I expected to see.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer managed to say, with clear confusion about what was happening.

"Take her away!" Luke said hinting at Cat.

"No, no, no ... she's going to kill them" Max pleaded.

"Kill whom?" Spencer asked anxiously.

"My dad and my sister ..." Max said nervously.

“Michelle?” Spencer was trying to put together the puzzle was laid out right then, in front of him.

"No, my younger sister ..." Max tried to explain what was happening.

"He kidnapped your family..." As much as Spencer thought, the closer he was to understanding what the hell was going on. What were the odds? The whole time it was about him. But how stupid. Mexico was also about him. How not to see it. It was obvious. What sick him most was that she dragged Max into the matter. It wasn't enough to hurt him. She also had to ruin those around him.

He tried to think fast. Max's sister was still missing. He knew Cat was capable of killing, his mother hardly survived. He had to have a strategy. He didn't know if Max would understand, but he tried to explain the importance of she follow his lead. Max's bewildered face was a knife buried deep in him. It was precisely these things that should not have happened between them.

Cat's insolent gaze was something Spencer could tolerate, but her scrutiny on Max was disgusting. In his head it only echoed "leave her alone, leave her alone...".

Too late. Cat precisely wanted to “make a point” and it was always planned to have Spencer and Max face to face and she around crushing everything that could exist between them. First was the kiss. On that, Cat tried to bring out the most primitive feelings in Max with such an affront.

"He is not my boyfriend" said Max. She was right. He was just a man with whom she had managed to have two dates and a significant number of text messages and phone calls. Just that. Spencer regretted there was nothing he could do to contain her, to protect her from that moment of discomfort and fear.

"Did you throw her against a wall?". And yes, with that he was already ruined, what could he say? To lie? It was not a lie, just a truth charged with anger and despair. She had to hear it from him: "and she was pregnant when I hurt her". Spencer could no longer bear the torture, of revealing himself as a monster. The Spencer Reid before prison was not like that, but how to explain it to Max at that time? He couldn't.

"I thought you were a decent man." Spencer felt like every joyous memory he could have with Max in that short time made it ashes on the floor of his own apartment. "I’m sorry". It was the only he could say.

Was Cat done with this? Of course not. Now it was Max's turn. Spencer would have wanted to get her out of there right now. "Tell me the story". It was obvious she sought to revive in Max the pain of her past relationships. She had already made Spencer see himself as one of her love failures, now she wanted to show had never been different in her life.

"Mike Davis, two years of relationship..." Max began to relate, unable to exclude the detail he attacked her. Spencer could only look at her compassionately and embarrassed as she had to be talking about such intimate things in her life in front of a psychopath. She didn't want to even look at him back.

"How it ended?" Cat asked. Spencer expected to hear a sad story of abuse and escape from an abusive relationship. He wished just hug her right then.

"In Virginia it takes 60 days to get permission to carry them..." Max continued with the story and had a clear effect on his two interlocutors: Cat was delighted, taking Max's cell phone to reward her with proof that her sister was alive; Spencer for his part, just wanted Max to stop talking. He knew exactly where the story was going. He was only able to say "Max, stop talking ... stop talking right now". She didn’t.

"And I shot him ..." Max said between sobs.

"Self defense, he was attacking you..." Spencer was looking for a logical explanation to justify what he was hearing.

"That's what I told 911 and that's why they didn't prosecute me... but then, seeing him lying on his kitchen floor, I shot two more times..." Max just admitted guilt in a murder. Spencer felt like he could throw up right now, he felt dizzy, overwhelmed, guilty. He only managed to say "She’ll beat it"

"Probably ... but you two are done" was Cat's sentence. She returned the phone to Max with a photo of her sister as proof she was alive and fine. Max only run to the door to meet Prentiss who was in the hallway to ask her for help with the photograph of her sister. The last thing she did was watch Spencer who was devastated looking her from the living room as she left the apartment and unable to say anything.

"I won" was the last thing Cat said. Spencer could barely hear her, because he already knew it and there was nothing to say. Cat accomplished exactly what she was looking for all this time, to rip him apart, again.

Then everything becomes blurry. Spencer remembers being in the van with Cat taking her back to jail. She knew well what had done, although it was clear she did not regret anything. She just wanted to make sure Spencer never forgot her, even though she would be dead in no time.

It was dawn and Spencer had to return to the BAU. He wasn't sure how to deal with all. He knew Max would no longer want to know anything about him. He had ruined it. Again. He only cursed and kicked anything got in his way. He felt destroyed, exhausted, useless.

He got out of the 6th floor elevator where Prentiss was waiting for him: "We need a deep brief". Spencer knew she was right, and although he didn't feel like it, it was his job. After all, this entire mess became a case... involving him directly, but a case after all.

In the bullpen his expression of reluctance and sadness changed to infinite curiosity. At the back of the room was Max, who upon seeing him could only say "Hey, we have a lot to talk about…"

"What is all this?" Spencer asked. Word by word the team members began to relate what had really happened last night and all he believed he knew was not in such a way.

The team related how they connected Cat to Max. They did must to have a strategy in which he must not have knowledge since was the weak point of the operation. He was surprised to discover Max had actively participated in the strategy. "But she is not trained for this..." Spencer said, trying to make sense of the things was hearing at the time. He was simply stunned and confused.

What seemed most incredible to him was how in 5 minutes his brain turned 180 degrees. She knew it, she participated in the game to beat Cat and get her sister back. She made up a story with such credibility and he was amazed. He just didn't believe it, but he wasn't going to complain. It was as if the weight of a truck had been removed from his shoulders.

He looked at her again, and this time she didn't look away, smiling at him. Spencer felt her chest swell and his stomach tickled again. And without wanting to, he met her family: her dad and her younger sister. Too bizarre to believe it.

Spencer didn't expect Max would accept his offer to take her home. He wanted to explain things, he wanted to try to apologize at least. They both walked to the elevator. Max couldn't help but mention the kiss with Cat.

"You can't fake something like that" said Max. Spencer nodded.

"But they say with the right girl is much… better" Spencer said. Max smiled but couldn't help but make another observation.

"You like bad girls…" she said.

"Truthfully… sometimes... but now... I think I like the good girl better" Spencer replied back to praise her.

"Is your life always this exciting...?" Max asked.

"No, at least my personal life isn't…" Spencer replied as they get in to the elevator.

"Such a relief... because probably... this is the worst third date ever" Max sighed. Spencer smiled nervously.

"Do you think there is anything I can do... to salvage it?" Spencer asked trying to find some way to make up for the disaster. Max stared at him as she thought about what to say.

"Yes, maybe there is one thing..." Spencer understood perfectly what he was referring to. There was no need to put it into words.

He walked over to Max, cupped her cheeks with both hands, and placed his lips on hers to kiss her, as the elevator doors closed. Both could feel a heat running through their bodies. Unlike the kiss with Cat, this one was unhurried, soft, warm, youthful. It was a good way to show despite everything they had experienced in that fateful night, they were not ruined as Cat expected it to be.

**Yeah. This was “Date Night”. Thank for you reading AND review. There will be more chapters between this one and the last episode of the season. See you soon!**


	10. One story at once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the kiss in the FBI elevator?

"Of course it was a good way to salvage their third date" Max thought, being in her apartment and reviewing the events of the previous night and morning. She was exhausted, but she couldn't get the smile was drawn on her face. It was clear things like this don't happen to people like her every day.

For a moment, she felt anguish for his father and Eloise again, and reproached herself for not having gone with them to the family house from the BAU, but it was her own father who told her not to worry and leave with her ‘Non-boyfriend’.

What happened after was a mixture of sensations. From the fear and suffering of the night and then... "Oh Max, that kiss..." she thought. Tender, warm... innocent? No, not that. After they had been through that night, their first kiss was not innocent. Part of the repair on that terrible third date started with the kiss in the elevator, as well as other things she didn't expect, yet.

It wasn't a long kiss, but when it ended neither of them wanted to distance themselves. They were united by their foreheads while giving each other a smile. So focused on looking at each other they didn't notice when the elevator had stopped and opened its doors in the subway.

"I think we need to get out of the elevator..." Max whispered to Spencer.

"Yes... I know…" Spencer replied. But none moved. He still had his hands on Max's cheeks. The elevator doors closed again. Spencer quickly reached out one of his arms to press the open button, even without taking his eyes off Max. After a sigh he pulled away from her so they could leave the elevator. Once outside both let out a nervous laugh looking at the floor.

"It worked…?" Spencer asked looking up at Max. She smiled nodding.

"I think so. A bit… at least ” Max said with a smirk.

"Only a bit?" Spencer argued.

"Yep . Don’t think it will be easy for you to fix this disaster" said Max.

"I know... it really was a disaster, wasn't it?" Spencer said as they started walking through the parking lot.

“A big one. I never thought I would be in the middle of a dispute between a fed and a psychopath” said Max shaking her head.

"And I thought this kind of things was a regular occurrence..." Spencer tried to joke. Max tapped him lightly on his forearm.

"Buddy, speak for yourself. Precisely this kind of things are the I would not like to repeat. I'm exhausted” Max said as they walked to Spencer's car.

“But you did an excellent job Max. Without training and you kept me in the dark all night… you should be proud of yourself for hoaxing a professional profiler” Spencer took the car keys out of his blazer.

"It wasn't my idea, by the way..." Max said shaking her head not taking Spencer's praise. Even if things had turned out well, risk had been high and the gamble could have cost them dearly.

"Yes I know. But Matt was right, if I had known it would not have worked. Cat would have noticed…” Spencer reflected.

"Agg , that name again. Could you just not mention her name anymore for now?” Max said raising her hand and looking away, as if she didn't want to invoke her.

"Sorry, I’m Sorry. My mistake". Spencer opened the passenger door, inviting Max get in.

"Thank you ..." Max said with a sigh. She could see fatigue in his eyes. It had been a long night for everyone. And while she was sure Spencer was as physically and emotionally drained as she was, at least she was aware of the situation long before Spencer. That made her feel a little guilty.

“Come on, I'll take you to your apartment. You have to rest” said Spencer, closing the passenger door, then getting in the car and starting off from the FBI parking lot.

Max gave Spencer enough commands to know where to lead. Halfway there they were both silent. Max looked out the window and felt her heavy eyes. Spencer was driving and suddenly saw Max, with her head resting on the window, closing her eyes every so often. He didn't want to disturb her, so he didn't interrupt the silence. But he couldn't help but look at her. She looked beautiful despite her messy hair and obvious exhaustion. His heart pounded louder as he became aware of that feeling.

When they reached the front of the building, Spencer parked the car. Max was already more awake after having dozed in the car on the way.

"It is here?" Spencer asked, looking out the window at the building.

"Yes, here it is" said Max, sitting up.

"Good" Spencer said, stopping the car's engine.

"Thanks for bringing me" Max said, cracking her neck after the position she was through the car trip.

"It's the least I could do after the night I put you through..." Spencer lowered his head. He was embarrassed and did not know what to say. Many things had been exposed and he wasn't sure if Max would be willing to dig deeper into those matters, at least at the moment.

"Hey! ..." Max said, meeting Spencer’s gaze and taking his arm. "It's not your fault. And it's already over. It is reason enough to be peaceful, don't you think?” she said trying to encourage him.

“Even if I wanted to believe you… you have to admit I’m at fault in this matter. If it wasn't for me… ‘her’ wouldn't have kidnapped your dad and Eloise…” he said with his hands clenching the steering wheel of the car, as a way of relieving his frustration at hearing his own words.

"... And it is thanks to you and your team they are alive and well..." Max interrupted. "Please Spencer, don't give that psycho too much credit..."

"Okay ... okay, you're right" Spencer said raising his hands in surrender. "The truth is... I’m pleasantly surprised you take it with those calm and you haven’t hit me in the face... yet". They both laughed. After a silence, Max opened the car door to get off. But she stopped before descending. She knew they had to talk, but Max wasn't sure if he would be willing to go deeper into the subject. She didn't want to push him either, but if it wasn't the time, when?

"Spencer?..." said Max

"Yes ...?" He turned to look at her.

"Do you want to come in?... I think we could both get a coffee and talk for a while. I can prepare something to eat too... I'm starving... " Max said trying to taste waters. After a little silence, Spencer spoke.

"Yeah ... sure, I'd like to..." He nodded, taking the keys out of the car's ignition.

They got out of the car. Spencer closed his door, activated the alarm, and they get into the building on way to the elevator. Max pressed the button to go up. The doors opened and they entered and Max tapped number 4. They were both silent the short time it took for the elevator to reach Max's floor. When the doors opened, they got out and Max started walking towards the end of the hallway as she took apartment keys out of her purse. Spencer followed her silently until they reached the door. Max put the keys in the lock by turning the handle to open the door. She entered and behind her Spencer who closed the door.

"Welcome Dr. Reid to my home" Max said as she took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack along with her purse. Immediately after, Spencer took her hand and stopped her for a moment. Max didn't understand what was happening, she turned to look at him curiously. "Spencer...?" she asked as began to feel her pulse racing again. Reid stared at her without saying anything. "Something wrong?" Max insisted.

"No. Nothing is wrong actually." he said and without releasing her hand, he moved more closer to her. With the free hand he took one of her cheeks and leaned down enough to have his face in front of hers. He stared at her for two seconds, then collapsed his lips on hers. By such a sudden kiss, Max could only close her eyes and let herself be carried away for the moment. With arms wrapped around his neck griped his curls, while Spencer grabbed her waist. It was a kiss clearly more intense than the one they had given in the FBI elevator. They could both feel a tickle kept them without separating. Feeling each other's breath was a feeling had them trapped and completely carried. Only when they realized were running out of breath they did pull away just enough to breathe.

"And that… what was about?" Max asked almost in a whisper.

"Honestly?... I wanted to do it again since we got out of the FBI elevator ..." Spencer said quietly as he stroked Max’s hair who had now laid her hands on his chest. She smiled as they looked at each other. Max could have melted at that moment from Spencer's eyes and how he looked at her. It was as if from one moment to the next the shyness which he had approached her before had vanished. The confidence she saw in his eyes was new and she could not understand whether it was something emerged after recent events or was always there and she was not able to notice it before.

"And you endured all the way here?... What would you have done if I didn't invite you up?" Max asked jokingly.

"I should have kissed you in the car" Spencer said with a shrug. Max widened her eyes and smiled.

"Everything well thought out, isn't Dr. Reid?" she said laughing.

"No. Nothing well thought out. On the opposing. I don't have everything coldly calculated although I would like to. Last night I showed you, in spite of myself, I can be a human mess trying to follow plans…”. Max smiled and wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck again. She rose to her feet and fixed her lips on his. This time it was she who kissed him. Max's kiss was short but intense enough to make Spencer sigh.

"An adorable mess... I must say" Max whispered into his ear, making Spencer flinch a little. Then she pulled away and after giving him a smile she started walking to the kitchen. “It's time for coffee and some toasts, as I promised you. Get comfortable, I'll be back in a few minutes” she said.

"The truth is, I'm starving..." Spencer said taking off his blazer and leaving it in a corner of the couch where he sat following her with his eyes.

"I’m starving too. And I must tell you as modern as the FBI building is, the candy from dispensers sucks…” Max said from the kitchen. Reid couldn't help but laugh.

"Isn’t a strong point of the bureau, I recognize it..." Spencer sentenced.

Spencer began spotting the apartment from where he was sitting. It was not a very big place. He was in the living room and there was only a couch and a table with two chairs, one of them with a window view. In one corner was a small desk on which was a laptop and several stacked folders. At the other end he noticed a small library where he could only see a few thick books on painting and art history. In the hall there was a piece of furniture with a small chandelier and some frames with photos of Max and her family. He recognized Dom, Eloise and Michelle. In another photograph Max was with a little Sammy. There was another woman in one of the photographs. Spencer was able to bet she was Max's mom, she had the same features and the same smile.

Then he looked at the walls, which were covered in cream-colored wallpaper. One of them had a collage painting with landscape paintings in the style of the 18th century. In another there were some colored pendants adorned with feathers that gave a more cheerful aesthetic to the place. Spencer couldn't help but think his own department was clearly much more boring than hers.

When Max returned from the kitchen she had a plate of toast and two mugs of coffee. She put them on the table, sitting on one of the chairs. Spencer rose from the couch and joined her, sitting down in the remaining chair. Max handed him his mug of coffee.

"It's not like as coffee shop, but it will help" Max said a little embarrassed and shrugged.

"It smells great" Spencer said, holding the mug up for a first sip. Max started eating her first toast.

"Hopefully the flavor will do even a little justice to the scent" she said with a laugh. Spencer nodded.

"Enough to say I'm enjoying this ... coffee" he said before taking another sip, grabbing a toast off the plate and taking a bite.

"Good. I relax knowing it”. Max held her mug in both hands gently as she blew to avoid burning herself with the hot liquid. Spencer taken a second toast, not sure if it was because his appetite or because he had an excuse for to not start an awkward conversation. It was only fair he explain some things to Max, but he did not know where to start. After another sip of coffee, he took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Well... I suppose there are things I must explain to you about what happened last night..." said Spencer talking slowly.

"Yes, I think so. But Spencer, I don't want this to become an awkward interrogative. So just tell me what you think is important for me to know. I'll save the most difficult questions for another time..."

"Ok. I’ll start with the obvious. Cat Adams. What did you get to know about that? ”

"Okay. García said she has existed for some years and the first time you beat her you was making her think you had found her dad. Which was a lie and during all these years she held a resentment looking for a way to get revenge from you. Then she had her chance in Mexico framing you for a crime which… had you in jail for 3 months! Spencer how the hell…?” Max was overwhelmed just by mentioning it. Spencer slowly nodded.

"I know what it sounds like, but I don't want you to think you have to feel sorry for it" Spencer said as he fixed his eyes on Max's.

“It's hard… I mean, it's hard for me to imagine you in such a situation. It is obvious an experience like that changes people. And I'm not at all surprised at least you have nightmares after that. I can't even think how you could bear it.”

“You have a point. It is an experience that changes people. I am not proud in the least of that. But yes, it is clear there is a Spencer Reid before and after jail… ”

"I think so ..." Max said as she took another sip of coffee.

"Well. Cat has that feature. As a good psychopath she can become obsessed with a goal and go deep inside yourself to achieve it. In this case, me... and my family. The second time I had to face her, I just was released from prison. She had kidnapped my mom with an accomplice form outside. That was true. It was true I also reacted badly, at first I thought her accomplice had killed my mom when I felt an explosion on the phone. It was an instinctive reaction. That was the moment I threw her… against a wall and tried… to chook her…”. Spencer swallowed with a little difficulty. He inspected Max's face, which showed no indication of annoyance or anger as he did when she was 'pretending' in his apartment. And while the real consequences were not the loss of Cat's fetus, he still felt miserable for having done that to a woman, whether or not she was a psychopath like Cat Adams.

“I don't know if I could have really done it, but up to that point there I had so much rage, anger, pain, anguish… maybe I would have done it if J.J. hadn't pulled me away from her. I don't know if I felt bad afterwards because of what I had done, or tried to do, or because she was smiling because I lose my temper… in any case, I don't feel good about it either…” he said shaking his head with a bitter smile.

"She pushed you to the limit..."

“The kind of limit I never thought I'd cross. Plus there was this whole pregnancy story. I didn't know what to think about it. It could have been all lies or all truth. It was impossible for me to read her in that minute. I was frustrated. Although improbable and with methods I didn't think she could use, there was a remote possibility she was expecting a child of mine. Very bizarre, out of all understanding…”

" Still you managed to get your mom back safe and sound..."

"The team did, I just tried to get some small advantage in Cat’s game despite she had me in her hands most of the time...". Spencer drank the little remained coffee is his mug and took another piece of toast off the plate.

"Did she know at the time you had managed to block her plans?" Max asked.

"Yes, at that very moment. We managed to get her accomplice to see how she admitted having become pregnant to serve her own revenge, something she did not expect to admit given they had a romantic relationship in theory…”

"That must have hurt her..."

“I clearly didn't care at the time. Although she did have a point during all that time I was trying to extract information from her: I had changed, although not becoming the person she expected… I think”

"And now? What did she wanted to prove if you already knew the effect she had on your life?"

"Show it to the rest of the people. Make me look like someone dangerous, who could harm people. Ruin any emotional bond I may have with others. Exhausting any chance to rebuild my life... with you". Max swallowed hard at such a statement. Reid noticed it and hurried to continue his explanation. "What I mean... is she took advantage of the fact we were dating to cancel any option we could move towards a relationship... she knew it was possible and that's why she did it" Max nodded, leaving his empty coffee mug on the table.

"Okay. But she failed” she said taking his hand. Spencer smiled, however, deep inside he was scared. What if after all adrenaline went down Max wanted to step aside? If she considered he, as a human mess, wasn't worth the try for to be in a relationship? He was afraid to say it, but his voice was faster than his brain this time.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a sad grimace.

"I don't understand what you mean..." Max said shaking her head.

"Are you sure she didn't put doubts in your mind?... About me? About who I really am?"

"I find it kind of odd you ask me that..." Max said tilting her head to find Spencer’s gaze who had gotten lost in his coffee mug.

"Why…?" he replied, seeing up at her.

“I am not going lie to you, I have been very curious about you since the first day I met you. And of course I have had doubts... rather questions, I think. I'm sure you have some on me too. But contrary to what you say, I think now I know a little more... I understand you a little more. And although I still have millions of questions about your life, I can assure you that psychopath failed to sow neither fear nor hatred in me towards you". Spencer couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"It's good to hear that..." he said gently squeezing her hand he still held.

"Hey… besides, after those kisses, do you think I would be willing to step aside now?" Max said laughing. Spencer started laughing too although he couldn't help but blush.

“Max… I'm really sorry all of this went so fast. I would have liked you to find out about these things for me and not for 'her'…”.

"I agree with you in that point. But we don't always get what we want, right?” Max said. Spencer nodded.

"Just... a very few times, actually" Spencer said as he took the last piece of toast with his free hand and began to eat it. Max could see Spencer's gaze darken after saying that. She squeezed his hand to make his look at her.

“Hey! It may be a few times, but those are the ones that are worth it” said Max giving him a smile.

"You're right. That must be why I can't even let go of your hand… yet” Spencer said smiling back. Max couldn't help but blush. Spencer noticed it and wanted to go further "You know? Maybe my 'type' are not the bad girls after all, but rather the bold girls… you could perfectly consider yourself in that group”

"Are you kidding?" Max said even more flushed.

"Of course not. In fact, realizing you played Cat's game and she believed you… I find it very… sexy, to tell the truth”. Max nervously released Spencer's hand and got up from the chair.

"I think we need more toast and coffee..." Max said taking the plate from the table and heading to the kitchen. Without thinking twice, Spencer got up behind her and taking her by the waist made her turn to look at him.

"Hey, can't I just praise you?" he asked smiling.

"Sure you can ... I like your praises" said Max.

"I like to give them to you" he said with a smirk. Max set the plate down on the kitchen counter, placing her hands on Spencer's chest.

"I like… you..." Max said as she stared at him, with a flirtatious smile as she played with his tie.

"I like… how that sounds". Spencer leaned down and searched Max's lips as he pulled her with his hands pressed to her waist. Max wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck as they kissed. With one of her hands Max caressed Spencer's hair around his ear. Some sighs were heard from both of them. Max was leaning against the kitchen counter and Spencer had no intention of moving. Max pushed him away slightly so she could speak.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that...?" she said whispering and almost out of breath.

"I don't know… and I don’t know why we didn't do this earlier..." Spencer said trying to find Max's lips again. Max pushed him away a bit so she could speak again.

"Remember... taking things slow..." said Max. They both laughed.

"We weren't counting we were going to be on a roller coaster last night" Spencer said as he patted Max's back by tracing small circles with his fingertips.

"I think 'this' the only thing I could thank that psychopath for". They both smiled as Max rose to meet Spencer's lips again. Max herself broke the kiss after a few seconds to speak. "While I sure could be doing this much longer without complaining... I think we deviated from the main goal: coffee and conversation, remember?" Spencer nodded.

"You're right, although I wouldn't have to listen to you for that, right?"

"Now will you be a rebellious Dr. Reid?"

“The idea is tempting… but it would betray my way of being. So I will set you free and go back to my place on the couch”. Spencer said, giving her one last kiss and then doing exactly what he said. Max picked up the plate from the counter again and made more toast and coffee.

Max came back with coffee and toast and sat next to Spencer on the couch. While they ate they continued talking about the events of that night. Spencer used the conversation to tell her about his mom, her schizophrenia and Alzheimer. He told her about his dad's absence and how complex all had been for his family and personal life. Max was listening very intently trying to intervene little so as not to interrupt Spencer. She knew these were complex issues in his life and she didn't want to make it more tough for him.

When Spencer finished speaking Max was only able to approach him looking for his hug. With one of his cheeks pressed to his chest she began to speak. "Thank you for trusting me and telling me these things. I really appreciate it" Spencer smiled and could only hold onto Max as he kissed her head.

"Thank you for listening. And for not running away. Although technically, I should thank you for not kicking me out since we are in your apartment…”. They both laughed. The hug was broken by the sound of Max's phone.

"Sorry..." She got up to pick up the phone. It was her sister Michelle. "Hello, Michelle". As he spoke she got up from the couch to go to the kitchen carrying the plate and the empty mugs that were on the coffee table. She watched Spencer rise from the couch and grab his blazer to leave. Max was still talking as she returned and took his arm gesturing for him not to leave. "Michelle, wait a second". She put his hand over the receiver and spoke to Spencer. "Don't go, I'll try to be brief". Spencer nodded and sat back down on the couch. Max paced from the kitchen to her room talking to Michelle. Spencer listened as Max told her some things about last night, without being very detailed. He felt bad about Max had to explain to Michelle about the risk her father and younger sister were set last night. When Max hang up the call she looked at Spencer and shrugged.

“Michelle had no idea about anything and called my dad who briefly told her what happened. So she called me"

"Understandable, she must have been worried..." Spencer said looking down at the floor.

"No, don't do that again..." Max knew Spencer was going to torture himself again saying it was his fault. She sat down next to him and took his hand. “We already talked about this. Neither my dad nor Eloise blame you for anything. Michelle won't either” Spencer nodded.

"Okay... okay, I won't. What I will do is leave. We both need to rest" He got up from the sofa and took his blazer.

"Yes, I know" said Max, accompanying him to the door. "Can I ask you one last thing?"

"Of course, whatever you want".

"Could you send me a text when you get home?... you're as sleep deprived as I am and you're going to drive home still" Spencer smirked at Max's concern.

"I promise" he took her by the waist to kiss her as a goodbye.

"If you keep kissing me like that, next time I won't let you go" Max joked. Spencer returned a smile.

"I'll keep it in mind". He gave her one last kiss and started walking to the elevator. Max closed the door and leaned against it letting go a deep sigh.

“Easy Max. It has been a rough day. Let the boy rest too” she told herself. Then she went to lie down on her bed for a deserved nap. Before falling asleep she felt the phone vibrate. Spencer had sent her a message: "Safe and sound." She left the cell phone on the nightstand and fell into a deep sleep.

**Thank for you reading AND review** **😊**


	11. The tough girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's family has unresolved issues that drag them from several years

Two days had passed since Cat Adams events and Spencer had to travel with the team due to a new case. Max had managed to take a few days off so she could spend more time with her dad and Eloise. She was worried about them and the repercussions of being exposed to a limit situation like the one they lived. That day Max had promised them lunch, stay during the afternoon and stay to sleep. Michelle was also there, only for dinner although.

"I don't understand why she had to take Eloise..." said Michelle, still confused while they were sit around the table after finishing dinner.

"You're talking about psychopaths, I don't know if there are any coherent reasons for that ..." said Max.

"I thought she wanted me to kill her boyfriend. I thought she was going to force me to do that!” Eloise said still shocked remembering about her experience that night.

"But darling, good thing is nothing happened and we are fine" said Dom, trying to calm Eloise's anxiety. Michelle and Max nodded.

"And Spencer did nothing?" Michelle asked with evident anger. Max throwed glare to her older sister at the question.

"We were stuck with the other psycho in his apartment ..." Max said with a sigh.

"While the rest of his team worked hard so we could have Eloise back with us..." added Dom, seeing how the sisters looked at each other with more than disapproval. He wanted to avoid a rude discussion between them.

"Well... it was the least he could do..." said Michelle. Max knew exactly where her older sister's comment was going and was not willing to tolerate it.

"What's your problem Michelle?" Max asked raising her voice.

"My problem?... my problem is about our dad and our younger sister were in danger 'thanks' to your boyfriend's work..." Michelle said raising her voice as well.

“No one wanted this happen Michelle. I don't see why you have to look for culprits among those who only did what they could to help” Max protested.

“Can't you see it, Max? Our family is exposed now. It is not just about you, but about those around you. You can't wait for me to stay calm knowing this could happen again and with worse consequences!”

"Now you blame me?... Are you saying I'm selfish and I don't think about my family?" You're raving Michelle…” Max said shaking her head and huffing angrily.

"It won't be the first time you do that Max... don't play the victim role on this..." added Michelle with an ironic grimace, which took Max out of her wits.

"That’s it! Of course you had to come back to the same topic again and again. Years have passed Michelle and are you still blaming me?... amazing. I can´t believe it!". The discussion had escalated in many ways, which was very much for Eloise, who left the dining table crying and running to her room. It was at that moment Dom intervened again.

"Girls, stop it!. Do you see what you achieve by arguing that way? Eloise has no responsibility for anything…” Dom said to end the conversation. Max bit her tongue and didn't say a word.

"Yes, you're right dad. Eloise is not responsible for anything on this matter…”

"Neither Eloise, nor Max... nor anyone. It just happened. Let's leave it, is it clear?”

"Let's just leave it, Dad. But you know what I think. Now I'm going to see Eloise to apologize. Then I will go home, I want to get Sammy to bed” said Michelle, getting up from the dining table without looking Max. Dom glanced Max and was going to say something, but she stopped him.

"No, Dad, you don't have to say anything". She got up and went to the back yard to get some fresh air and calm down.

Max and Michelle relationship had never been easy. Michelle as an older sister had to grow up quickly to be support in raising her sisters, mainly Eloise. Max's mother had passed away when they were still young and was a responsibility that fell on Michelle, but not Max, who was in the middle of rebellion phase. That made their relationship even rougher. In spite of this, when Michelle got married and became pregnant with Sammy, Max was closer to her family and both were able to establish a closer relationship. But each time a conflict arose within the family, the distance between them became evident by their different way of seeing things in life. Max adored his older sister but her attitude of moral superiority she adopted sometimes made Max mostly angry. In Michelle's case, she would do anything for Max, but it bothered when Max had childish attitudes about things she considered important.

After a while Michelle was gone, Eloise approached Max who was on one of the backyard benches wrapped in a blanket and smoking a cigarette.

"You know that thing kills you, right?" Max had not noticed Eloise was there so she was shocked to hear her voice.

"Elis, you scared me!" Max said. Then she looked at the cigarette she was smoking. "I know, but I needed one of these". Eloise sat next to Max.

"It's not healthy anyway..." Eloise said again.

"You're right. I know". Max stubbed out his half-smoked cigarette. "Elis, I’m so sorry for the outburst at dinner. I didn't want it to end in a discussion like the one you saw"

“Yes, Michelle said the same thing to me before she left. It's okay. I understand. I just don't like to see you both arguing like that… it reminds me so much when…” Eloise was unable to finish the sentence, but Max knew exactly what she was referring to.

"I know. I promise to restrain myself more from now on…” Max assured, opening the blanket she was wrapped to share with her sister, assuming she was feeling cold when she saw her rubbing her hands for some warm.

“Okay Max, I am not going to make you to be someone you are not. Sometimes I think I am more vulnerable than I should be and I would like to be more like you or Michelle, despite the damn genius you both have…”. Max laughed at the comment.

"Don't say that Elis, you are perfect as you are!... plus you're still a young lady" Max said encouragingly.

"I don't want to be just a girl Max anymore, don't say that..." Eloise said tiredly.

"I would love if you could staying like a little girl, I’m terrified to see you grow up! But you're right. Just take it easy, don't rush things, ok?” Eloise nodded.

"Do you think Michelle's anger will go away soon?" Eloise asked.

"I hope so..." Max said with a sigh. "I don't like the idea of Michelle blaming Spencer for all this that happened to us" said Max with a exhale.

"Yes, I know it is not his fault and he tried to do everything possible to help us and protect you" said Eloise.

"The poor man feels so bad about all this..." said Max.

"I guess so..." said Eloise. "Max?... you like him a lot, I’m right?" Eloise asked. Max without looking at her smiled.

"I think so. I know we don't know each other very much yet… but he is a wonderful man and very different from everyone I've ever dated before…”

"It would be a beautiful love story..." Eloise said taking her sister's arm. "I think he is crazy about you too" Max started to laugh.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know... how he looked at you when we were at the FBI offices. He smiled at you every time he looked at you… and you to him” said Eloise. Max blushed a little.

"I thought I had been more subtle..." Max said laughing.

"It's just I know you... that's why I noticed it" Eloise said teasing her sister. Max looked at her and started laughing again.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Max said to his younger sister.

"Oh Max, of course! tell me!!!" Max knew Eloise liked when she tell her things in that tone.

"We already kissed" Max said quietly and smiling.

"What??!!!" Eloise yelled. Max was about to cover her mouth from the scream. Eloise held back a little and lowered her voice. "So? Did you like it?" asked Eloise. Max sighed and leaned back on the bench.

"Yes... it was so... I don't know. I liked very much. I wouldn't know how to describe it. But I can assure you I really liked it” said Max, trying to search for more specific words but she couldn't find them.

"I knew it!... is he your boyfriend now?" Eloise asked.

"But Elis, we just kissed, it doesn't mean anything... yet" said Max.

"Well, no yet... but you'll see. It's a matter of time” said Eloise.

"It could be... but I don't want to ruin it" said Max.

"Of course you won't Max! I have a good feeling about this. I'm sure” said Eloise hugging her sister.

That same early morning Max stayed at the house with his dad and Eloise, Spencer and the team took the jet to return to DC. They had managed to close the case relatively quickly, but not fast enough to return earlier. Spencer looked at the time and saw it was late, so he didn't want to send a message to Max, thinking she was already asleep. Still, he had his phone in one hand as he looked out the window. This time it was Prentiss who came over and sat across from him.

"Spencer? Can I speak to you for a moment?" said Prentiss. Spencer looked at her and nodded silently, putting the phone in his pocket and watching as Emily settled into the seat and leaned her arms on the table that separated them.

"Something’s wrong?" Spencer asked a little confused.

"We haven't been able to talk much since Cat incident, but I think I owe you an apology...". Spencer winced in puzzlement.

"Why do you say that?"

"I put your relationship with Max even more at risk by overexposing her in the face of Cat. I could have thought of something else, but it was the quickest thing we could do under the circumstances..." Prentiss apologized.

“Emily, I know… you don't have to say sorry for that. I understand the reasons. I probably would have done the same. Besides, it was always Cat's idea to do that… ”

“Although I believe it, it could have been different anyway. You were starting something different, trying to separate your work from your personal life, which is we all try to do here as far as we can. And from one moment to the next we entangled Max more in this matter with Cat” said Prentiss with her fingers crossed on the table.

“I am not going to lie about this, I think was one of the worst nights I have had in a long time. And I’m not saying it for me, for her instead. I think I can tolerate almost anything at this point, but I didn't want Max to have to go through this. But it's not your fault or the team's fault, it's Cat's fault,” said Spencer, grimacing with discomfort as he remembered that night.

"It is true. Now, as uncomfortable and strange as everything has been, Max showed how brave she is and how much she cares about you despite having faced something completely unknown to her” Prentiss said with a smile.

"Do you believe it? Why do you say that?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Of course I did. Spencer, tell me, what woman you know would be willing to come face to face a psychopath for protect her family and you? Oh, and don't even consider the brave BAU girls” Emily laughed. Spencer smiled.

"Yes, of course she did, but she did it for her family, her sister was in danger ..." Spencer said.

“It wasn't just because of that, I can be sure. She cares a lot about you. Spencer, I could bet on it and I'm sure I wouldn't lose. You’d have seen how J.J. described to me the look of anger she had when Penelope, Matt and she explained her everything Cat had done to you. JJ told me she could have smacked Cat if we had allowed her to. I think you must consider it before making that woman mad” Emily said laughing. Then she got up, patted Spencer shoulder and went to the other side of the jet to speak to Rossi. Spencer scratched his chin thinking. He took the phone out of his pocket and started to write a message.

Max was looking at the ceiling lying in the bed that used to be hers when she lived there . She was still upset about the argument with Michelle and couldn't sleep. Her cell phone vibrated on the nightstand. Max reached out and saw Spencer had sent her a message: “Case closed. Flying to DC now. I just wanted to wish you good night". Max replied back: “Good news. Too bad you're flying late. I’m still awake. I came to see my dad and Eloise and I stayed here. Tomorrow I'll not work, in case you want to meet”. Spencer replied: “It would be great if we meet tomorrow. I can stop by your apartment in the afternoon”. Max replied: “Perfect. I’ll wait for you in the afternoon. Big kiss and try to sleep”. Spencer smiled at the last message and then put the cell phone back in his pocket. He leaned back in the seat and with closed eyes try to get some sleep during the flight.

A couple of hours later the team landed in DC. Unluckily they couldn't go home because there was work to do. After lunch hour Spencer managed to leave the BAU, where they agreed not to return until the afternoon of the following day unless they had a new case. Before arriving at Max's apartment, Spencer got two coffees and some donuts. Then went up to the 4th floor on Max’s building and knocked on the door.

“Hey handsome!… ” Max said opening the door.

"Hey..." Spencer said with a soft smile.

“I see you brought back ups. Come in” Max said gesturing for Spencer to get in to the apartment.

"I think these are necessary... at least for me" Spencer said as he crossed the threshold and Max closed the door behind him. They both stood looking at each other for a few seconds without moving from their place. Max spoke first.

"Well, you can give me that and I’ll put it on a plate" she said pointing to the box of donuts.

"Sure..." Spencer handed the box to Max who went to the kitchen. Spencer left the two coffee cups on the table and stood waiting for Max to return. When she put the plate of donuts on the table, he took her hand and gently pulled her closer. "I think now I will be able to greet you appropriately..." He leaned down cupping Max's face with both hands and started kissing her. Max closed her eyes and held on to the lapel of Spencer's blazer returning a passional kiss. When they parted for some seconds, Max spoke.

"Wow, I almost was forgetting how this felt..." she said in a whisper.

"I don't... believe me... I thought... about this... everyday..." Spencer said as he gave her short kisses between words.

"Did you really miss me Dr. Reid, uh?" Max asked jokingly. Spencer nodded griping her waist. "Yes, I missed you too" Max said as she tidied his tangled hair with her both hands. "I see you haven't slept much…" she suggested when noticed his dark circles and the slightly redder color of his eyes. It was clear his sleep scheme had not been adequate in the last days.

"In fact, I haven't slept almost in the last two days... but no because of it I was going to miss the chance to see you today" he said, stealing another sneaky kiss from her.

“Come on, let's sit. So you can rest” said Max pointing towards the couch. Spencer took off his blazer and hung it on the rack, then sat on the couch leaving a sigh escaped. Max held out the coffee cup to his while holding her own with the other hand. "Take off your shoes, so you could leave your feet breathe too" Spencer obeyed and exposed her mismatched socks. Max couldn't help but laugh.

"Weird, uh?" Spencer pointed at his socks.

"I would say different..." Max said smiling. "Well, tell me about your trip. Too hard?" Max asked as she sat on the couch on her own crossed legs.

"Surprisingly no, I must say. At first it seemed like an intricate puzzle. Honestly I thought it could would take us a long time to figure out. But once we reviewed victimology more carefully and taking into account how unsub moved from place to place, it gave us enough information to deliver a profile and thus it was easier to locate him with those information. Anyway it was odd, because in cases like these there is a high chance you'll need to modify the profile, since unsub became a group in the end. The initial indications were very essential to reach the last conclusion. In any case, this required to do a pursuing over night to be able to find them. Luke and Matt got in one of the houses where they were hiding. We both with Emily were checking the neighboring courtyards in case they were hidden in one of the neighboring houses. Luckily there were no gunshots…” Spencer said and stopped to drink coffee. He glanced at Max who was silent staring straight at her coffee mug. "I'm already rambling... again..." Max noticed his last sentence and hurried to reply.

"No. It's okay. Really, I was paying attention to your story” said Max drinking from her coffee too.

"What’s wrong?" Spencer asked curiously trying to study her face.

"Nothing is wrong... I already told you, I was truly listening…" said Max.

"Yes I know. But you haven't made any comment on everything I've talked about. By now you would have stopped me…” said Spencer straight looking for her gaze.

"Are you profiling me?" Max asked laughing.

"No... I don't... but I'm sure something happen to you" Spencer was right, Max was still mad at Michelle and upset about the situation at her dad and Eloise's house, but she didn't want to tell him, knowing the effect it might have, and which he would surely interpret as his fault. But I also didn't want to lie to him. "Did something happen with your dad and Eloise yesterday?" Spencer tried to dig deep.

"No. They are doing ok, in fact” Max replied quickly.

"So… it's Michelle..." said Spencer grimacing. Max sighed. 'How could he know?' thought. Of course he knows, for sure it was written on her face.

"But it's not what you think..." Max hastened to say. "It's just… with Michelle we have always our ups and downs... and we had a big argument yesterday..." Max said releasing a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about that?" Spencer asked holding Max's hand. She bit her lower lip wondering if she wanted to delve into the topic. After thinking about it for a couple of seconds, she dared to speak. After all, why not explain to him what happened so he could better understand why she was feeling like this?

"Yes, maybe it is a good idea to do it" Max paused, took a deep breath, and started talking. "Did I ever tell you my mom died when we were still very young with my sisters?"

"Yes, you mentioned it once. But only that” said Spencer.

“Well, at that time Michelle was 19, I was 16 and Eloise 12. We were really very young. When my mom told us she was sick and… there was no cure for her illness, hit us hard. My dad at that time worked a lot and was not so much at home. But when my mom got worse, he had to ask for a long leave to be with her, while Michelle took care of Eloise and me. Well, of course I did not agree with the idea… you will realize that me, at 16 years of age what I least wanted was for my older sister to lead my life…” Max said with a frown.

Spencer nodded and he could feel Max's voice begin to tremble. He took both of her hands in and began stroking them to comfort her. "If you don't feel ok talking about this, that's fine. You don't have to do it now…” he said without releasing her hands. Max shook her head.

"I want to do it. I need to do it. I think if I do this you'll understand a bit my family and why we are so apprehensive towards each other…” said Max. Spencer nodded and was silent. Max kept talking. "When my mom was already dying, we were allowed to go see her with Eloise at the hospital. She looked so tired, but she didn't want to us feeling bad for her and told us everything was going to be ok. Eloise did not quite understand what was happening, but I knew what was going to happen. And no, things were not going to ok. And I felt a contained rage because nobody was honest! Because everyone was lying to us and we were lying about something we knew was going to happen…”. Max paused, looked at Spencer. He didn't take his eyes off her, nor did release her hands.

“The last time I spoke to my mom alone in the hospital she took my hand… and cried because she knew what I was feeling. That it wasn't fair, that I was angry, that I wasn't going to accept it. She told me never to forget I had a family and she would always be taking care of me, no matter if I was no longer in this world… ”. Some tears began to roll down Max's cheeks inadvertently. She took a minute to breathe and hold back those tears hoping they wouldn't fall any further. Spencer watched her silently, helping to wipe away the tears with his thumbs.

“The last thing I said to her was I didn't care and I didn't need anyone. That I could handle my feelings alone and she shouldn't worry about me. I would be fine and I could take care of myself. Michelle heard that and has never forgiven me for saying those things to my mom on her deathbed. She always believed I depreciated her love for me and our family. And… you know? sometimes I believe that too. But there are moments when I feel she understood what I was referring to and it wasn't I didn't love her... I just wanted to be strong and no give reasons to her to worry about me. I would like to think she understood it... but it broke my heart when they told me that she was already gone. I didn’t shed any tears until 3 months after her death. I was only consumed by rage. The month my mom died, I ripped myself out of home and went to Baltimore, staying with some friends. I was not going to accept anything and I rebelled. I left my dad and my sisters. I wanted to deal with the pain alone, thinking if I did it I wouldn't hurt anyone and I could heal myself…” Max said in a trembling voice.

"But you couldn't..." Spencer said as he gently caressed one of her hands and with the other tried to dry the new tears from Max fell down her cheeks. Max shook her head.

"No, the pain didn’t go away. And I didn't set free my family from it either. When my dad came looking for me in Baltimore, I knew I was messing it up. Just when I realized what I have done I was able to cry and I didn't stop doing for weeks…” Spencer released one of his hands to be able to embrace her. She nestled against his chest. Some tears still ran down her cheeks. “After things calmed down a bit. I tried to accept things had changed and I would have to give in even if I didn't like it. It was not until I was 18 I began to feel I was healing. But every once in a while this comes back”. Max sighed. "Spencer, I'm so sorry... I'm sharing with you this old burden of mine..."

"No, you don't have to say sorry for that. You are a brave woman Max, don't forget that. Okay, you were 16 years old and you faced it as you could. There is no formula for dealing with a grieve… and no matter how long it takes…” Spencer rubbed Max's hair without breaking the embrace.

"Yes I know. But it has been difficult because that friction always appears between us. I swear I understand her so much. Michelle is right almost 99% of the time, but sometimes she beats me… ”

"But even though all that, you have each other and support each other... that's what a real family does, right?"

"Yes, it’s true. When Sammy was born, was my moment of redemption with Michelle. I love that boy so much, I would really do anything for him… anything” said Max sighing and calming her breathing.

"Well, I agree, Sammy is a great child, who I have a lot to thank for, by the way" They both smiled. Spencer moved to a corner of the couch, stretched his legs along and let that Max to lie on his chest as he held her. Then he continued speaking. “I understand you may have differences with Michelle, but you both love and care about each other. Surely your mom is proud of you two” he said trying to comfort her.

"I really hope so. Sometimes I miss her so much. She knew what to say at the right time. Many things she could teach me I had to learn them on my own” said Max with a sigh.

"And that is what makes you the great woman you are now" said Spencer while Max smiled.

"You are really good with words, huh?" Max joked.

"I’m telling you the truth. I couldn't lie to you on that. You are an exceptional woman. You have a big heart. You love your family. You love life and you live it intensely… and I like that about you” said Spencer before putting a kiss on her head while stroking her arm. Max hold Spencer's hand that rested on his stomach, brought it to her lips and kissed it intensely.

"I must insist you are a lovely human being..." said Max smiling.

"Yeah… I know..." Spencer said smiling and closing his tired eyes. Max traced circles on his chest over his shirt with her fingertips as played with his tie. They were both silent as their bodies relaxed. Max also closed her eyes. She was clearly more relieved after removing what was stuck in her chest. After a while, and without realizing it, they fell asleep deeply.

**Thank for very very very much for you reading AND review** **😊**


	12. The First Night Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Max have their first night date. How will it end?

Max didn't know how long they'd been sleeping, but when she woke up tried to move without disturbing Spencer. Managing to get up from the couch she saw Spencer hardly moved. It was evident he had not slept at all in days and was tired, so she did not want to disturb him by now. Max took a blanket from one side of the couch and covered him with it. Then she went to the bathroom to washing her face to feel more awake, filled a glass with water and sat at the desk turning on the laptop. Next day must to go back to school so wanted to prepare some things from work before that.

The clock was ticking around 7:00 p.m. when Spencer began to stretch. Max saw him move in the couch and slowly open his eyes as he yawned. When he was aware of being awake, sat up quickly and very confused.

“Easy there, you're in my place. You fell asleep on the couch”. Max said to calm him down. Spencer started rubbing his eyes with the palms.

"Max, I'm so sorry... what time is it?" asked in a sleepy voice.

"Almost 7 pm" Max replied watching as Spencer tried to wake up still rubbing his eyes. She couldn't help but think of how cute he was in that situation, like a little boy with tangled hair, half-open eyes, and messy clothes.

"Wow..." Reid tried to get up but was still dizzy from sleep.

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't get up so fast. You're going to fall”. Max ordered.

"Ok, ok... I’m fine... were you awake all this time?... you were with me when I fell asleep...". Spencer asked looking at Max.

"Yes, I slept a little too..." said Max. Spencer was already sitting on the couch, wide awake.

"I’m an horrible partner... I come to see you and I fall asleep. Great…”. Max laughed.

"Hey... don’t worry about that. You are the one who hadn't slept in days. Also I would not say it was a waste of time… you look so adorable sleeping… like Sleepy Beauty”. Spencer couldn't help but blush at Max's comment.

“Still, it's very disrespectful from me. Sorry…”. Spencer said putting his shoes on and tying his shoelaces.

"Don’t be sorry. I like you feel comfortable enough to sleep on my couch… for now” Max said winking. Spencer just could cleared his throat at the comment.

"Ehm... and what are you doing now?" Spencer asked seeing Max's laptop on.

“Well, tomorrow I go back to school. I want to prepare a little before the chaos” she said laughing.

"Oh, I understand. Ok, I think I should go then". He got up from the couch correcting his clothes a little.

“You don't have to go if you don't want to yet. I can do something for dinner…” she said getting up from her chair.

Don't worry, it's not necessary. I don't want to disturb you, I also think when I get to my apartment I will eat something fast and go to bed again… ”. Spencer replied as he approached Max who was still standing next to her desk.

When he had her face to face, Spencer took her by the waist and stared at her. Reid had tangled hair and his tie to the other side of his neck. In Max's eyes the man looked irresistible. He smiled at her as he examined her features. Thus, an idea crossed his head. Max looked at him curiously as his eyes began to glow as if a light bulb had suddenly lit up.

"Max, I think we deserve a real date..." Spencer said solemnly and without letting go of her waist. Max tilted her head in doubt.

"Don't you think we've had 'dates' already? What are you thinking Dr. Reid?" Max asked playfully as she grabbed his tie and tried to pull it into right place.

“Yes, we had, certainly. But I'm talking about a date as classic definition of date is” said Spencer.

"Okay, and what would a ‘classical date’ be like for you?" Max asked laughing.

“First of all, such a date has to be at night. Secondly, a date like this deserves to me come to pick you up here at your apartment and take you to dinner in a nice and quiet place. Third, it is essential I give you flowers. Fourth, it has to be a date where we can talk a lot, looking each other in the eye, laugh a lot and... of course, another very important point: where I would kiss you while we are enveloped by candlelight" Spencer traced with his fingertips small circles down Max's back as he spoke. The combination of his words and his caresses made Max shiver a little.

"Wow, it doesn't sound bad at all, I must say... if your intention is to indulge me like that, I think I accept it" Max said with a smile as she got up to catch his lips with hers intensely. Spencer answered the kiss with the same intensity. He only broke the kiss a little to speak.

"Tomorrow then?" Spencer asked eagerly.

"Seems right to me. Tomorrow night”. Max replied.

"Perfect!" Spencer said with an open smile.

"I don't know where this romantic streak of yours Dr. Reid comes from, but I'm not going to complain..." Max said jokingly.

"I don't think I could say either..." he said as leaned forward to continue the kiss they had previously interrupted. When they felt lack of air, they both pulled away. "Now I must go. I have considerably abused your hospitality and time today”

"Ok. Tomorrow night then?" Spencer nodded. Giving her one last goodbye kiss, Reid walked to the door and left the apartment.

The next day Spencer had texted Max asking her if 8:00 PM was a good time to pick her up. She answered it was okay. It was close to 7:00 PM and Max was getting out of the shower going to the closet to choose the attire would wear that night. Max thought for a moment about what to pick. Since this was a date as Spencer described before, she thought a dress would be best option. She wanted to live up to the moment, and if meant stepping out of her comfort zone a bit, was willing to do it. The option chosen was a black dress. It will make her hips stand out.

The dress also had a moderate neckline. She thought if the idea was to only make Spencer “a little” nervous her outfit would work. Then Max looked for shoes to match the dress choosing a high-heeled ones to try, in part, to reach at Spencer's height, although was impossible to achieve anyway. She hoped date didn't include dancing, because if it did, those shoes wouldn't be a good idea to be honest. In her bet, told herself it would only be a dinner, so she shouldn't worry about it. Also chose a lighter colored coat to make a little contrast to the rest of her clothing. The makeup sought to highlight both her eyes and lips. Black and red would make a good contrast, she thought.

At exactly 20:00 there were two knocks on the door. Surely Spencer, with his usual punctuality, was the one who was there to pick her up. Max went to open the door.

"Hey!... on time as always" Max said to Spencer who was standing on the threshold with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a smile impossible to erase from his face. He was also prepared for the occasion: full suit, white shirt, dark tie, and black shoes. When Reid saw Max, his jaw dropped four floors and couldn't help but look at her full body. "Wow..." he thought without being able to speak for a few seconds.

"Hey... I ... I brought you this..." he said as crossed the threshold and handed her the flowers.

“Spencer, thanks, they are so beautiful. I will put them in water right now”. Max took the bouquet and turned to the kitchen to fetch a vase. Spencer couldn't help but stare in awe at Max's figure and how good she looked in her dress. He also couldn't help but comment something about it.

"I must say that... you look ... amazing..." Max returned an open smile.

"Thank you. You look very handsome today too” said Max as she placed the flowers on the table.

"Thank you ... although looking at you I can hardly keep up on that ..." Spencer replied. Max couldn't help but laugh.

"Don’t say that!. Give me a minute I'm going to get my purse and my coat and could we go”. Spencer nodded, standing by the door waiting for Max.

They left the building and Spencer propped onto the street to stop a taxi. The car stopped and he opened the door for Max to get in, then went to the other side to get on. He gave the instructions to driver and they started off the trip. The time they stayed in the taxi both shared silent looks and smiles. Neither spoke, but it was evident their contemplative attitude towards each other said a lot about how nervous they were in that moment. The only physical contact they had during the trip was Max's hand, which reached for Spencer's to gently squeeze it and not release it until the end of the trip.

Spencer's heart was pounding. He wanted at all costs a special night with Max. In his mental scheme it was his first real date with her, so he was anxious and wished everything was as perfect as he had imagined it ever since idea came into his mind.

Few times in his entire life Reid had the opportunity to reach this point with someone. Point he considered ‘formal’ but lacking any label: no boyfriends, no lovers, no friends... or perhaps all of it together, but without giving it a specific name. For Spencer this is a moment with a thin line: either everything moving forward or everything moving backwards. He felt the bet was leaning towards 'moving forward'. Max's signs gave him confidence. But same confidence faltered the second his insecurities returned to torture him from time to time.

In her side, Max was curious. She wasn't thinking Spencer wants to prove something, or maybe he is, but for the confidence dynamic they'd begun to have over the past few days, tonight could mean a lot: rush things, staying in same way, or stop them. She didn’t like impression Spencer could feel he must exhibit all his courtesy to impress her. She had already made her bet on him and didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or feel compelled to do something just to please her. Max was not that type of woman and suspected Spencer already knew it. But it was true she had learned things from him also in this short time: clearly he was a very different man from the average and as such, full of surprises, then… why not let herself be surprised? With that last thought Max decided she was going to suppress any fear or doubt and was going to enjoy tonight as if it were his first meeting in the park or his first coffee date.

When they reached the place, Reid quickly got off to go open the door on Max's side. He offered his hand to help her down. They were in front of a restaurant located on one of DC's main avenues. It looked quite fancy. Both approached hall where a man asked them "Do you have a reservation?". "Yes. For two. Reid” Spencer replied. The receptionist searched his register. "Dr. Reid, please join me over here”. They crossed a large hall where there were several tables and many people siting. In one corner was another entrance to a smaller room. In that room there were only three tables. Of which only one was occupied. The man pointed to one of the empty tables for them to sit on as he asked for their coats and jackets to make them more comfortable. Then he left two menus and left, saying the waiter would take their order soon.

The room had warm lighting, which was complemented by candles arranged on each table. It was a quiet space, unlike the hall they had crossed where more noise could be heard. When they sat down, Spencer opened the menu while Max scanned the place with her eyes.

"Spencer, this place is gorgeous" said Max looking at his surroundings.

“And very calm, by the way. No one here can disturb us and we’ll not have the noise from the main hall either” added Spencer.

"Wow, I feel like in those '80s movies, with a lot of glamour" said Max laughing.

"If you'll allow me, I must say tonight you look perfect to fit on that description" Spencer said flatteringly.

"Dude, don’t you put me on that spot. I will have to behave as if I were a celebrity before thousands of paparazzi” Max said laughing as she imagined the scene.

"No no no. You don't have to feel that way. The plan is we enjoy tonight. I want you to be comfortable. If you are disturbed or disliked by something, we can leave at any time…”. Spencer said taking one of her hands that was resting on the table.

“Don’t worry Dr. Reid. I'll find for my balance” Max said smiling without releasing his hand and winking. "Well, what are we going to have for dinner today?" Max asked placing attention on the menu.

"There are many options here... I at least want to try the steak of this place" Reid said confidently.

"Okay. Let's see…”. Max started to look at the menu and decided for a stirred fry meat with grilled vegetables. When the waiter came, he took both orders. Spencer also pointed something on the drink menu which the waiter wrote down. Then waiter left in search of their order.

"Well, and how was the return today?" Spencer asked as he settled the cloth napkin on his lap.

"I think it was good. Exhausting, yes. I was only absent three days, but today I noticed immediately. Also, those kids had more energy than I had seen in weeks” said Max with a huff.

"Maybe they missed their teacher" Spencer joked.

"Well ... if so, I would prefer not to be missed so much..."

"Hard not to miss you, if you ask me..." he said winking her.

"How flirty Dr. Reid!" Max said teasing Spencer.

"Hey, you deserve all the praises I can give you. These are just a few. If I had better ones, believe me I would give them to you”.

"You know, I'm going to get used to it with all this. So much courtesy is not usual for me, if you understand what I mean. Now, I'm not complaining either, by the way” said Max.

"Ok, it's possible you don't be used to. But if it doesn't bother you, I'd love to keep doing it…”

"Only if you let me do the same with you handsome" said Max while Spencer smiled slightly flushed.

"Okay, I think we both can praise each other, why not?" Reid sentenced.

"For me, sounds like a very good deal" Max declared smiling. Spencer nodded. They stared for a few seconds in silence, until Reid began to speak.

"Moving on to another topic, have you heard any news from the Smithsonian?" Max winced with a shrug.

"Nothing. They told me the process was slow and I had to be patient. Maybe next week I will have the first interview. I'm nervous. I had already told you I would love to have that job…” she said accompanying her words with a sigh.

"Yes, and I'm sure you will get it, you just have to be patient, as they indicate…" said Reid trying to assurance her.

"I hope you're right!" Max said. At that moment the waiter appeared with a bottle of wine. He shows it to Spencer and he nods. The waiter opens it and pours some of it into Max and Spencer's glasses, then puts down the bottle. "Spencer ...? Are you going to drink wine?” said Max oddly.

"That's right, we'll drink wine" Spencer sentenced.

"But you told me you didn't drink..." Max interrupted.

"What I said... was I only drink on special occasions" Reid said smiling. "And for me, this is… indeed a special occasion"

“Wow! I’m flattered” Max said a little flushed.

"Shall we toast?" Spencer said raising his glass once the waiter had left after putting the bottle in the table.

"I think we must to do it. And make a toast for...? ” Max asked. Spencer was silent for a moment, wondering about words he was going to let out of his mouth.

“Ehm, well… I want to toast for our first night date... for you, thank you for accepting my invitation. I would also toast to have the privilege to have your presence... and I'm not just saying it only for today. Max, I'm really very… glad to have met you and... to be with you now”. Max nodded smiling, without saying a word, just raised her glass as they did the toast.

They talked for a while about the job Max was applying for. She related how her head hunter had come up with the notice and the requirements of the job, for which Max thought her fitted in quite well. After a while their plates came. While they ate they continued talking. Max asked Spencer how he got to work at the BAU. He related how his first approach with Gideon had been, and it was he who finally made it possible for him to join the BAU despite his young age. Spencer couldn't help but tell what Gideon's fate had been years later. But despite as sad as it had been, he hoped Gideon was proud of him, more than even his own father.

"And since when do you not have contact with your dad?" Max asked after Spencer told Max some more details about how his dad had abandoned him and his mother when Reid was still a child.

"It's going to be 12 years now... or maybe a little more..." Spencer said as he did the mental math.

"And there is no times don't you feel curious for to know about him...?" Max asked.

"I don’t know. He has been so absent in my life I would not even know what to talk to him. It's clearly not like the relationship you have with your dad"

"Ok. I understand. Although I didn't have much daily interaction with my dad when I was a child, well ... after my mom, I think things changed for the better between us and yes, now we are very close" said Max, taking a sip of her wine.

"It’s possible to see that clearly, same feeling with your sisters..." Reid declared as he assaulted his steak.

"Yes, my dad has been very understanding with me and all my disasters..." Max laughed. “Really, my dad has a golden patience with my sisters and with me. And I already told you the other day how things were between us…”

"Yes. I know. I suppose that's happen when you have children, you could do anything for them. I could say the same about my mom”. Max was going to ask something related, but before any word came out of her mouth she stopped. Spencer noticed her gesture and looked at her curiously.

"Were you going to say something? Why did you stop?"

"Nothing... I don't think it's relevant now. Besides we are having a very good evening, I don't want to ruin… ” Max was trying to see if she could change the subject but Spencer wasn't letting go so simply.

"Max. You don't have to be so restrained with me. I would love if we could continue to be open with each other. If you want to tell me or asking me something, you don't have to keep it to yourself”. Max nodded, as Spencer took her landed hand across the table.

"Ok… you’re right. Well… what ... what I was going to ask you was how you could managed yourself seeing your mom dealing with her illness. After all these years, being your only family... how could you do it?”.

Spencer nodded, pondering Max's question. "Do you see why I shouldn't have opened my mouth?" Max reproached.

“Don´t say that. It is a good question, really. Truthfully, and to be honest with you… I think it was only a few years ago I began to accept I could no longer do anything about it. I spent many years thinking I could do something, just as we saved people from serial killers every day, for a long time I wanted to believe I could heal my mom... and it’s curious, because even in her state of lucidity, she has been the one has taught me that it is beyond my hands and all she wants... is me being happy and... we can enjoy all the time we can have together, although we both know that it is uncertain” said Spencer with a bitter smile.

"A mother knows..." said Max squeezing his hand. Spencer couldn't help but smile at the comment. Max tilted her head, not fully understanding Reid's reaction. Spencer noticed and rushed to explain himself.

“My mom has always told me that. 'A mother knows'… and yes, it seems like that. It sure is the same thing your mom ever told you” Spencer replied. Max nodded smiling as she took a sip of wine. Spencer did the same.

Progressing the conversation, Spencer asked Max why she had chosen to study art history and if she had considered other options. While Max had already told him how chaotic the process of studying had been, they had not discussed why her choice in first place. Max told Spencer her mom had always encouraged her to take out her most spontaneous streak even though she considered herself much more structured like her dad. She thought a good combination of both was not to be an open artist, although visuals has always been one of her weaknesses, both painting and photography.

"And do you paint regularly?" Reid asked curiously.

“It has not been part of me for since many years. In fact, when I started teaching I stopped doing it. I have only taken the chance to explore a little more in photography, but not professionally either. But I really like it” said Max taking another sip of her wine. They had finished eating and were waiting for dessert and coffee.

"Well, it is clear I did not exploit that kind of seed very much. Although I find it very interesting. I could just try to mathematically replicate things but that's a complete lack of talent about it”. Spencer laughed.

"Although I could bet you admire aesthetics a lot..." Max intervened.

"I do, of course. But not to develop it by myself” said Spencer shaking his head.

“Ok, it seems fair to me. But I enjoy to know it's something you appreciate. I would have thought you only fit into hard science” said Max finishing her wine.

“I would like to think more about how da Vinci was in his time. The expressions of science and aesthetics can coexist, at least that’s what I think...". Spencer's reflection was interrupted by the waiter bringing the desserts and coffee they had ordered. They continued talking about the museums and places they knew. Max was not surprised when Spencer told her about all the places he knew throughout the country. She felt sort healthy envy upon hearing him.

"Wow, I have many places to visit before I die!" Max exclaimed eagerly.

"Let's say it's one of the benefits of working and traveling for many places... at least that could be called a gain" said Spencer.

“Still, I wouldn't want to have your job just to see museums across the country. I would only do it if I didn't have to chase psychopaths” Max said laughing.

"Yes, it's true" said Spencer, laughing too. He was fascinated seeing how Max laughed and seemed so relaxed. He couldn't help but hold her hand again and start rubbing it with his thumb. Max responded by squeezing his hand while caressed his palm with one of her free fingers. They were a few seconds in silence looking at each other. Max broke the silence after a moment.

“Spencer, I have to tell you this night has really been incredible. And… it’s not for all the wine I have drunk, I must clarify…”. Both laughed.

“I'm not going to blame the wine, either, but it's only fair I tell you… you look so gorgeous laughing at the candlelight. It was just as I had imagined… or better…” said Reid. Max looked down a little embarrassed.

"Stop it. You are going to make me blush… once more" said Max. Spencer leaned to get closer to her before speaking again.

"There is nothing wrong with that. If you knew how nervous still I’m now… and how craving am I for kiss you right now…” he said almost in a whisper. Max felt her body shudder.

“Spencer, you don't have to if you don't feel comfortable. Tonight is already perfect enough… ”

Ignoring her words, Spencer got up and sat in the chair right next to Max, without releasing her hand. With the other hand grabbed her chin and lifted it up enough to meet her lips with his. He closed his eyes and began to kiss her gently as rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Max grabbed Spencer's neck with her free hand still kissing him. When they broke the kiss looked at each other, both with a smile plastered on their faces.

"I hope you enjoyed this dinner as much as I have so far" said Spencer still rubbing Max's cheek.

"Of course I enjoyed it! It has been a marvelous night with you. I really loved it, thank you" said Max stealing another kiss from him.

After dinner, with the check paid and their jackets/coats recovered, both left the restaurant. Spencer called a taxi that landed just in front of them. They got on and as he gave the driver instructions to Max's apartment. Once there, he helped Max down again and went up to her apartment with her. They were holding hands walking slowly and laughing. They reached the door and Max pulled out her keys to open the door. Once with the door open, before getting inside and both being on the threshold, Max spoke.

“I already told you this, but again it doesn't hurt. Thanks Spencer. It was an amazing night, honestly"

"Tonight was perfect for me, too" Spencer said as he clutched one of Max's cheeks with one of his hands. "Thanks for accepting my invitation in first place…”

"I would have been a totally fool if I had refused" said Max smiling. Spencer smiled too and leaned down to kiss her. He did not dare to start the kiss, however, he was only millimetres away. It was Max who grabbed the lapel of his blazer to draw him to her so she could put their lips together.

The kiss became more intense, heating and longer while seconds passing. Spencer cupped Max's face with both hands as she had their arms around his neck grabbing as much as she could while her back rested against the door frame. Reid felt a tickle run through his body. He wanted to speak but did not dare to do it. The thought of inviting him come inside crossed Max's mind, but that kiss has been so intense enough to become something else between four walls. She doubted. What if she stopped thinking and just let herself go? Feeling his breath on her would be enough to make her lose sanity. She would like to pull him into the apartment and end that wonderful night in her bed. But something in the back of her head stopped Max.

Spencer expected her to say something to him or give him a sign. He didn’t want to presume something and ending ruin that wonderful night. Her scent was irresistible, and he could bet she too was having an internal struggle for the same reason. The more his mouth sank into her neck, the harder it was to think of anything other than touching her body. But he neither would give 'that' step. Her fear of ruining it was stronger. Max was the one who finally broke the kiss and spoke.

"There is something with you and the kisses on the thresholds..." she joked. Spencer couldn't help but laugh, still with his mouth on Max's neck.

"It's possible. The door frames are very sexy…” he said muffling his words against her neck and starting give her short kisses in her collarbone and chin. Max was laughing as much at Reid's comment as at the tickling of his lips over her skin. When she pulled away spoke again.

“Ok. I think it’s time to you go home. Good night Spencer. Thanks for bringing me back and for the dinner, of course” said Max with a soft voice and fondling his hair. Then she rose on her feet to kiss him goodbye.

"You´re right. Good night, Max” Spencer said smiling. After looking at each other for a few more seconds, he turned and started making his way to the elevator. When the elevator doors closed, Max finally got in her apartment and closed the door.

Spencer left the building looking for a taxi to return to his apartment. A thin rain had begun to fall at that time of night. Little did he care about that. Despite not having gone further that night, he felt happy, almost like a teenager. He couldn't stop laughing alone. Max, meanwhile, lay on her bed taking off her shoes and looking at the ceiling. She was impressed and delighted at the same time. It had been a long time since she had a 'date' like this. In fact, she couldn't remember ever dating someone like Spencer before. Max thought it was the perfect combination of charming… and sexy. That last one thought made her sigh. "Maybe I should have invited him to come in... now we would be on something else" told herself as she covered her face with a pillow. "Max, stop it. You said this should be slow. Don't start with second thoughts now on it!”. Then she got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for bedtime.


	13. Mexico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer tells Max details of his odyssey in Mexico and its consequences.

Next day Spencer's phone woke him up before scheduled. Penelope was calling. They had a case. Once at the BAU, Prentiss told everyone about this one. Their destination was Texas. They should started their fly in 30 minutes. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed to the jet. Sitting in one of the couches, Reid took his cell phone and sent a message to Max: “New case. Texas. I’m ready to leave. How did you sleep?". He got a reply half an hour after : “Hello handsome. Too bad you had to travel so early. I slept very well. Take care and tell me how everything is going”.

That night they was still at the police station where had settled to work on the case. Spencer felt his phone ring: Max was calling.

"Hey, you... how's it going?" Max said on other side of the line.

"Hey... slower than I expected. Not even doing an exhaustive geographic profile I’ve been able to reduce the search ratio…”. Max could feel frustration in his voice.

"Maybe you need to clear your head just a little. Have you come out there to breathe even for a moment today?” Max asked with concern.

"Not really... since we got here it has been a ‘coming and going’. I didn't even realized it's already night…” he said rubbing his neck.

“Fresh air could help… I don't know, try it”. Max said seeking to encourage him.

"Yeah, you're right, I've been on this for too long. I'll try to get out of here for a minute... now changing the subject, how are you?" Spencer asked as he went to a corner of the room to talk to Max.

"Good. Very good indeed!. I had a call from the Smithsonian today. I have an interview scheduled in two days” Max said excitedly.

"Max, that's great! Those are very good news” said Spencer sharing Max's enthusiasm.

"Yes. I know! But I'm so nervous and anxious…” Max admitted.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok. If I don't come back sooner you have to tell me everything about it” said Spencer.

"Sure I will!. Now I’ll let you work… if not your boss will be mad at me” Max said laughing.

"Thanks for calling. Tomorrow I’ll try to call you if we are still here” Spencer said with a sigh.

"Don’t worry handsome. Just keep telling me how everything is going. And remember to take breaks sometimes…” Max answered back.

"Yes, I’ll do it. Bye beauty” Spencer said.

"Bye" Max said before hanged up. Spencer put the cell phone in his blazer’s pocket. When he looked up, Emily was staring him with a smile.

"Max?". Spencer nodded. "How's it going everything between you two?" Prentiss asked.

"Good. Very good I must say…” said Spencer smiling and a little flushed.

“I’m glad. I like to see ‘that’ smile in your face Spence. I’m happy knowing everything goes good. Max looks like a fantastic woman” said Emily.

"She is, indeed...". Spencer stopped a second before knowing whether to continue speaking or not. "It’s... I don't know how to describe it. It's tough to find someone you feel so comfortable with so quickly…”

"It’s a good sign. Try not to rationalize it too much, ok?. Let your feelings speak and not your brain…” Prentiss suggested.

"And how can I do that?" Spencer asked laughing. Prentiss shook her head. “I think a break would be good for us. Do you want to go for a coffee? And I can explain you, genius boy, some things about relationships”.

Spencer nodded and both left the office. Once outside police station, they walked a few blocks to the nearest cafe. They got in and ordered two coffees to go. While they waited, Prentiss began her debrief.

"What particular issue complicates you about your relationship with Max?" Emily asked directly.

"I don’t know. I mean, I think we are at a moment where someone has to take next step… and I don't know if I should do it and what exactly should I do…” Spencer said clearly confused.

"And what would be this step according to you...?" Emily asked as they received their coffees and left the place. Spencer shrugged his shoulders. "But you must have some idea Spencer. I assume you both already kissed. I assume you both by now talked about things you like or not. I presume too you both already talked about sensitive issues in your lives. And I assume you both already slept together...". Spencer's face winced at the last thing Emily said. "Wait… what?, no sex yet?... Are you waiting for a meteor to fall on earth or something like that to do it?" Prentiss said raising her eyebrows and in reproachfully tone.

"No, no sex yet. But don't think 'that' is the only issue for me. We just decided to take things slow. And yes, I’m not going to lie: every day it’s been more difficult for me be faithful to my word, but it’s ok. Last night we had a dinner date and you would have seen her in that dress, I didn't know how to react. Well I had an idea but I didn't dare go further. But it’s ok. I thought it was not the right moment. Or maybe it was and I was so stupid enough to let it go. I don't want to be the one who always expects things to happen, but honestly in this case I’m too scared to take a chance and ruin it…” Spencer said with a hint of frustration in his voice. Then he took a sip of his steaming coffee.

“You're not going to screw it up Spencer. If Max thinks you are being awfully bold, although I doubt it, she’ll tell you. This are things can be discussed, it’s not just about reacting or not reacting. Testing waters is ok, boldness is ok. I don't think she’ll be mad if you are honest in what you feel and what you want"

"This will be easier if were talking about one-night stand…”. Spencer smirked and let out a sigh.

“That is why there’re people who prefer one-night stands before a relationship as such. Well, it’s a personal decision. But in this case, what do you want with Max? If your answer is physical contact and that's it, it's okay. Otherwise, you’ll have to put more things on the balance” said Prentiss taking another sip of her coffee.

"No, I don't just want that. I want more than that” Spencer said convinced of his words.

"Then so those are the options you have to explore. And she has to know it too. Tell her” Emily said trying to encourage him.

"It sounds so easy in words..." Spencer said as they walked back to the police station.

"Hey!, I never said it was easy, I'm just saying it's the most honest thing you can do for yourself and for her" Prentiss said warming her hands with the coffee she was holding. Spencer nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Emily, I really want this to work” Reid replied.

"You'll have to dare then, and put your fears of rejection aside" Prentiss said, giving his shoulder a little squeeze. "Okay, tomorrow I'll hand you the bill of this lovers consulting. Now let's go back to catch our elusive son of a bitch” said Prentiss laughing. Both entered the police station to continue their work.

The case continued developing next day until after mid-afternoon they were capable to identify the unsub and his location. The entire team went to make the arrest since it was likely he has as hostage a potential new victim. Despite there was shotguns exchange, nobody resulted injured and arrest was carried out without major obstacles. Prentiss decided given the hour was a better idea to return DC next morning, so she dispatched the entire team to one of the local hotels so they stay the night.

After having dinner at the first floor hotel’s restaurant with the rest of the team, Spencer went to his room and prepared to go to bed. When he was ready to sleep, he called Max.

"Max?" Spencer said when she answered after the phone rang several times.

"Hey. Spencer… sorry, I was in the kitchen. I didn't hear the phone before. Still in Texas?” Max asked.

"Yes, but not for long. Tomorrow morning we’ll return to DC”

“Good news then. I hear you with fatigued voice. Will you be able to sleep tonight?”

“Yes, in fact, I’m in the hotel room right now. I expect to fall asleep as soon as possible. I just wanted to call you… to say goodnight” Spencer said.

"How cute you are Dr. Reid, had I told you that before?"

"Yes, you did. But I like it when you say it..." Spencer said smiling.

"You’re an entirely cute, adorable and... sexy man... you know?" said Max playfully and laughing.

"Ahh, just what I needed to hear..." Spencer said.

"Since when so snooty Dr. Reid?"

“I said it thinking on heard you laugh. Hearing you laugh was what I needed today before sleep” Spencer said in a soft voice.

"Don't keep saying those things or I'm going right now to the airport to take a flight to Texas" Max said in a warning tone. Spencer chuckled out loud.

"Hey, tomorrow we can see us again. By the way… what time is your interview?” Spencer asked, remembering what they had talking the previous day.

"At noon. The good news are I only have one class early morning so I have plenty of time to get there” said Max.

"Are you anxious…?" Spencer asked.

"To be honest, I’m panicking!" Max recognized.

"Stay calm. Everything will be perfect. Just be you and you’ll see everything will be fine” Spencer said trying to reassure her.

"Are you sure what you're saying? Being me?... I don't know if that'll really work" Max said laughing.

“They’re going to love you. Trust me” Spencer replied.

"Ok, ok. I'm going to do my best to relax myself. Even if I'm almost positive I won't sleep tonight” Max said.

"Well… despite I'm not the best person giving sleep advice, I can only tell you to at least try to rest..."

"I promise I’ll try. And... call me tomorrow when you're already in DC, we can meet in the afternoon if you can... and we can talk about how everything was"

"Right!. Of course, I’ll do it” said Spencer.

"Ok there. Now it’s time to hang up, you must be exhausted. Good night handsome” Max said as a goodbye.

"Good night beauty…". Spencer hang up, put the cellphone on the nightstand and covered himself with the bedspread. The flight would leave early. A few minutes passed and he managed to fall asleep.

Next day, Max at 11:50 was in one of the Smithsonian's offices waiting to be called to her interview. She was moving her hands nervously, biting her lower lip and bouncing one leg while she try to calm down. At that moment a woman appears through one of the doors and asks "Maxine Brenner?". Max gets up. The woman invites her to get in to the office and closes the door behind her.

Past 12:55 Max finished the interview. She said goodbye to the woman with whom was talking and go out into the hall where the front doors was. As she was going down the stairs noticed Spencer staring at her with one foot propped on the last step.

“Spencer! What are you doing here? I thought you’d call me when you'd arrive to DC…” Max said when she saw him. Reaching almost to the last rung without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck. Reid quickly took her by the waist and stamped a kiss on her lips.

"I came to reach you. We arrived DC early and I have the rest of the day off. How was it?" Reid asked brushing her bit messy hair.

"The interview... was good... I think. Although the process continues. At least I’m very satisfied with all I said in there…” Max said with a shrug.

“They’re going to realize that you’re are the best for this position. You'll see” said Spencer winking and stamping a kiss on her lips again.

“Uhmm… I’m going to hire you as my personal trainer. You’re more effective than my head-hunter” Max said laughing. Spencer returned her an open smile.

"Lunch time? There’re very good places around here” said Spencer, holding her hand.

"Yeah, good idea. After that we can walk for a while. I think we both need fresh air and this day seems very favorable for it” said Max. Spencer nodded and they started walking.

They found a small restaurant not very crowded where to have lunch. While they were eating Spencer asked Max for details of the interview. She told him this round was with a first selection of 10 applicants, so later they should call her for a final interview if she make it to the shortlist.

Max also told Reid about what should do if she was picked: the development of special programs also required its be commanded by the professionals themselves and training the volunteers who worked in them. It was a full time job and required a lot of organization. As Max talk about the things she can do with the job, Spencer could see how her eyes sparkled with pure emotion. Reid wondered if was the same look he irradiated when he speaks fervently about his own work. Spencer thought probably it is.

With lunch finished Spencer and Max began to walk through the surrounding streets and headed into a park near the museum. At that time people were seen walking from their lunches back to their workplaces, just a few children playing and people walking their pets. They were both holding hands as they walked in a slow pace.

Max stopped Spencer in one of the park's water fountains where people spontaneously toss coins to make wishes. Some people like named it as Trevi’s Fountain from DC. It seemed strange to Spencer and he couldn't help but frown.

"Yes, I know what you’re thinking right now. But superstition is something we have always lived with and it’s happen around the world. We cannot ignore that” said Max.

"I know that. I also have my own superstitions... but I think this is an excess. I mean, it’s ok… this is a tradition in some parts of the world but I think trying to replicate it here just for vogue… doesn't seem… effective?… for me”. He tried to explain.

"What if it's a leap of faith? People might really believe their wishes could come true, regardless of whether it’s the fountain in the park or the bathtub in their home. I don't see how different it’s from the fantasy stories we ourselves tell to our kids when are child” said Max.

"Ok. Maybe I can believe in leaps of faith, but as such, I believe in those who are more spontaneous and not just for 'copying' a tradition from another part of the world" said Spencer scratching his chin.

"Yeah, this is not the most original thing in the world, I agree with you, but it still seems valid to me" Max replied. Spencer shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose human beings are meant to find the necessary methods to clear the uncertainties of life... in the way they can do it"

"Talking about that methods… do you think that includes science itself?" Max asked curiously.

"Of course. I do. Above time I made the conclusion science is 'our' leap of faith to facts give us certainty and peace of mind to some extent”. Max looked Reid and waited a few seconds before talking again.

“Have you ever done something like that? I mean, have you ever taken a 'leap of faith' outside of the science system? Have you never wanted something so badly it doesn’t matter if it’s endorsed or not by the rules of scientific method? I’m talking about wanting something very much could so you make it happen”. Spencer thought for a moment before answered.

“Well… if you put it in that way… I don't know if exactly I did that before. You know I’m a man of science. But the closest thing to a 'leap of faith' I've had was when I was looking for a cure for my mom…”. Spencer said it not knowing if was best example but it was the most recent thing that came to his mind.

"What you did then ...?" Max asked.

"Well, I explored all the possibilities. After researching all science could offer, I began to evaluate 'experimental' possibilities. When those possibilities were running out, I was already determined to try anything…”

"That was what brought you to Mexico, right?" Max asked. Spencer nodded.

"Yeah. I couldn’t say if 'faith' made me do it... maybe was the idea I could do something about it, even if it was slightly outside science and the law... I thought if there was a chance I needed to try…”. Spencer said scratching the back of his neck again.

“And your mom agreed?"

"No, she never agreed. And I think there lies my first mistake. Trying to fix something beyond my power. Deep down, my man of science told me it was useless…”

"But you still made all those trips..." Max added.

"Yes. I believed doing those trips I could get the medicines I was convinced were working and the treatment could continue and thus see my mom improve…” Spencer said with a bitter smile.

"When you knew something was wrong?" Max asked. Spencer thought for a second before answering.

"I think was when I walked into that motel room. Being there was the most bizarre thing of all. After happened the irruption in the room, the hit of my body on the floor, the loss of consciousness. I’ve being drugged and when I realized it… it was too late. From there I only have half-filled spaces. I was filling them during the time I was in jail…” Reid stated with a frown.

"I still don't understand how they managed to deceive everyone into thinking you had done it .." Max said referring to the murder of Nadia Ramos. Spencer stared her and shrug. They had stopped walking in front of a bench. Spencer decided to sit down. Max did the same. Then Spencer began to speak.

“I didn't make it so difficult for them either. No one knew about my trips to Mexico. I didn't tell Emily or JJ because I knew inside of me it was crazy and I didn't want to involve anyone in it... in case something went wrong... although I hoped, of course, nothing would go wrong. At the end when they arrested me they were surprised like anyone else when they were notified”. Spencer said with a sigh. There was a small silence before Max spoke again.

"And being incarcerated...? How did you manage to stay sane...?" Max asked with some caution because she knew it was a complex topic. Spencer glanced her and couldn't help but make an awkward grimace.

"I didn't..." he said regretfully. He paused and continued speaking without taking his eyes off a stone placed in the grass. "Max… being there… I saw things I never thought I would see and I did things I didn't think I could ever do..." Max searched his gaze before speaking.

"Hey... it’s okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I get it…” Max said trying to get him off the topic. She realized it was something so alive in him, as if time still didn't heal the wound enough. She regretted having asked so many questions about that.

"No. I think I should do it... and not just like a way of relief for me, which is already pure egoism from me. It is also to keep me honest with you. I’ll not be very detailed on this… but I just think you deserve to know..."

"Ok. If it's what you want to do, it's ok. You can trust me” Max said taking his hand and holding it tight.

Spencer related how were the first weeks in prison. About the hierarchy between guards and inmates. The dominance of each ringleader, the privileges, the torture, the drug traffic. Reid told Max how he believed had a friend and finally ended up being his worst nightmare inside the prison. Spencer told her how he was forced to see how they stabbed and killed the only person who was kind to him at the time. He told her how he did alter the drug was imposed to him distribute inside the prison and how that almost cost lives of several inmates.

Reid told Max about the beatings, the way how he ensured to stay isolated in the last days and how witnessed directly how his mother was kidnapped in front of his eyes. When Spencer finished saw Max silently staring at him almost without blinking, but he couldn't tell if her face was one of fright, disappointment, or something else. Until she decided to speak.

"You needed to survive. I can't think of any other way to have done it…” Max said, rubbing Spencer's arm to try to comfort him.

"But do you realize I was willing to... killing people?. It was on my mind and it made me frantic. And it's not like I haven't done it before, I'm not going to lie about it. But I think it’s the first time I have questioned myself harder about taking someone else's life…”. Spencer said quietly but visibly affected.

"Spencer, they would have killed you if you stayed still... maybe you wouldn't be talking about this now" Max said trying to make Spencer seeing he had no choice.

"Probably. But is reason enough to have done what I did?...”. Max cut him off.

"Hey, stop! We are talking about your life Spencer. And although I could be sure you have probably despised your own life more than once putting yourself in danger for others… that moment the danger was there, in front of you... you were the victim”. Spencer glanced her in silence for a moment. Then he began to speak again.

"You know... I was so scared. For real. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, having to be alert all the time, but I thought many times that I wasn't going to get out of there and maybe... it would be better they kill me once. I thought about it so many times... I wanted it so many times...". Spencer's voice was nearly to break.

"Come here" said Max pull him to an embrace. “You chose the hard option. And you didn't do it just for yourself, you did it for your mom, for your friends, for those who left everything to help you get out of there” said Max. Spencer couldn't stop some tears from coming out of his eyes. Max rubbed his back holding him close.

"And all thanks to that bitch..." Max said trying to contain her anger.

"Another of Cat's 'gifts'" added Spencer, who had his chin resting on the top of Max head. "But it's no longer worth wasting words on her..."

"I know that. But look what she did to you. She made those beautiful eyes darker and gloomier…” Max said breaking the embrace and fixing her gaze on him, while with one of her thumbs dried some tears from Spencer’s face.

"But I still have beautiful eyes ... don't I?" Spencer said trying to joke.

"Of course you do. But when something makes you wander in those dark places you went through, that dark look returns and doesn’t allow anyone to know what you are thinking…”

"Maybe one day that look it will go away... or maybe it won't... do you think this will ever happen?". Spencer's question seemed almost rhetorical to himself but it came out of his mouth anyway.

"I know you’ll do your best to recover yourself... and ... I’ll also do my best to help you, of course, if you leave me..." said Max approaching to give him a kiss. Spencer took her cheeks and leaned in close enough for their lips to meet. It was a long, soft kiss. Max pulled away and took his hand again.

"Now look around you..." she said pointing to the location where they were. Spencer did it without understand why he had to. “You deserve to appreciate all of this, enjoy every second of your life. If you had let yourself die you wouldn’t have this opportunity. Everything around you is something you can be grateful for every day you wake up. Your mom, your job, your friends... you earned it Spencer, you deserve it and you deserve much more in this life. Don't let it go away through things you can do nothing about” said Max, squeezing his hand. Spencer said nothing, just nodded and returned a smile, also squeezing her hand in return.

Would Max be right? Reid thought good things were not meant for him and it was rare he could feel he 'deserved' better things in life. He was simply used to not having them. But here was this woman reassuring him to seek for something better, to leave the past as such and stop for a second to look at things he had and not the ones he had lost.

They were sitting on the bench, holding each other in silence, watching their surroundings. Max didn't want to say anything, she knew Spencer's brain was working 1000% of its capacity at the time. She conformed feeling him breathe more easier and feeling one of his hands caress her hair every so often. When he was ready, Spencer spoke again.

"Thank you..." he said, kissing the top of her head. For Max it was enough. His inner world had a constant battle of who knows how much more burden he had to bear. Perhaps this was the tip of the iceberg, but at least she believed behind all it there was a wonderful man who was worth any effort.

"Thank you… for trusting me. I know how difficult this can be, especially if you've been through so much…” Max said. Spencer nodded. He got up from the bench and offered his hand to Max.

"Shall we walk?... I think it's coffee time..." Spencer said with a small smile. Max nodded and took his hand to get up. They began to walk and stopped a few meters away in a coffee truck. They got two coffees and continued walking in silence for a while. Spencer started to speak in a moment.

"I don't know how this is going to sound like, but ... I think I need to tell you something..." Max glanced at him. They kept walking in slow pace.

"Tell me what...?" Max asked.

"Ok, uhm... I've thought about this for weeks. I know I shouldn't. I've already been told with enervation I shouldn't think about things so much... but I can't help it. I ... well, since the little time we have known each other, have felt very comfortable with you, and believe me this happens to me, to say, almost never. I know my social skills are limited, although I have improved them over time. As well as my confidence... I think. What I mean is I wish we could continue to make progress on this. And I wanted you to know, just in case my signals weren't clear enough. Sometimes I don't know if I’m very subtle for some things. And by moving forward I don't just mean getting the physical stage... although yes! I'm interested on it, a lot… really a lot… but it's not the only thing, I promise…”. Spencer paused for a moment. "I know, I'm already rambling again...". Max couldn't help but laugh. They both stopped walking and Max seek out his face.

"Hey, it’s not necessary say it. If you don't want to say anything, that's fine, you don't have to. And if it helps I have also thought, I don't know if as profusely as you... but I think my conclusion is same yours. I really like you Spencer and that's beyond knowing how wonderful you are as a person. I want to continue to know you and be part of your world, just as I would hope you wanted to be part of mine”. Max rose over her feet and searching his lips gave him a soft kiss. Spencer let out a sigh. They both smiled. After a few seconds of silence, Spencer spoke again.

"You are clearly much better at expressing these kind of things than me..." Max started laughing as Spencer took a sip of his coffee.

"I just want you to relax. We both deserve to enjoy ‘this’ and I would not feel comfortable knowing there are things complicating you or you don’t know how to tell me" said Max. Spencer nodded as they started walking again. After a silent moment walking, Spencer glanced Max.

"Max? Would you mind if we went to my place now? There is something I would like to show you” Max looked at him curiously.

"Now?" Max asked. Spencer nodded. "Okay. We can do that…".

"Perfect". Spencer, without hiding his smile, hold her hand again and they walked out of the park.

When they got to the apartment, Spencer pulled out his key, unlocked the handle, and opened the door.

"Please, come in..." He gestured for her to get in first.

“Wow. I haven't been here since…” Max said. Spencer interrupted her.

"That night…"

"Yeah... that night" said Max looking more closely the place.

"If you're uncomfortable just we can..." Spencer said thinking Max might not want to be there.

"No no no. You live here and if you can do it, me too. This time I’ll make sure to examine everything in exhaustive way” she said laughing.

"Okay. Can I bring you something?" Spencer asked.

"Water would be fine" said Max. As she began to look at the library spotted in one of the walls. "Now I can take a good look at these books... it is an impressive collection I must say..."

"Anyway, it's not as big as you thought it would be..." Spencer said as he handed her a glass of water.

"Right, I think you weren't really underestimating your library..." Max said laughing and taking sips of water. "What do we have here...?" she took an album that was on top of some shelves.

"Photos ..." Spencer said scratching his head.

"May I…?" Max asked before opening it, thinking that maybe Spencer didn't want me to see it.

"Yes, you can. But first I want you to see something else" Spencer's mysterious tone started to worry Max a bit. What was that sudden interest in dragging her into his place? What would he want to show her? When they were on the way, Max thought it was just an excuse to both of them be alone, but now she doubted the real reason for all this.

Spencer quickly made his way to the bedroom and started rummaging things in his travel bag. Max, sat on the sofa, could only hear the noise of things moving from one place to another, but without deciphering much more. When Spencer poked his head out of his bedroom he saw Max follow him with her eyes and visible curiosity.

"Come on, close your eyes. It's a surprise” said Spencer enthusiastic like a child.

"Are you kidding?". Max asked with more curiosity than ever.

"Nope. Come on, close your eyes!”. Reid instructed.

"Ok ... ok. Eyes closed” Max said, letting out a nervous laugh. Spencer reached over and placed a rectangular package perfectly wrapped on her lap.

"Ok. Now you can open your eyes". Max looked in her lap and saw the wrapped package.

"A gift Spencer? Why...?". Max was confused.

"Open it". Reid stood in front of Max as she tried to pull out the wrapper and find out what was hidden underneath it. She noticed it was a book, but still couldn't see the cover. When she managed to remove all the wrapper, her eyes widened and without realizing it, her face went from curiosity to amazement and ending in happiness.

"Spencer!, how the hell did you know...?"

"Let's say with some evidence I was able to collect from your apartment and from the things we've talked about, I thought you might like it..."

"If would like it me? I wanted it so badly since I found out it had been published!" Max said as she tentatively flipped through a few pages.

The book Max was holding in her hands was a publication by Kassia St. Clair called "Secret Lives Of Color" which delves into the history of more than 70 colors and tones historically used in painting. In Spencer's opinion, this book is a good combination of art, history and science.

"I didn't know if to give it to you now or wait... I didn’t know. But anyway when I saw it I thought of you and decided to buy it, although without a clear idea of when hand it to you. So… why not now?” Spencer said with a shrug. Without warning Max got up from the couch and caught Spencer in a warm hug.

"It's perfect!... thank you so much. You didn’t have to do it". Max rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around Reid's neck as she joined her lips to his. Spencer returned the kiss taking her by the waist and sticking her as close as possible to his body. He parted slightly just to speak.

"So you now know you have me thinking about you many times in the day..." he said in a soft voice and almost in a whisper. Max blushed a little.

"You flatter me Dr. Reid" Max said also whispering in his ear. Spencer smiled and with one of his hands began brushing Max's hair while his eyes were riveted on hers and on her face which was still lit with emotion. In his head he couldn't get the idea this small-bodied woman had him crazy, and every time he felt needed to be close to her, to feel her, to listen to her, to smell her. Was he getting crazy? Is what they call infatuation? Is it something else? Again his head returned to trigger thoughts and trace mental routes of what could happen. He forced himself to suspend those thoughts. Reid decided to focus on the happiness of seeing Max's smile. That was enough for him in that minute. After a few seconds contemplating her opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you still want to see the album? I can give you a brief tour of those old photos if you want..." said Reid smiling.

"Yes, I would love to". They both sat on the couch. Spencer handed her the album and she started leafing through it, while Spencer related the story of each of the photographs pasted in the book. Max was laughing at Spencer's childhood photos. She saw a picture of his young mom.

"Your mom? ... she's so beautiful ..." Max declared.

"She is, of course, she was younger on this one..." Spencer said looking at her mother's photo. “She is truly a wonderful woman… she has taught me a lot. Sure she would like you…”. Max smiled at the compliment.

"Surely you inherited that genius brain from her..." said Max. Reid laughed.

"And a few other things, for sure… like the stubbornness..." Spencer said looking at Max who was distracted for a second by the intensity with which Spencer's eyes stared her. Then she went back over the album.

"And this is you? How old were you here...?" Max asked pointing to another photo on that same page.

"About 7 years old. I was already in the middle of the school phase… the pissed face says it all…” Spencer said huffing.

"You look adorable... and this one?" Max said pointing to another photograph from the album.

“This is a recreation my mom did a time I tried to walk on the fence of my house… swinging with a broomstick. My mom told me a few years ago this mark on my arm was the result of my boldness… you will understand the result of that feat was not what I expected”. Spencer laughed as he showed Max his right arm and pointed a scar. Max smiled and without notice took his arm, brought it to her lips and pressed a long, soft kiss to his scar. The contact of her lips with his skin sent an electrifying sensation all over Spencer's body, who fixed his gaze on her eyes and smiled.

With the same arm he held Max's wrist. With his free hand he took her chin and moved close enough to feel her breathing, closing his eyes and began to kiss her. She answered this warm kiss putting her own hand on his. The kiss grew more intense and urgent as the seconds ticked by, and it made Max stop paying attention to the album, which Spencer, without opening his eyes or stopping kissing her, took and left on the coffee table. Max squeeze Spencer's shoulders as they continued to kiss. Max stepped back a bit so she could breathe.

"You're... very intense today..." she said as she fondled his hair and looked at him almost without blinking.

"Sorry. I can't help it with you" Spencer said throwing himself at her lips again. And so, lying on the couch they developed an extensive make out session. After another moment where they both needed to breathe, Max spoke again.

"You're making me difficult go home..." Max whispered.

"Maybe... you just could..." said Spencer sinking his mouth into Max's neck who voiced a moan.

"Could…what?" Max tried to ask.

"Could you stay... a little longer" Reid said trying to catch her lips again.

"Spencer..." Max said, letting out another groan as she played with his tie with one of her hands.

"Max... please, stay...". Not wanting to think too much about what he was doing, he dared to explore with his hands Max's back under her t-shirt. He could feel her bare skin with his fingers. The sensation made Max escaped a gasp. She thought about putting her will back together and declining Reid's obvious invitation, but her body was reacting completely in the opposite way. With her hands began to loosen Spencer's tie and play with the buttons on his shirt. If this was the moment, she wasn't going to back down this time. Spencer was already determined too. He had taken the plunge and none of them had declared second thoughts about it. He wanted to have her right now, right there.

The sound of Spencer's phone ended up burying anything could keep moving forward at this moment. Spencer snorted at the sound. "Sorry... so sorry, give me a second... it sure is nothing". He looked the caller ID saw it was Prentiss. He got up from the couch whining and answered the phone. "Hello. What is it?... now? Are you sure?... Ok. Okay. Yes, I know… I understand. I will arrive as soon as I can...”. Spencer hang up and stared Max with the biggest disappointed look she'd ever seen on him before. "We have a case". Max covered her mouth with one of her hands as starting a nervous laugh.

"Ok then... well, I think we should put _this_ on hold for now..." Max said as she adjusted her clothes.

"I'm truly sorry…". Spencer sat back down on the couch to take Max's face and look her in the eye. "I hate having to leave this… like this ... I'm sorry I killed the mood ..." Reid said as he buried his face in Max’s shoulder.

“It’s ok Spencer. Just I hate you because I will need take a cold shower when I get to my place” said Max joking. Spencer smiled. "Oh, and you should also notify ‘your friend’ he’ll have to wait" Max said pointing to his visible erection. Spencer blushed looking at his slacks.

"Yeah… I think my heart is still pumping too much blood to that place..." Spencer said with a shy smirk. Max got up from the couch to pick her belongings.

"I can take you to your place before I go to the BAU..." Spencer offered.

"No. It's okay. I’ll pick a taxi. Also you must hurry, it seemed something urgent. Just keep me posted, ok?” Spencer nodded.

Before leaving, Max approached Reid, lift up a bit and gave him a passionate kiss. When she pulled away from him, she whispered into his ear. “When we come back on this, trust me, it will be totally worth the wait. I will make it worth every second, so get ready handsome”. Spencer shuddered with Max’s words as he watched her disappear down the stairs.

“I’m going to kill you Emily…” he told himself adjusting his clothes, grabbing his blazer and going out the apartment.


	14. The dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Max’s work does not allow them to see each other more often as they would like. Still they try to enjoy their time together as much as possible.

Already in her apartment, Max dined and tidied the place before bed. She still let out a few frustrated sighs. Of course she wanted to stay, of course she would have liked to go with him to his bed. Of course she wanted to touch his body and being touched. “Are you thinking about that again?… You are incurable Max Brenner. You’ll have to wait!” she told herself. But Max couldn’t help it, it was a matter of thinking about how she melted every time that man kissed her. Of course she wondered how sex would be like with Spencer. But something also scared her. It’s not like she’s never been with a man with a complex past but she could swear Spencer’s case is more than extreme. They only knew each other a few weeks ago and Max already discovered enough ‘episodes’ about Reid’s life. But unlike other times, she didn’t feel compelled to just 'contain’, and Max could even say she felt herself contained. “Isn’t relationships about it? A mutual share?” she thought. Sure, dismissing the fact Spencer was a tangled man by default, Max was sure decency she saw in him when they first met was a hint enough to give him a chance.

She couldn’t help but go over her love life so far, and her conclusion was it had been a disaster for several years now: between tortuous relationships with men who didn’t know how to direct their own lives and others who only wanted to dominate hers, Max was sure his taste in men was a constant mistake. That was the reason why she didn’t want to exchange numbers with Spencer the first time, and why she didn’t want proximity to a stranger. But Max ventured again and she liked the result quite a lot. And after much thought, Max had already decided she was not going to fight the current.

The following days they couldn’t see each other too much. Between his new trips and the longer hours she had at school, it had been difficult for them to coincide. Over a period of two weeks they managed to meet for coffee one morning and lunch twice. Of course, calls and messages were constant during this period. Max missed him and Spencer missed her. They were never very explicit in their messages, but it was evident that each had a hard time not thinking about the other.

Spencer had arrived in DC at noon after closing a case and called Max to see if they could meet. Max was finishing a class when her phone rang.

“Hey, are you back?” Max said answering the phone.

“I have just arrived. I’m at BAU now, but I think I may be free early. Do you have time for us to see each other today?”

"At night. Today I’ll be all day at school. Do you think we can having dinner?”

"Yes, it would be perfect. Where do you want to go?” Spencer asked.

“I was thinking… you could come to my place. I’d like to cook something today and you can check the disaster I’m in the kitchen” said Max laughing.

“Sounds good to me, but are you sure? We can go anywhere if you want… you’re going to be tired today…” Reid replied.

“It’s ok. I want to do it. Also I want you to try my cooking skills and give me your honest opinion” Max said.

"Perfect. If you want it, it’s ok for me. What time can I come?” Spencer asked.

“Come at 20:00, if that’s okay with you” Max replied.

“I’ll be there” said Spencer.

“See you, bye” said Max. Hanging up, Reid saw Rossi looking at him with curious eyes and a smile on his face. “What…?” Spencer asked.

“Our genius boy is falling in love…” said Rossi.

“I don’t know if I would say that… yet …” Spencer said.

“Kid, I guarantee you are falling to the cliff of infatuation. After 3 marriages I can tell you about that" said Rossi laughing.

“Really? Do you believe that?”

“Yes, I do. And I’ll only tell you one thing… because I can perceive this makes you anxious: Just do it. Don’t look back, don’t look forward. Do it”. Patting his back, he said goodbye and walked to the elevator.

As promised, at 8:00 p.m. o'clock Spencer was knocking on the door. When Max opened, Spencer gave her a smile.

“Hi” Reid said without moving from where he was.

“Hey… handsome, how are you?” Max said approaching to give him a welcome kiss. Spencer cupped her cheeks with both hands and leaned down to kiss her. After a long, soft kiss, Max spoke.

“I missed you Dr. Reid” Max said smiling.

“I missed you too. So much”. Another kiss completed the mutual declaration. As he turned away, Max invited him inside.

Spencer could see the table was set with a tablecloth and dishes for two. It wasn’t too elegant, but you could see the attention to detail. Max went to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Spencer followed her.

“Can I help you with something?” Reid asked.

“I’m fine… but if you want, you can open the wine over there. Meal is ready, so I’ll put the food on plates and join to you”. Spencer nodded and took the wine corkscrew that Max handed him. He went to the table and started to open the bottle of wine. Max put the plates together and came to the table with one for Spencer and one for her.

“This smells great, what did you did?” Reid asked curiously.

“It is quite simple, but I really like it: it is a slow-roasted meat in red wine with vegetables. The special touch is in the smoothie goes with it. It is a semi-sugary corn paste” Max explained.

“Wow, and where did you learn this?” Spencer asked curiously.

“My mom taught it to me as a child. I really like it. Of course she didn’t cook it with red wine” said Max with a smile.

They both sat down to dinner. They talked and catching up on the past few weeks. Spencer told her things at the BAU were a little strange, starting with JJ being able to accept a job outside the city, and although he saw nothing wrong with that, after so many years it was rare to think 'the gang’ could separate. Max told him they called her from the Smithsonian that morning to tell her she was on the short list and would have a new interview in the next few days.

“That’s excellent news Max!… you didn’t tell me anything when we talked today…” Spencer reproached her.

“I wanted to tell you in person… of course if we had not seen each other today, surely tomorrow I would tell you on the phone” she said.

“Well, this require a toast” Spencer filled Max’s glass and his own and raised it. “For your next new job” he said.

“So be it…” Max said. They toasted each and took a sip from their glass.

They had finished dinner and cleaned the dishes. Spencer had offered to order the wash and put it on the shelves. Max walked over to his stereo and put in a playlist. She sat on the couch, waiting for Spencer to finish his tasks. Once everything was in place, Reid sat next to her on the couch, opening his arms inviting her to rest in his embrace.

“Come here” he said as Max settled herself resting her head on Spencer’s chest. Reid closed the hug with one of his hands caressing Max’s face and the other tracing soft caresses on her arm.

“It had been days since we could be like this…” Max reflected.

“Yes, our schedules have been complicated. I’m so sorry. We’ve had too many cases together these weeks…” Spencer sighed.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m not reproaching nothing to you, let’s just take advantage of the fact we have this moment…”. They were silent listening to the music was coming out of the speakers. They were both relaxed and sleepy. One of the songs on the playlist caused Max to leave her sleepy state. An idea crossed her mind but she didn’t know if Spencer would like it too. She looked up to meet his gaze. Reid looked at her with curious eyes.

“What’s wrong…?” Spencer said following Max with his eyes.

“Do you want to dance… with me?” Max asked looking at him.

“Ehhh… I think it wouldn’t be a good idea…” Spencer said shaking his head with drowsiness. Max got up from the couch and stared at him.

“Why not? I think it is an excellent idea” She took his hand and tried to pull him up from the couch. "Come! Besides, nobody is watching us, so you shouldn’t be ashamed… if that’s what worries you”

“I’m not a 'dancing’ kind of man… I think I told you so…” Reid stated reluctantly.

“I know, I know… but you can make an exception today, right?… Also, I must insist, we’re alone. There is nothing to worry about. Come on, let’s go!, please?”. Max kept tugging on his hand until she managed to get Spencer up from the couch.

Once standing, Max approached him and put her head and free hand on his chest. Max began to move smoothly starting the dance. Spencer squeezed her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

“I see you don’t handle a 'No’ for answer…” Spencer said smiling and giving up on his initial refusal.

“Of course not. Come on, relax. You’re tense” said Max, shaking Spencer’s outstretched arm. "Dancing is supposed to relax you…”

“I just don’t know how to dance Max… I can’t relax with something I don’t know how to do” he claimed trying to relax his muscles.

“You don’t have to 'know’ how to dance… just close your eyes and listen to the music… is a slow dance, we’re not dancing tango”. Spencer closed his eyes as rested his chin on Max’s head. He relaxed his arms a little and began to move smoothly to the beat of the music. His feet moved awkwardly at first, but he slowly adjusted to the rhythm. Spencer was not a guy who liked to dance and if he ever did, it was quite reluctant. The last time he remembers dancing was in a dream where he was with Maeve, not even in real life. The memory shook him so he could only squeeze Max’s hand tighter and cling to her waist. Reid kept his eyes closed and tried to let go.

> _Sometimes I wonder why I spend_

> _The lonely night dreaming of a song_

> _The melody haunts my reverie_

> _And I am once again with you…_

Neither spoke. They just moved to the beat of the music. Spencer no longer felt the clumsiness of his feet and preferred to focus on feeling the scent of Max’s hair permeating his nose. He breathed deeply so could treasure it in his memory. It felt so strangely good. He was contained in her embrace. It was something Spencer could hardly describe. There were few times he felt able to lower his guard, to suspend his constant alertness.

Max, meanwhile, could feel Spencer’s heartbeat. The deeper she buried her face in his chest, the more she listened to his heartbeat. Max could also feel his breathing. She wondered if it was possible to live without detaching herself from his body.

> _Beside a garden wall_

> _When stars are bright_

> _You are in my arms_

> _The nightingale tells his fairy tale_

> _A paradise where roses Bloom…_

They both felt the rumble of music in their bodies as they continued to dance slowly. Spencer stamped a kiss on Max’s forehead who responded by holding onto him tighter. Neither wanted to depart from the other. After a few minutes Max was the first to speak.

“Not bad for not knowing how to dance Dr. Reid” she said with a soft tone of voice as they continued to move to the music.

“I’m practically just swinging without moving my feet” Spencer said.

“But that’s a good start. You just need a little practice” said Max.

"Are you decided to teach me how to dance?” Spencer said smiling and stifling the words as his mouth rested on Max’s hair. She took a minute before answering.

“Among other things… I would like to teach you…” Max said as she gave him a subtle pinch on the ass. Spencer’s heart stopped for a second, as did his feet. Reid could have sworn he stopped breathing for a few seconds. Max pulled away to look him. “Do you want me to teach you?” she asked staring at him.

“Perhaps… perhaps I’m a stubborn student… I don’t know if you’re ready for that” Spencer said smiling almost without blinking and with cheeks flushed.

“I’m willing to try” Max’s arms wrapped around Spencer’s neck as he leaned in close enough to reach her lips and start an intense kiss.

They both let out a stifled sigh as they kissed. Max’s hands tangled in Spencer’s hair as his arms gripped Max’s waist tighter each time. They were still moving to the music, but their hands could no longer be still. Just as their mouths and tongues were urgently sought.

After a few minutes and without much thought they moved to the edge of the couch where they dropped without unstuck their lips or their bodies. As the seconds passed, the kisses became more urgent as they caressed everything they could find each other: Max focused on Spencer’s hair and neck, while he caressed her back and hips. With one of his hands he held Max’s chin to avoid pulling her lips away. The music was still playing, but the dance had already lost priority. This was already a session of passionate kisses and caresses followed by deep sighs from both of them.

“I must say… you are a quick study” Max said as Spencer buried his mouth in her neck.

“Max… if you don’t want me to continue, stop me now… please” Spencer said in a whisper and drowning out his words as he kissed her neck and chin. His hands were eagerly lost under her sweater.

“I’m not going to…” Max was eagerly untying Spencer’s tie.

“Are you sure…?” he asked, alternating kisses between her neck and her lips.

“Do you remember what I told you the last time we were like this?” Max said with a sigh as she began to unbutton his shirt. Spencer bringing the memory to his head let out a groan.

“I don’t want to do something you don’t want…” he said as lifted her sweater and pulled it out.

“You won’t do it…”. Max had already unbuttoned Spencer’s shirt and was starting to caress his bared chest with both hands. A whimper escaped from Spencer’s mouth as he felt Max’s hands play to remove the shirt from his torso. Spencer pulled his arms away to drop the garment to the floor, then with both hands began to touch Max’s breasts over the bra that was still in place.

“Oh God… I need you so much…”

“Come on Dr. Reid… take all what belongs to you … just do it …”

Reid slowly lowered the straps to reveal the bareness of her breasts. He couldn’t help but moan with satisfaction at being able to touch them as his mouth sank down Max’s neck again to kiss and suck. Max closed her eyes for a moment at the contact of Spencer’s hands on her bare half. She let out a moan when Spencer caught one of her nipples with his mouth.

“Spencer… it’s feels so good…” she said with a sigh.

“You are so beautiful… your tits are amazing…” he said, interspersing kisses and sucking on one of her breasts. Max stroked his hair as Reid head sank into her breasts. His hands went down her waist to her thighs. Spencer hesitated for a minute about unbutton her jeans. His hands traveled anxiously across her belly, her hips, and her ass. It wasn’t until Max began to unbutton her jeans herself and lift her hips enough so that he could slide them to her feet. Spencer looked at her with fire in the eyes and could see how Max was breathing quickly holding her eyes on him as he took off her jeans, one leg at a time. Without thinking twice, he put one of her legs over his shoulder and buried his mouth between Max’s legs, nibbling on the fabric of her underwear while he was holding her hip with both hands. Max couldn’t help but arch her back and throw head back, letting out a deep moan.

“Oh my God, Spencer… this is … ohhh” she managed to say not expecting to be consistent in words. Reid was determined to go further, so his hands began to slide down her legs. With one of them he took the fabric of the underwear and began to slide it gently down her legs. Just to remove the garment from her, Spencer momentarily lowered one of the legs rested on his shoulder. Then he returned it to its place. With the other hand, he began to explore the depths of her core by gently sliding one of his fingers. The moisture he found did nothing but excite him further and he dipped his finger in to feel it harder, letting out a moan. To the contact Max could not help but hop. She could feel how that finger managed to explore within herself beyond what she had imagined. The contact caused more arousal on her and began to move to feel more depth and friction.

“Please… Spencer… I need more…”. This words made Reid raise his bet with a second finger. She shuddered on contact again. He couldn’t help but bite his lower lip as he looked at Max’s eyes stiff at the sensation running through her body. At the movement of Spencer’s fingers within herself, she was unable to control her own, seeking to intensify the sensation by moving hard on them. Desperately Spencer kissed the leg on his shoulder, lowering his tongue until reached the same place where his fingers were working with great energy. Without further warning he slipped his tongue to catch some of its moisture mixed with his own saliva. A stifled moan made Max tremble at the vibration of his voice running through her body. As a third finger began to penetrate her, Spencer’s tongue captured her clit, licking and sucking the exposed nerve as if his life depended on it.

“Oh… fuck, Spencer…” Max let out almost a cry overflowing with pleasure. The more he accelerated the movements of his fingers and his tongue the more he could feel Max shiver under his touch. Also accelerating the movement of his tongue and fingers Spencer could feel her moaning louder as she held on to his hair. Hearing Max’s voice screaming his name excited him more, letting out moans that echoed in Max’s skin. Spencer knew Max was close to her orgasm feeling her body tremble at every thrusting. His tongue left her clit and climbed up her belly, her breasts, and back into her mouth. With his other hand he went back over her clit, making circular movements over it. She was able to taste her own moisture in his mouth. The movements of his fingers in her core did not soothe either, quite the opposite, bringing desperate prayers out of her mouth as her orgasm approached.

“Oh fuck… I can’t… Spencer… please… don’t stop… I’m going to cum…” she said frenzy as her nails scratched Reid’s shoulders.

“Do it beauty, cum in my fingers… just like that, do it…” he said trying to help her to find her release, while the movements of his fingers became more frantic than ever. Those words, the movements of his fingers and his mouth kissing and sucking her neck, was what ended up taking Max to the limit of her discharge of pleasure, which was warned by Spencer for the spasms of her legs and muscles from her abdomen. That along with the words that came out of her half-open mouth.

“Fuck … Spencer … uhhh, fuck!” It was the last she could say before falling exhausted at her ecstasy. She was blank and trembling completely with her eyes lost on the ceiling. When the spasms stopped, Spencer pulled his fingers out, still looking at her. Her messy hair, the sweat running down her forehead and her eyes full of pleasure. It couldn’t have been more satisfying for him. When their gazes finally met, they both started laughing.

“Too bad?” Spencer asked as pressed an intense kiss to her lips, lowering the leg was over his shoulder and resting his head between Max’s shoulder and neck. Max didn’t reply. Her still labored breathing was evidence she was just coming down from the heights of her orgasm. After a moment, Max managed to get up from the couch. Without saying a word, she took Spencer’s hand and pulled him to follow her. So she drew him to bedroom and without stopping looking at him she pushed him onto the bed. Spencer released his shoes and threw them to the floor, while Max leaned down enough to grab his belt and begin to release the buckle. Reid resting on his forearms watched ecstatically as Max managed to remove his belt and lower the zipper of his slacks, which were slid down his legs to the floor revealing his boxers and an evident erection. It only took Max a few movements to drop the last garment to the ground. She could see Spencer breathing hard and with his eyes fixed on hers. She leaned forward just enough to take the erection with one hand as tongue traveled across his stomach and chest. Moans escaped from Spencer’s mouth, which grew as Max accelerated the movement of her hand. He drew her close enough to be able to kiss her as her hand continued to work on him. Due to the arousal, it wasn’t long before Spencer’s moans grew thicker and deeper. His ragged breathing was a sign that he was close. He said some loose words as the air that reached his lungs left him.

“Fu… Max, like this. Fuck yeah… oh fuck…” It was too late for any other reaction. Spencer began to tremble knowing it was close to cum. When he thought he was about to, noticed Max release his dick and lowered her head enough to catch it with the mouth. Her nails were scratching his abdomen as she began to suck. Spencer stayed with arms dropped and on back staring at the ceiling. Spencer was trying to keep his eyes open, but the feeling was so intense he found it hard not to moan and not squeeze his eyes.

"Max… you don’t have… oh, fuck. It feels so good… shit…” He manage to said this words before feeling his body contract and find his own release in Max’s mouth. A last growl tore from his throat before emptying completely.

After that only the ragged breaths of both were heard trying to regulate themselves. Max sat up on the bed next to him and with the same sheets wiped her mouth. They both laid in their backs looking the ceiling. Still with a ragged breath, Spencer turned his head to look at her. She did the same. When their eyes met they couldn’t help but smile.

“That was… awesome” Spencer said, having already caught his breath.

“I’m sure you enjoyed it as much as I did” Max said laughing.

“Oh yeah, I enjoyed it” They both laughed. Spencer extended his arm so Max could curl up. Max stroked his chest as collected drops of sweat she found in his path with her fingers. Spencer stroked her bare arm with one hand. They were silent, enjoying the post-orgasmic moment as they watched the lights seep in through the half-open curtain. After a few minutes, Max left Spencer’s embrace and got out of bed.

“I think I should go to the bathroom…” said Max.

“Are you ok?” Reid asked.

“Yes, I just… you know… need clean myself up a bit”

“Sure… oh yeah, my ‘disaster’” said Spencer laughing.

“Silly. I’ll be right back” Max replied before get in to the bathroom.

When Max returned to the bedroom, Spencer had settled laid on one side of the bed with eyes closed. Max lay down next to him. When Reid felt her, opened his eyes and offered his arm to settle against his body. They were silent as they rubbed each other. The contact of the fingers on his skin electrified Max, who couldn’t detach herself from Spencer’s body. He sought her lips once more, merging into a deep kiss, then they continued holding each other and caressing each other. At one point Max broke the silence.

“¿Spencer?” asked Max.

“¿Yeah?…”

“You know? I like how I feel with you…” Max said as they huddled together.

“And how is that…?” Spencer asked as he gave Max short kisses on her lips, nose and chin.

“Desired… beloved… protected… I don’t know, all that at the same time…” Max said as played with the curls of his hair.

“And you know how you make me feel…?” Spencer asked.

“No… tell me…” she said as she stroked one of his cheeks.

“As if I never wanted to detach myself from your body, as if it was never enough to touch you…” Spencer said as leaned over Max’s body to touch her hips and thighs. She caught his lips with hers searching for his tongue, which became entangled in a game making moans and sighs in both of them. Spencer found himself on top of her, sinking his mouth into her neck, his new favorite spot, as his hands began to trail her body again. Max could feel a new erection rubbing against her thighs. The contact only served to let more moans out of her mouth. They both wanted it. The two wanted to give each other the pleasure of their own bodies. Max wanted to feel him inside her and with her hands grabbed onto Spencer’s back to make the friction more intense. Spencer paused for a moment.

“Are you sure?… is that what you want?” he asked looking her in the eye. She nodded.

“Spencer… I want to feel you in me… please…”. That was the answer he expected. Reid quickly got out of bed and went to the living room looking on his bag and taking out a small package from one of its pockets. When he returned to the room Max was looking at him and couldn’t help but laugh. Spencer blushed a little embarrassed.

“Sorry, I’m not very clever at these things. I should have had it closer…”

"Come here, I’ll help you” Spencer walked over and handed her one of the condoms from the box. He never thought putting on a condom could be so erotic and stimulating, but Max made that simple act more exciting than if he had done it himself. Once ready, he leaned over her on the bed, caressing her body and seeking to adjust his touch to her skin again. She felt a heat as his fingers went up her belly, her breasts, her neck and her cheeks. Max clung to her back as Spencer searched for the perfect position. His slow entrance produced a unison groan in both.

“Oh fuck… you’re so…” was the only thing he managed to say before Max in an act of boldness raised her hips without warning. She wanted feel it completely. A roar tore from Spencer’s mouth, which sank into Max’s shoulder as he grabbed her hips to start moving inside her. Max circled Reid’s neck while her nails scratched the base of his head and back. The thrusts began slow but intense, accompanied by gasps and sweat that started to flow down the body of both. Spencer increased the speed of his thrusts while time passing. The desire to feel each other had reached a point of no return. The moans mingled with the vocalization of their names only increased arousal in both of them. Max could feel her walls tighten with friction and it drove her madder and louder. She was very close to losing herself in ecstasy and her body began to tremble, which made Spencer accelerate his pace. Max was not able to continue clinging to him so she stretched her arms over the bed so she could hold on to the sheets and sink her nape into the pillows. Spencer took the opportunity to slide one of his hands over her clit and with his fingers traced circular movements overstimulating Max who could not stop moaning.

“Spencer… oh yeah. Please… fuck me! yes! like that!… don’t you dare stop…”. Those words seemed like prayers. She couldn’t keep eyes open. Arching her back she was about to explode. Spencer was panting and trying to keep up the pace. He wanted so badly to see her cum so when he knew she was about to, he slipped the right words.

“Max, beauty… cum for me, let me feel how you cum with me inside you… that’s it, like that… you feel so good…”. Max’s body contracted and with a gasp she felt the shock of an intense orgasm. Spencer sped up his pace knowing he was close too. They looked at each other and Spencer seeing those eyes lost in pleasure could not hold it any longer and released himself in his own orgasm. A long, throaty moan accompanied his own spasms, which ended in knocking him over Max’s body, dropping his head on one of her shoulders.

Neither moved. They were trying to regulate their breathing. Max could feel Spencer’s breathing in her ear. She turned her head slightly to kiss him on the face. He responded by kissing her shoulder. Then he sit up a little so he could catch her gaze. Max gave him a smile as her eyes sparkled and he could still feel the agitation of her breathing. With one of his hands he wiped a line of sweat that ran down her forehead and smoothed her hair a little.

“I can’t believe it… even at such a time you try to be a gentleman…” Max said. Spencer smiled.

Without answering, he gave her an intense kiss on the lips. Then she sat up on the bed. Max couldn’t help but let out a small moan as she felt Spencer come out of her. Once Reid put the condom in the trash can next to the nightstand, he lay down on the bed again, on her back and next to her. Without thinking they held hands. After a few minutes they were both back from the highs.

“Not bad at all Dr. Reid” Max said laughing.

“Not bad at all, Miss Brenner” Spencer replied in the same tone. “Are you cold? Do you want to cover you?” he asked.

“I’m ok, really. Just hug me, ok?” Max’s voice revealed some drowsiness from all the previous stimulation.

"Come here …” Spencer wrapped his arm around Max into an embrace against his body. She could feel his breathing calming more with the passing of time. Max traced imaginary drawings on his chest, which rose and fell with each breath. After a while she could swear Spencer was falling asleep. Max closed her eyes too. They stayed like that for a long time until Spencer spoke.

“I should go home and let you sleep. It’s late” Spencer said quietly stroking Max’s hair.

"Uhm? I thought you were sleeping…” Max said opening her eyes to look at him.

"I was falling asleep… in fact” Spencer declared.

“And why do you want to go?” Max asked curiously.

“No. I don’t want to… but tomorrow we both have work” Spencer said with a sigh.

“No, please… stay tonight. I promise we’ll wake up early and have enough time to prepare for work” Max offered.

"Are you sure? Don’t you want me to go home…?” Reid asked again.

“No… I mean, if you want to… but, is something wrong?” Max sat up to look at him.

“No, nothing particular… just…” Spencer said trying to explain herself.

“Just…?” Max repeated without understanding Spencer’s reluctance.

“It’s just it’s not usual for me to spend the night with someone… I mean, you know, to stay after sex. I usually go home…”. Spencer shrugged at the statement. Max smiled.

"You don’t have to do that today…” she said taking his chin forcing him to look at her. Spencer smiled.

“I don’t know if I snore too loud… or I talk asleep” he said in a warning tone. Max couldn’t help but laugh.

“We’ll see if becomes a problem, Dr. Reid”. Max kissed Spencer and snuggled back against his body. Spencer closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and after a while he could feel his body surrender to sleep. Max took the comforter and stretched it out to cover both as she returned to her position with head on Spencer’s chest. After a few moments they both fell into a deep sleep.


	15. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night they were both waiting for, Max and Spencer share their feelings about it.

A beam of light slipped through the curtain, forcing Max’s eyes to half open. It was clear evidence it was dawn. Slightly disoriented Max looked to her left side and could see Spencer still sleeping. He was on his back breathing deeply. She wide her eyes to contemplate him in silence. Max could see how his chest swelled up as he inhaled and how it went down as he exhaled. He looked so peaceful, relaxed.

Max had really wondered what it was like to spend a night with Spencer. And in her head she recognized how much had already fantasized about it, although she didn’t think it was going to really happen ‘that’ night until it happened. Just remembering past night she couldn’t contain a deep sigh as unconsciously bit her lower lip. Thinking about it, Max could say it had been one of the best nights she’d had in a long time. Better than she had imagined.

She was still staring at him when she noticed a grimace on his face. It was a sign Spencer was waking up. Max thought about faking been asleep, but it was unnecessary, because she really wanted to see how Reid would open his eyes to look at her already awake. A bit of anxiety poured into her, for a second she thought all the wonderful things they had been through past night might not be a feeling shared by him. A strange feeling Max acknowledged, but she had her own insecurities too.

A second grimace was drawn on his face, accompanied by a half-open eye. After a deep breath mixed with a yawn and a stretch, Spencer turned his head and found a pair of eyes watching him.

“Hey, good morning …” Spencer said hoarsely from just waking up.

“Good morning handsome…” Max replied.

“I feel observed. How long have you been awake?” Reid said rubbing his eyes with hand’s palms.

"I didn’t wake up long ago, but enough to contemplate the Adonis next to me” Max smiled saying it, knowing he would blush for such a compliment.

“If you say so…”. Spencer smiled back and stood up to stamp a kiss on her forehead and then roll onto her side so he could look at her head-on.

They both stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. Neither dared to break it until he took the chance.

“Did you think…” he stammered a little “did you think our first time could be like this?” As Spencer asked, he had raised his arm to caress Max’s cheek with his hand while parting her matted hair behind an ear.

“What is 'like this’?”. Max replied with some doubt as to whether she had understood the question.

“Ehh, well, like this… me being me… my clumsiness when dancing … not having condoms on hand… etc.”. Reid blushed a little. Max looked at him tenderly, took the hand that was caressed her cheek, brought it her lips and kissed before entwining with her own fingers.

“It couldn’t have been more perfect” Max said. A sigh of relief ripped from Spencer’s chest.

“I thought you might be a little disappointed…” he replied.

“Are you kidding me?… Spencer… two perfectly accomplished orgasms. Believe me, that goes up you in my list a lot” said Max laughing.

"Maybe… you were expecting a few more of them…” Reid said with a shrug.

“Oh my goodness Spencer… Ok, my livid was on the clouds, but I think two is alright for our first time, don’t you think?”

“I’m not complaining… it was… amazing” Spencer said as continued to stroke Max’s cheeks. “And well, you may have already realized it’s not easy for me to be so… extroverted at times. Is hard to me… to take the lead. It is not I haven’t done it before… but I get nervous… I’m not the type of men who feel like a ladies’ man…”. When he said it tried to avoid her gaze but Max didn’t leave him and staring at him, she answered mischievously.

“I wouldn’t say that last night it cost you a lot, Mister Shyness. On the contrary…”. Spencer couldn’t help but blush. He thought for a second before answering.

"It must be because I had the perfect motivation…” he said, returning an open smile to flatter Max.

They stared at each other in silence for a while, until Max began to speak.

“I have to confess I really wanted to do it with you… and even more after our failed first time…” Max said with a sigh.

“Yeah. Me too. But I didn’t want you to feel forced to this. We said we were going to take it slow…”. Reid kissed Max’s top-head and caress her bare arm with his hand. “And we’re supposed were on it… ”. Spencer said.

“I know, I know I said it. And I think because of me I only created more anxiety and tension between us. That was not my idea…”. Max admitted.

"Don’t say that, it’s not your fault. I also agreed on it” sentenced Reid.

"Me too. But I’ll not lie to you. Several times in the past few weeks I’ve regretted saying that and I was waiting for a sign so I could back off on it”

"And what the sign was?” he asked.

“Last night?… I don’t know. We hadn’t seen each other for a few weeks, the last time it almost happened. Also, the dance seemed very sexy to me and I could swear that when I looked at you I saw… a lot of desire… as much as I had… and that decided me, I think”. Max made sure to stare at him as she said it, biting her lower lip.

“Did you know desire is one of the most primitive feelings in the human behavior…?”. Spencer was going to start speaking extensively on the subject. Max interrupted him.

“Spencer… your eyes were on fire. I don’t think I’ve seen your gaze like that before…”

“It is clear that you wholly read me. And while I was willing to wait until you were ready, I don’t know… I didn’t want to think maybe it wasn’t going to be good enough for you to want to do it with me” said Spencer.

"Do you think I made that point clear to you last night?” Max sat up propping one of her elbows on the bed as he stared at him.

“Yes. You did…”. Spencer leaned on his side caressing her cheeks and then took her chin with one of his hands, pulling her towards him and then began to kiss her gently several times. “Now don’t blame me if I’m rushing more than I should… but… it’s hard for me not to say it…” he whispered between kisses. “I… I feel something really strong for you, I like you too much. I don’t know how to explain it… it’s like… it’s like a tickle is constantly fluttering in my stomach when I look at you… and when we’re together”

“I… I feel something wonderful for you Spencer … you don’t know how each day that passes… I feel that I need you more…”. She also replied between kisses and almost whispering. Max lay on her back while Spencer rested one arm on the bed and the other leaned toward her allowing him to stroke her as they continued to kiss. It was a game of several minutes. They kissed, moved away, laughed nervously again and again. Max interrupted it after a few minutes. “I think… I think meeting you has been one of the best things has happened to me in a long time. Seriously… I want you to know that. I also want … I want you to know that no matter how difficult or sad it is, you can always tell me what’s wrong. I’m here for you".

That statement left Spencer speechless. He knew exactly what Max meant by that. Although Reid always said he did not want to “contaminate” her with the bad things in his life. Accepting a new deal meant being more open and transparent about the things he regularly kept to himself.

“I know” he replied after a few minutes. “I promise to try”. That was enough for Max. She knew he meant it and coming from Spencer, she knew it was difficult for him. She moved closer to hug him and snuggle back into his chest.

“How did you sleep?” Max asked.

“Incredibly good. I hope I haven’t snored much”. Max started to laugh.

"I think if you did, I couldn’t even notice it”. Spencer gave an exaggerated sigh of relief. They both laughed.

“Max?”. Spencer suddenly said.

“Yeah?”. Max replied without moving from her posture.

“There’s something I want to ask you…”. Spencer tried to follow speaking as he gulped.

“Ok. Tell me then…”. There was a small silence before Spencer decided to speak.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”. Spencer snapped suddenly.

“What?…”. Max sat up to look at him.

“Last night… after… you know… I thought about asking you, but then I thought that you were not going to take me seriously and you were going to think it was my adrenaline speaking for me, as if it were a post-coital effect. Of course, it’s true that in those moments the heart pumps more blood to other parts of the body than to the brain…”. Max put a finger on Spencer’s mouth to stop him from talking. Then he looked at her nervously.

"Precisely… I don’t want this request to be just because we had sex last night Spencer. Seriously, I feel like this going on between us is important, but I don’t want you to feel compelled to do things you don’t want or are not sure about. We can continue dating, there is nothing to stop it… ”. Spencer sat up leaning his arm on the bed and looking Max in the eye.

“Well, I admit that I have a hard time making quick decisions when it comes to my personal life. You have already seen it. But seriously, I wanted to ask you this after our first kiss. So I honestly think I’m pretty sure. So… Max Brenner, do you want to be my girlfriend?” Spencer said solemnly. Max smiled.

“Spencer, if you’re really sure, then… of course I do. Dr. Spencer Reid, yes I want to be your girlfriend”. Max replied with the same solemnity. Spencer took her chin and captured an intense and sonorous kiss on his lips. Then he took her by the waist and drew her to him quickly. With one of his hands he took her chin to start kissing her again. With the other hand he began to caress her hair slowly down her back without breaking the kiss. Max responded by adjusting her knees and resting her forearms at his head height. With his hands Reid managed to caress Max hair. The kiss and the caresses intensified as the minutes passed. Max started kissing his cheeks, his forehead, biting his lob ears. Spencer responded by pressing her against his body, caressing her thighs, her back and her breasts. Between kisses Spencer thoughtlessly asked a question he regretted as it came out of his mouth.

“Are you hungry?” Reid asked.

“The truth?… yes”. Max replied in a very low tone, almost in a whisper, still biting his lob ear.

“You want breakfast?” Spencer asked, knowing that with that question he had already killed the mood. Max paused for a second and looked him straight in the eye.

“Later…” she answered almost instantly, looking at him with fiery eyes as she bit her lower lip. Spencer knew he shouldn’t say anything more. He drew her back to him and they returned to the state of physical exploration they were in. Traditional breakfast would have to wait.

After their sex morning session, they were both lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, catching their breath. Without warning Spencer began to speak.

“There are studies that say morning sex improves brain function and allows better cognitive performance during the day. In fact, there is data showing 45% of those who report having sex in the morning on a regular basis achieve better job performance… ” said Spencer.

"Are you saying that you’re using me to you perform better at your job?”. Max said laughing.

“No, no … I just point out the fact that it is a healthy and beneficial activity”

“Yes, I can believe it. But it is not beneficial for time use. I bet we both will be about to be late for our jobs today…”

"I don’t think so… it’s early still… I think…” Spencer turned to watch on the nightstand and see the time. “Although I think not enough though…” He jerked up from the bed to grab his clothes and start getting dressed.

“I knew it …”. Max said with a huff and also getting up from the bed. As Spencer pulled on his slacks, Max began to search in the closet for the clothes he would wear that day. “I would offer to take a shower here, but I don’t think you want to go to work in your same clothes…”

“Don´t worry, I’ll manage to stop by my place before going to the BAU…” Reid said as buttoned the shirt he had quickly gone to look for to living room where it had stayed the night before. Max stopped to contemplate how literally in 4 minutes Spencer was fully dressed and about to take his blazer. “Okay, I’m ready,” he approached Max who had wrapped herself in a bath sheet. “The rush doesn’t mean I cannot properly say goodbye to my girlfriend…”. Spencer said approaching Max and giving her a passionate kiss.

“Silly, now go… I’ll go take a shower”. Max said laughing.

“I’ll call you later” said Spencer, quickly leaving the apartment.

Spencer arrived at the BAU just as Garcia was calling everyone to the conference room. Before going upstairs, Spencer stopped by the kitchen to make coffee. This caught the attention of Luke and Rossi since Spencer used to arrive at least 20 minutes before the usual time precisely for the coffee ritual although he had surely already had breakfast at home. More attention was focused when he took out a muffin from a paper bag from inside his messenger bag. It was evident Spencer hadn’t breakfast before coming to work. That was enough for Rossi to comment.

“Did the good doctor fall asleep for the first time in years?”

“What? Me?… Well I think I missed the hour a little” said Spencer not looking at his interlocutor.

"More than a little, you didn’t even took breakfast” Luke said.

“I hope this happened for pleasant things” Rossi said, tapping Spencer on the back, who reddened completely.

“I just… lost track of time… a little” he said as tried to eat his muffin.

“But not the appetite” Luke joked.

“Kid, the smile on your face is evident. Which I’ll not reproach, but if you do not want a debriefing in the conference room, you’ll have to be subtle” said Rossi. Spencer said nothing. “Also your clothes betrays you. Lucky you found something to wear today”. Spencer couldn’t help but look at the clothes he was wearing. According to him it was “very normal”, only he didn’t notice his vest did little justice to his choice of shirt, which seemed more wrinkled than normal, as well as his slacks. He frowned and began to murmur.

“If wasn’t this clothes, I would have had to come in the same clothes as yesterday. So I prefer this”. Spencer said, not realizing that he had provided more information than necessary. Luke and Rossi smiled.

“We are waiting for you upstairs” said Rossi, still laughing as he went up with Luke to the conference room.

“Shit…” was all Spencer muttered before finishing his muffin and coming up with his coffee to join the rest.

As they all sat around the table, they watched as Prentiss quickly entered the room. As soon as she set foot on the room, began to speak immediately.

“We’ll have to move fast. This case is one of those. It’s our turn to Houston this time. Garcia, you can start”

Garcia’s description was detailed enough for the entire team to immediately understand Emily was referring to in her opening words. When the reading of the case was over, Prentiss told them they would be leaving in 20 minutes. So each went in search of his travel bag to go to the jet.

In his classic seat, Spencer pulled out cell phone. He wanted to text Max before taking off and starting to focus on the case. “Did you get to school well? Here we have a new case. Departing for Houston. I think it’ll be a long one. I’ll call you this night. Your boyfriend”. The last thing he wrote was to tease Max. Reid knew she would laugh at that. After 5 minutes he received a response. “Hey!, I got on time today. We are now on a break. Take care ok? I’ll wait for your call, boyfriend :)”. Spencer couldn’t help but smile reading the message. They were already flying and they would begin to discuss the case, so he kept cell phone on his pocket and went to meet the rest of the team.

Max left school that afternoon to go to Michelle’s house. She promised Sammy to help him with homework since Michelle would be late that night. After finishing homework with Sammy, she made some dinner and they ate while watching a TV show. The program was ending when Michelle arrived at her home. Her husband would be a little later than her, so she took advantage Max cooked dinner. While Michelle ate, Max sat down to join her.

"These weeks have been rough apparently…” said Max seeing a visible tired face of Michelle.

“Indeed. It had been a long time since we had this volume of work. I’m exhausted…”. Michelle said as she took bites from her dinner. "We haven’t talked much in these weeks, how are you? How has everything gone?”

“Good. School good too…”. Max replied.

"What about Spencer?” Michelle asked as she took another bite from her dinner.

“Please Michelle, I don’t want to argue with you now…” said Max thinking this would start a new discussion between them.

“No, no… Max, don’t get me wrong. I seriously ask. I know last time we talked about this was a heated discussion, but I don’t want that now. I know he’s a good guy Max, it’s just that the situation with Dad and Eloise got me” acknowledged Michelle.

"Yes, I think to everyone. I can understand that… ”. Max said with a sigh.

"Are you together? As a couple?…” Michelle asked.

“Yes. We do” said Max shaking her head affirmatively.

"And both of you are ok?”. Michelle asked as she finished her last bite.

“I think so, I mean… we’re in the 'butterflies in the stomach’ state yet… so I guess we’re good…” Max said.

“Well, I see you have a good mood, I suppose must be one of the reasons” said Michelle laughing.

“Yes, I think it has a lot to do with it. Seriously, you’re right, he’s a great guy. Spencer has a special lifestyle, well… expected despite everything, but I think so far we’ve managed well” said Max.

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling you’ll end up falling in love with him…” Michelle said as she drank from her glass of water.

“Why do you say that?”. Max asked laughing.

“I don’t know, it’s just a hunch. Later you’ll tell me if I was right or not” said Michelle.

"Well, to my regret, you are rarely wrong Michelle… so there must be a chance”. Max said with a smile.

Max had arrived at her apartment around 11 at night. She lay down on the couch and took off her shoes. She didn’t want to go to bed right away, Max needed to enjoy her space before sleeping. Anyway, she closed eyes because felt they burned a little. She didn’t know how long was like this, thinking about random things, until the sound of the phone brought her out of thoughts. It was Spencer who was calling.

“Hey you. How is everything going?” Max asked on the phone.

“Hey. Do you remember what I wrote you in the message? What would this case be like?… Well, I think it’s worse than that” Spencer snorted.

“Ouch, so sorry… but are you okay?…”

“Yes. I’m ok, just a little frustrated, but fine”

“You think could you sleep tonight?”

“I don’t know, I hope so. But seeing what time it is, I think it’ll be not enough”

"I’m sorry hear that…”

“Don’t be. Anyway I didn’t want to call you to disturb you with my frustration. Because despite it, I must say I’m very happy today…”

"And why so happy, Dr. Reid?”

“Because I can’t stop thinking about you and…” Spencer paused for a moment and then continued with a lower voice, almost in a whisper “… and in the things we did last night and today morning…”. For Max those words were like an arousal blow to her body. She couldn’t help but review quick and vivid images about past night and that morning.

“It’s unfair that you to make me think about it when you’re not here…” Max argued.

“Tell me about it, I’m in a crowded police station right now” Spencer snorted.

“Ok, you are in worse situation. I give you that”. Max said laughing.

"But not everything is bad. At least I can hear your voice. I’ll have to satisfied with that for now”.

“Same for me” Max said with a sigh. “Will you call me tomorrow?”

“Yes, of course. I hope I have better news tomorrow” said Reid.

"Ok. Try to at least get some sleep tonight, okay?”

"I’ll try. Really. I promise. Now I’ll return to work… good night, my beauty girlfriend”

"Good night my handsome boyfriend” said Max before hang up the phone. Laid on the couch Max thought could get used to be Spencer’s girlfriend from now.


	16. Cinema night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Max couldn’t see each other in eight days. Time passed slow until they could finally meet again.

It wasn’t 2 days were 8 days team were stuck with the Houston case. The local police were not very cooperative and that complicated things. Despite the obstacles, there were arrests and no more deaths as could have happened. Around 4 in the afternoon they were landing in DC. They would make a short stop at the BAU and then home. It was Friday, so at least they wouldn’t have to come back, they hoped, until Monday.

On the way to his apartment, Spencer texted Max. “I’m in DC. On my way to my place. Can we meet? We can go out. Cinema perhaps?” Max was leaving school when she got the message from Spencer. After reading it she replied. "I’m glad you’re here! I’m leaving school. I like cinema. Are we meeting there?” They agreed to meet at the cinema to see a re-run of a thriller at 8:00 p.m.

Spencer was the first to arrive. He was waiting outside the cinema. It was not a cold night despite being early October. The weather was strange and difficult to predict at this time of year. Spencer had decided not to wear his coat and was sure he had made a good decision. With hands in his pockets, he looked among the people to see if Max was approaching from one side of the street. At one point he looked straight ahead and saw Max running to where he was. She had already seen him, so she didn’t wait for the light signal and benefit of the fact the vehicles were stopped to cross the street.

“That is quite reckless of you. You should have waited for the light signal…”. Spencer told her when she was already on his side of the street.

"Sorry. I’m so sorry. I was almost late. I wasn’t going to wait… the signal… if all the cars were… stopped…” Max said trying to catch her breath. Spencer shook his head and winced.

"Are you ok?” he asked when he saw she was still breathing heavily.

“Yes, I only ran two blocks… but I’m fine” said Max, catching her breath.

“It looks like it would have been a marathon” said Spencer laughing.

“Don’t make fun of me… my physical condition is not that good after all…”

“But you’re already here. So it’s ok. Not big deal if we are a little late…”

"Spencer … don’t try to fool me. You hate being late for something” said Max.

"True. But seriously, it’s not a significant thing …” he said trying to reassure her.

“Okay. Better let’s go. I can walk again”. Max said laughing as she start walking to the entrance. Spencer without moving from his place, he only took hands out of his pockets and with one he took one of Max’s wrists who couldn’t continue walking. "Spencer?” Max asked when she realized can’t move.

“I can’t believe how disrespectful you are”. Spencer said seriously.

“Excuse me?…” With the hand held Max’s wrist, he pulled her toward him, causing her hands to rest on his chest as she looked up.

“You haven’t even greeted me. We haven’t seen each other in eight days and not even a ‘hello’?…”. Spencer reproached. Max couldn’t help but laugh as she realized Spencer angry’ s face was the same as a 10-year-old boy.

"I thought we were late…”. Max couldn’t finish speaking because her lips already had Spencer’s on them. An intense kiss that reminded them of the days they hadn’t seen each other. Max wanted to make up for her discourtesy and wrapping her arms around Spencer’s neck tried to make the kiss last as long as possible. When they both needed to catch their breath, they pulled back just a little, supporting their foreheads and still hugging each other.

“Much better”. Spencer said, giving Max a smile.

“Spencer, you don’t know how much I missed you these days”

“Me too. And so you didn’t want to greet me properly…”

"I thought you were unfavorable to public demonstrations…”

“True. But let’s say there is not much public now” said Spencer chuckling.

Indeed, since all the people gathered outside the cinema had made their entrance before the movie time, so you could only see those who were moving from one place to another and who didn’t care what was happening in the theater entrance. Max was released for Spencer grip and took his hand to move into the cinema.

The movie had already started, so they walked down the dark hallway looking for seats at the top of the room. They sat quietly without releasing their hands. Max tried to focus on the movie. Spencer for his part could not stop looking at her especially in the moments when the lights of the film illuminated her face. He tried to focus on the movie, but couldn’t help but release his hand to hug Max and draw her to him. He was grateful the seats in the room allowed the armrests could to be removed.

With her body close, every so often Reid buried his nose in Max hair, while his hand caressed her shoulder. Max was also quickly distracted. Feeling his body close was too pleasant a sensation to ignore. Halfway through the movie she gave up and didn’t want to keep trying to pay attention. She raised her face to look at him and realized his eyes were fixed on her. She couldn’t help but smile. With her hand took the collar of Reid shirt to attract him more. Without thinking twice, Spencer leaned in close enough for their lips to meet. Between the darkness of the cinema and the desire not to separate, they continued kissing boldly for a long time. Their lips parted only to kiss other parts of their respective faces, the chin, cheeks, neck, and lob ears.

“I see you’re not very interested in the movie…”. Spencer whispered in her ear.

“You are not either…”

“True. I can’t help it…” he said as kissed her chin. Without meaning to, Max let out a groan. One of Reid’s hands caressed her thighs while the other held Max head to keep her from pulling away. They were still passionately kissing.

"Have you ever done it in a movie theater?”. Max whispered in his ear. Spencer’s pupils widened upon hearing her.

“Done…? No… are you suggesting…?” Reid’s voice grew more nervous but wanting.

"Believe me I would love to be this bold this minute… but I’d rather hold on until I have you in my bed and enjoy it better…” she whispered close to his ear. Spencer didn’t know if that helped him more, because thinking about what they could be doing made him more eager than 30 seconds ago.

“It’ll only be… 43 more minutes…” Spencer said, glancing at his watch.

“I guess you’re counting the ride…”

“Of course I did…”

“Excellent”.

When the film credits began to appear, they both got up to leave the theater. Spencer had his hands on Max’s hips and didn’t separate from them until they completely exited the theater and made it to where he had parked his car. Max leaned against the car on the passenger side, wrapping his arms around Spencer to pull him closer. He couldn’t help but sink his mouth into her neck.

“Your place or mine?” Max asked in a whisper.

“Wherever you want… but don’t tell me in the car, because it would be awkward and a little exhibitionist on our part”. Max couldn’t help but laugh.

“How you dare Dr. Reid!. We can leave that for another time. Okay, let’s go to my place”. They managed to separate and each quickly got into the vehicle.

They both was laughing nervously along the trip. They looked furtively without saying anything. When they had to stop at a red light, Spencer snorted with anxiety. Max laughed as she noticed how Spencer was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. Not wanting to relieve him, on the contrary, every now and then she placed her hand on his leg, making his body tense on contact. In revenge, from time to time Reid did the same: he put his long fingers on Max’s thigh. She surprised herself at how reactive she felt at his touch. They managed to get to the building after parking the car. They both went down and entered the building. Again Spencer’s hands didn’t come off Max’s hips. They got into the elevator and as the doors closed Max couldn’t take it anymore and surrounding Spencer’s neck she began to kiss him in the most passionate and urgent way she could express.

"I think we should get to the apartment first”. Spencer said as he buried his mouth on Max’s neck.

“I don’t know if I can take it…”. Max said whispering in his ear. Her tone only made him shudder.

“Don’t say that… I’m about to stop the elevator…”. Spencer said pressing her closer to his body.

“Just one more floor…”. Max said as Reid searched her lips even more urgently. The doors opened, almost without taking off they left the elevator to Max’s apartment.

“And a hallway…”. Spencer said as Max tugged on his tie until they reached the door.

“We are… here… wait a minute… damn keys!…”. Max tried to open the door, but since her concentration was elsewhere, the task became more complex.

“Let me help…” Spencer said taking the keys and trying to open the door. Max was just concentrating on untying his tie. After one more try, he managed to turn the handle and open the door.

They finally managed to come into the apartment and Max jumped into the Spencer’s arms who held her while she hung on his neck and they found their needy mouths again. Spencer pushed her with the same weight against the door to close it. Max just let out a gasp in Spencer’s mouth. She stood back just a second to speak.

“Room, now…” Max instructed.

“Immediately…”. Without releasing her, he led her directly to the bedroom. Max slipped off Spencer’s neck only to start helping him take off his clothes. He while doing the same with her. As they pulled the garments off their bodies they couldn’t help but laugh and sigh at the same time. With no more clothes to peel off, they lay down on the bed to tangle themselves with their own arms that sought to caress everything they could from the other. The urgency of their kisses and caresses was not an impediment for them to be able to extend the foreplay as much as possible, which exponentially increased their excitement.

"Spencer… you don’t know how I missed you these days…“. Max sighed.

"Me too… I… I only thought about you… I thought about how it felt to be kissing you… touching your body… feeling you…”. As Reid released those words, he managed to stamping kisses all over her body.

“I think… we should have skipped… the movie…”. Max said with a nervous laugh.

“Late for that… now let’s make up for time…”

It wasn’t long before they were moving together in the same rhythm, letting out groaning and their own names. They kept looking at each other, despite the fact that with the passing of the minutes it was made more difficult by the electrifying waves of pleasure circulated through their bodies from head to toe. Spencer smirked as Max arched her back and pressed fingers and nails to his skin.

He felt sweat running down his forehead and face, but that was irrelevant, he just wanted to intensify the sensation of feeling her and hearing her moan saying his name. That was all mattered at the time. He needed to please her with everything he could, to show her how ecstatic she made him feel. Max, for her part, was lost in her own pleasure and how that man was managing to push her to the limit. Without sounding like an experienced lover, he knew exactly what to do to make her lose control. Reid had a precise rhythm and very skillful hands. With the right incentive, the two things could be combined very well, and Max was discovering it with the best delight she ever thought she had.

“Fuck Spencer… Oh yeah, baby, right there. More please… Spencer, harder…”

"Max, you feel so good. Do you like it?, tell me… I want to hear you… use your words…”

"Harder, faster. Spencer, you are fucking me so good baby. Please don’t stop…”

When Max finally let herself be carried away by the impending orgasm that was pounding her body, she could feel her walls tighten and stimulate deeper moans in Spencer. That made her lose herself in her own pleasure that was almost immediately followed by him. When Spencer’s spasms subsided, not parting with Max yet, he looked at her for a moment. He focused on her bright eyes, her lips, her chest rising and falling as she tried to regulate her breathing, on her disheveled hair, on her reddened cheeks.

"I could stay like this for a long time, just looking at you…” he said, searching her lips to capture an intense kiss as they both descended from the heights.

“If it wasn’t because… you’re going to cramp…”. Max laughed, causing an involuntary spasm and moan in both reminding them that Spencer was still in her.

Reid pulled away from her and lay down on the side of bed, dropping his condom into the trash can next to the nightstand. Then he rolled onto his back and let out a deep breath. Max reached out to find him hug. She rested her head on his chest and began to caress him gently with her fingers. Spencer stroked Max hair and her bare shoulder. They were silent for a while, as they both calmed their breathing.

“I must say Dr. Reid you have pleasantly surprised me. You have a special talent for the love arts…”. Max said ceremoniously and let out a sigh. Spencer couldn’t help but laugh.

“Good way to say sex with me is not that bad after all…” Spencer laughed.

“I didn’t say that… I said you pleasantly surprised me, I didn’t say I thought you were bad in bed. Don’t put words in my mouth!”. Max claimed.

"Okay… I’m going to take your compliment to feed my diminished ego”. Spencer said with an open laugh. Max patted his arm reprovingly. They were silent again for a moment. Max spoke again.

“Did I tell you that I love see you laughing?”

“Max… please… you will make me blush…”

“I mean it. I like to see you laughing… relaxed… enjoying the moment”

“Uhm… to tell the truth… this also amazes me. I didn’t know I could feel so comfortable at times like these”

“Why you say that?”

“I don’t know. It may sound odd. But intimacy with another person has always seemed like a jump into the abyss and makes me extremely nervous. But… now I feel different… and… I like it” said Spencer while caressing Max’s bare arm.

"Hearing you say that is like my head is saying exactly the same thing… but surely you would not believe me”

“Why should I not believe you?”

“I don’t know. It’s true I had a youth with certain excesses… and I have had several failed relationships… and very disastrous, by the way… but I’m not an extrovert spirit in essence”. Max indicated.

“Are you telling me I think you’re a hippie?” Spencer asked laughing.

“Maybe…?”

“No. Your artistic spirit is not hippie style. You don’t feel comfortable with that kind of freedom. You need structure in your life. At least the basic one. Although that doesn’t stop you from experimenting within your limits…”. Spencer said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you already profiled me?” Max asked curiously.

“No… no, I didn’t mean to sound like that… sorry…”

“Yes, you did… come on, I want to hear it. Seriously, it’s just real curiosity, it’s not to reproach you for something” said Max.

"Do you really want me to tell you?” Spencer was hesitant to keep talking.

“Yes. Maybe I can learn something from myself”. Max said with a shrug.

"High expectations for my work, Miss Brenner …”

“Just spit it out, buddy”. Max said insistently.

“All right. Okay. If you are asking so nicely… It is no surprise you inherited a sensitive artistic side from your mother. You told me yourself. But your father always instilled in you and your sisters the sense of responsibility and plans. Michelle is the one who, due to her age and the things that happened to you over the years, became more operational and practical. Surely she has a structured career in science, such as engineering, or perhaps something more humanistic, but with defined canons, such as laws. You are the middle sister. You told me it was a conflict deciding what to do once you got out of high school. You are the one who has suffered the duality of your parents the most. For years you suppressed your rational side trying to follow your mother. You believed being free was about not setting goals for the future, you believed being free was letting things just happen. But you realized that was not with you either. Despite everything, you needed structure and, above all, plans. A life goal. As you grew up, you realized being with others was also a sense of responsibility for you. Possibly you saw yourself responsible for Eloise when Michelle left home. You’re overprotective with your younger sister as well as with your nephew. Maybe you want to make up for Michelle’s void, but you too are naturally a caregiver. Your mother was also, although in a more intuitive and spontaneous way. It’s likely in some of your relationships you saw yourself acting more like a sympathetic mother than a woman who put her demands on the table. When the static overcame the initial impulse of something new and perhaps even forbidden, you no longer made sense to be with someone. At some point you realized you didn’t need anyone to complete yourself or achieve your purposes. You took charge of your life, even though there are times when you long to not have to make decisions… ”. Spencer stopped. Max was silent. With one of his hands, he scratched his forehead. Reid had the feeling he had spoken more than necessary and it had been a mistake. "Max, I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have said all this… clearly you know your life better than I do…”. Spencer apologized.

“Wow… I could say you guessed almost everything… I’m amazed. You guys are really good…”. Max said laughing.

"What? Aren’t you upset?”

“Of course not. Why should I be? I asked you to tell me what you saw. Only now I’ll have to be more careful with you”. Spencer relaxed and laughed too.

"When I do this outside of work… overall it ends up being a mess”. Reid acknowledged.

“I believe you, it’s not easy to hear how you can become an open book for someone else. But, you know what?“

"What…?”

“I think I don’t mind being one, as long as you are the only one reading it. Now take this responsibility and keep it a secret, ok?” Max winked him and laid her head on his chest. Spencer smiled as he held her against his body.

"Sure I will…” he replied, then kissed her on the head. They held each other for a while and were silent. They could hear how the street was slowly quieting down.

“Are you hungry? I’m going to make something to eat”. Max said in a moment, separating from him to get out of bed.

"Yes actually. I hadn’t noticed we didn’t have eat… food” said Spencer grimacing.

“What kind of comment was that Dr. Reid?” Max said looking at him and chuckling while she put on a robe and tied it around her waist.

“I was wondering if there will be dessert later…” said Spencer looking at her from the bed.

“If you behave… there is a possibility” were Max’s words before disappearing from the room on the way to the kitchen.

Spencer lay in bed for a while longer. From the bedroom he could hear Max taking things out of the pantry and the refrigerator. He began looking at his surroundings. The bedroom was not very spacious but it had a good distribution. Two night tables, one on each side of the bed. A closet arranged on the right wall of the room while just on the wall behind him was the window overlooked one of the alleys surrounded the building. That helped mitigate the noise from the main street on the opposite side of Max’s apartment. There was a dresser on the left wall of the room. Reid could see there were many photographs on it arranged in framed collages. He got out of bed, pulling on her slacks and shirt, which he didn’t want to button. Spencer walked to the dresser and peered closely at the photos. Several were from Max and his family. There was a big photo of her mom as well as Sammy when he was a baby. There was a photo of the three sisters for graduation that appeared to be of Michelle. Other photos of Max at the college, as well as others taken in landscapes that seemed to be part of Max’s travels in different parts of the country. Looking at the photographs, he smiled. He could see many of the things he liked about her in those photographs: her smile, her energy to do many things, the love for her own family. If anything characterized her in those photos, it was the feeling of confidence and resolution that radiated on her face. That little woman who was able to fill the room without opening her mouth, only with her presence. Without realizing it, Spencer had become more distracted than he thought. When he heard his name from the kitchen, he left his thoughts and left the bedroom.

Max had made sandwiches and tea, which she arranged on the table. There was also a plate with cookies and jam. When she saw Spencer appear from the room she motioned for him to come over and sit down.

“It is not very elaborate, but at least we will not be hungry”

“Tea?”

“Yep … it’s not time for coffee, unless you want to stay up all night”

They sat down to eat. In that minute Spencer realized he was indeed hungry. Without nearly speaking he had already devoured his sandwich and half a cup of tea. Max was looking at him with a smile on her face. Spencer noticed it.

“What?… yes, I was hungry. But you barely touched your sandwich…”

"Yeah, apparently I wasn’t too much hungry after all”. Max said taking a sip of his tea.

“Max, is something wrong? Was it because of something I said a while ago?…”

“No, I mean… well… I’m am not reproaching any of that. It’s just… I don’t know. That kept me thinking about what you said about being 'maternal’ in my relationships…”

“It doesn’t necessarily have to be that way. They are only my appreciations without knowing any concrete fact. It can be completely different Max…”

"It just seems to be a fact. At least in some of the relationships I’ve had… and especially in the last one…”. Max said with a sigh.

“Do you want to talk about it?… If you don’t want to, that’s fine…”. Max winced, not knowing whether to keep talking or stop. After giving a sigh, she chose to continue talking.

Mike Davis. We dated for two years. That was true. It was also true that I focused a lot on our relationship and distanced myself a little from my family and friends. I really wanted it to work. When he asked me to move together, I didn’t hesitate. I moved with him 3 months after we met. That was fast. Come to think of it, I don’t know why I was rushing into it so much. I think he wanted to make sure he would have me by his side, maybe that was it. I convinced myself I had to give him a chance. But of course, the only one who did the job’s part was me. Mike was a good guy, but he didn’t know anything about what to do with his life. I guess I felt if I was important to him, he would try and if I helped him it might work. But then the discussions started. He was comfortable with me by his side, taking care of him, worrying of him, trying to please him. But what happened to me, or what I felt, was irrelevant to him. When we discussed that, he always told me I had met him like this and it was unfair for me to try to change him. That I was obtuse, that I wanted things my way, that I was selfish. Anyway… I came to believe it. I think that had me two years with him”.

“What made you decide to left him?” Spencer asked as he gripped his mug with both hands.

“Michelle. I mean, she always told me it wasn’t worth being with a man like that. But I was in love… and of course, that generated another conflict between us. I hated to admit it, but she was right… again”. Max smiled lowering her gaze. Spencer took her hand and squeezed it gently. Max looked up at him.

“Hey… you got out of there. That’s what matters. And you made the decision, and you did it because you realized it was necessary. Regardless of who encouraged you to do it” said Spencer, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"I did it. And it was a relief. I mean… of course, at first it hurt a lot, it was a very painful break. I cried a lot, but now that I think about it… I don’t know if it was because I lost him… or because I felt I had failed again…”

"But you did your part… what else could you have done? You tried…”

“Of course I tried. But I didn’t want to try any more. So I didn’t want to put more effort into a relationship anymore. I was fed up, exhausted. I didn’t want to date anyone anymore. Every time one of my friends or sisters placed me in front of a new guy, I did everything necessary to dismiss them immediately. Those poor men sure made all their efforts… but I didn’t want to, it’s that simple. And of course… if the invitation was for casual sex or one night stand, ok, I could handle it, but only that…”. Max sighed. Then she released Spencer’s hand and stood up from the chair taking her and Spencer’s mugs. "Do you want more tea?” Spencer shook his head negatively.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you”

“Okay, I’ll get this up” Taking the mugs, she led them to the sink.

Max rested both hands on the edge of the sink and lowered her head in silence. Spencer didn’t take his eyes off her the entire time. When Reid saw her leaning on her hands trying to stifle a sob, he stood up next to her. Placing his hands on Max shoulders, he made her turn to face him. One of his hands reached for her chin to lift it up and look her in the eye.

“Max, I know you are a strong woman. You don’t have to prove it. Neither with me nor with anyone. Crying does not make you less powerful. You don’t have to hide it… on the contrary, if that’s what you feel, let it out…”. The tears Max was holding back began to flow. "That’s it, let them out, you’ll feel better later…” said Spencer.

Max buried her face in Reid chest, wrapping her arms around his torso, while he hugged her, caressing her back gently. After the sobs and tears left her body, she began to calm down and breathe calmer. At no point did Spencer stop stroking her so he noticed when her muscles relaxed and the sobs subsided.

“I told you that every time I tried to profile outside of work a disaster would happen” said Spencer, causing the desired effect on Max, who started to laugh.


	17. Who am I speaking to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Max spend time together and explore more about the things they enjoy together. Some news at the end can be worrisome.

They held each other for a while, until Max was already much quieter. The tears had stopped falling.

“Thanks, I really feel better,” said Max, breaking the embrace and leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Glad to hear that,” Spencer said smiling.

“Yes, you were right. I needed to get it out.“ Max rubbed her eyes and wiped the last traces of tears from her cheeks. "It’s not that I haven’t done it before, but there are times when I remember and I can’t stop the tears…”

“You don’t have to apologize for that.”

“Really, thanks Spencer”. Max gave Reid a kiss on the cheek and turned to wash the mugs and plates that were in the sink. Spencer stood for a few moments wondering if it was a good time or not to go home. He felt that Max needed her space even though he didn’t want to leave her alone, especially after seeing her previous state of vulnerability. Reid wondered if it was convenient to talk about something else or just leave. The least he wanted to do at that moment was make her uncomfortable. At last he decided to speak.

“Are you sleepy? If you want to sleep, I can go home. So I let you rest…”. Spencer said as he started to button his shirt. Max wiped her hands on one of the towels on the counter and turned to look at him.

"Not. I’m not sleepy. And not. I don’t want you to go home,” said Max as she approached Spencer looking for him to look at her. She took one of his hands and squeezed it gently.

"Okay… so… do you want us to talk about something?”

“Not… really, I think we talked enough… or at least _I talked enough_ …” Max put her arms around his neck and sought his lips to catch them in a deep kiss which Spencer responded with more intensity than he expected, clutching her hips. When they parted they looked at each other with a smile. “Spencer, everything I said before is true, but there is something I missed adding…”

“What you missed?” Reid asked as he ran fingers of one of his hands through her hair and the other stroked her cheek.

“I couldn’t have thought of just having casual sex with you…”. Max said as her fingers played with one of the buttons on his shirt.

“No? Why not?” Spencer asked curiously.

“Because from the day I met you I knew that _I wanted you just for myself_ …”. Max started unbuttoning his ‘recently buttoned’ shirt, as he cupped her cheeks with both hands and leaned down to kiss her. The idea of going to his place was gone in seconds as they began to kiss fiercely. Max with her hands on his bare chest traced pats that drew whimpers from both of them. He lifted her with his arms and sat her on the table to level her height. He pulled out his shirt first and then untied the lace of her robe, dropped it on the table. Reid paused a moment so that he could gaze at her nudity.

“I don’t know how you do it… but look _what you do to me_ …” Spencer said as he buried his mouth on her neck and taking one of her hands guided her to touch his obvious erection.

“I’m not going to complain about that…” Max said giggling as she unbuttoned his slacks, which slid down to the floor along with his boxers.

“Neither do I…” he said groaning at the touch of her hands. “Tell me what you want?”

“I want you to _fuck me_ right here and right now…”. Max said with visible excitement.

They could both tell that while it wasn’t a very comfortable place to have sex, the scene they imagined was erotic enough not to give it a try. And they managed to make it work. After some awkward movements, which included a kick from Spencer to the table and Max’s near fall from the edge of the table, they managed to find a position that provided sufficient balance. Holding Max’s hips with his hands and hers around his neck with Max’s head back, they increased their rhythm, as well as the moans and words of adoration between them.

“Oh… fuck. More. Harder. Faster. Like that… oh Spencer… “ said Max moaning and panting.

"Yes, say my name Max… I want to hear it … say it…”. Spencer replied while his thrusts increased in speed.

“Spencer… babe… uhhh… yeah, like this… Spencer… go on… fuck…”. Max was engulfed in pleasure

“Fuck Max…”. Spencer could barely articulate a coherent sentence.

“I’m so close Spencer… fuck … I’m going to cum”.

“Do it… cum for me… that’s right baby… fuck… fuck…”

It wasn’t long until they were both lost in the heights of an orgasm that hit them almost at the same time. Barely able to breathe, they let out one last groan that echoed off the kitchen walls. With a little more awareness of time and space, Spencer rose, carefully picking Max up from the table and carrying her into the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed while he went to the bathroom. When he returned Max had not moved from where he had left her. He came over and lay down beside her. Breathing more normally, they stared at the ceiling.

“So just for you, huh?” Spencer said after a while.

“Is it too much to ask?” asked Max laughing.

“In this minute you could ask me for anything and I could not refuse …”. They both laughed. They didn’t even want to see the clock, but they could have bet it was early morning. They covered themselves with the sheets and the comforter. Max lay on her side, turning her back to Spencer, who hugged her from behind and placed a kiss on her neck, while tracing strokes on her arm.

“ _You drive me crazy_ , you know that right?” Spencer whispered in her ear.

“Now I know. And I assure you that you will not get rid of me so easily Dr. Reid,” said Max smiling as she stretched to get comfortable under the covers.

It wasn’t long until they were both sound asleep.

The next morning the ringing of Spencer’s phone on the nightstand woke them both up. Not yet fully awake, he picked up the phone and saw it was Garcia. “You must be kidding…?” he said just before answering. Max turned to him rubbing her eyes and seeing how after a snort he answered the call.

“Reid… Penelope, did something happen?”

“Good morning, Boy Wonder. I know it’s Saturday and it’s early … “

"Please, tell me we don’t have a case…” Spencer said as he rubbed his eyes.

“No, no… is not that. But I need to locate Rossi and he doesn’t answer my calls”.

“Okay… Rossi? What’s wrong?… and why me…?”

“You were the one who saw him last yesterday. I thought you might know something about his plans for today…“

"No, I don’t know anything about him… only that he was going to his place… he didn’t tell me if he was going to the cabin today… did you call Kristal?”

“No. I didn’t. I can’t explain, but I can only tell you that he asked me for a favor and I need to report some things to him. He explicitly asked me not to involve anyone else…”. By now Spencer was up and out of bed and into his boxers. Max looked at him curiously when she saw how he frowned.

"It’s because of Lynch… right?” Spencer interrupted.

“Reid don’t make me talk, please … just if you talk to him, tell him I need him to call me” Penelope said quickly.

“Okay. If I’m lucky I’ll let you know…”

“Thanks genius boy. Give my regards to Max"

“Uhm? How …?”

“I know you are there with her. I called you at your place first and you didn’t answer me. Since it’s Saturday and the time, I don’t think you’re anywhere else. Give her my regards and I hope we can see each other later"

“Okay … I’ll tell her”. Spencer said still confused, hanging up. Max, already more awake, was looking at him curiously.

“Something happened?”. Max asked seeing how Spencer was still standing next to the bed.

“Nothing happened… yet, I think. It was Penelope. She sent you greetings, by the way. For some reason she knew I was here…”. Spencer said, shaking his head and sitting down on the bed next to Max.

“Penelope is adorable. And she cares a lot for all of you,“ said Max as her hand began to gently caress Spencer’s back tracing circles on it.

“Yeah, she is a great woman. We have known each other for many years and she has always been for everyone…”

“But you were worried, what did she say?… you have a frown,” asked Max.

“She was trying to talk to Dave. I think… they are doing an independent investigation of a case that we still have open… one of the difficult ones… and very personal for Rossi”.

“And you’re worried about him …” Max said. Spencer nodded.

“Yes, I know what it feels like when a case touches you personally…” he said scratching his head.

“Maybe… all of you need to spend more time outside of work. You are all friends, you need to be distracted from the things you do and see every day… surely that does not help to solve a case, but at least help to pause and talk about what is happening to you…“. Spencer crawled into bed again, sitting with his back on the backrest.

"It’s difficult to do that sometimes… but in general, it’s Rossi himself who invites us to his house… well, mansion… from time to time…”

“And don’t you meet somewhere else… go out to other places? Do other things?”

“We have gone where Matt’s, where Luke’s… where Penelope’s… where JJ’s… it’s not the usual, but sometimes it happens…”

“And in your place?”. Spencer thought for a moment.

“Eh… I don’t think I’ve ever planned something like that in my place… I mean, they know where I live… they have visited me… but doing 'something'… I think never did. Well, it’s not Rossi’ yard either…”. Spencer said with a shrug.

“Okay, your home is not a mansion… but intention is what counts, right?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it… we’ve always relied on Penelope and Rossi for our activities outside of work…” Spencer mused.

“It is not bad give back sometimes…”. Max leaned in to give Spencer a kiss. “Good morning, by the way.”

“Good morning…” Spencer replied returning the kiss gently.

“I’ll go to the shower and make breakfast. Think about what you want to do today, because if you think I will let you go home now, you are wrong”. Giving him another kiss, she got up from the bed.

After Max got dressed, Spencer asked if she could go get his travel bag that was in the trunk with his clothes while he showered. They ate breakfast while going through the newspaper Max received every day. They agreed to go to the National Gallery of Art, which while they both knew, Max knew it would have a new exhibit she was interested in seeing. Spencer agreed. Then they would have time to walk for a bit before lunch. The day was clear but a little colder than usual.

They toured the exhibition in as much detail as possible for a few hours. Spencer asked Max questions about some of the things they saw, to which Max tried to give as much detail as possible, at least what she knew. There were very striking paintings which caught Spencer’s attention. “Surely you are not a lover of modern art” Max said laughing at one point. “Not much really” was his reply. They both looked relaxed and it was noticeable they enjoyed that time in each other’s company. Max was happy to be able to talk about the things she liked without having to hold back or see any disgusted or bored face. For his part, Spencer was pleased to see someone as passionate about something as Max was at that minute. In addition, he liked to learn new things and thanks to his memory, he knew that he could retain them without major problem.

After leaving the exhibition they walked through the surrounding streets and found themselves in a park which they decided to cross to continue their conversation. In addition to commenting on what he had seen in the museum, Spencer gave her details of things he had seen in other places. Some of them had been discussed on their first date night, others were new to Max, so she took the opportunity to ask all the questions that appeared to him. During their walk they found a place that caught their attention for lunch. At lunch Max got a call from his dad.

“Dad? Hi…”

“Max, I was just calling you to see if you would come tonight or tomorrow. Michelle just called me and Sammy will come for dinner today, in case you prefer to come today instead of tomorrow"

“Yes of course. I thought tomorrow was better, but if Michelle is going to be with Sammy, I’d rather go today”

“Okay. See you in a few hours then”

“Yes, bye dad. I love you”. Max hang up and left her cell phone on the table. “It was my dad. I was thinking of going to see them tomorrow, but I’m going to dinner today and seeing Sammy… I thought maybe… you could come with me"

“Max, I’d like to… but I promised my mom to be with her today before bedtime. I’m sorry…"

“Okay, don’t apologize” Max said giving him a smile. “You can come with me another day.”

“Of course”

After lunch, they walked past a photography exhibition and they decided to visit for a while. They walked holding hands while they recognized some of the photographs and discussed them.

“I think you might like this one. It dates from 1942, World War II, collective chaos and this farm in the middle of a field. It contrasts with the smoke from the surrounding sectors, after a bombing…” said Max as she pointed to one of the photographs at Spencer.

“It is impressive how it seems to be an oasis among all the disaster that surrounds it. It’s really good,” Spencer said, coming closer to look at the details in the photograph.

“There are several with the same contrast. The first time I saw it my skin crawled, really”. Spencer was so focused on seeing the image that he didn’t notice Max had pulled out his cell phone and was taking a picture of him.

“What?…” Spencer asked, realizing what Max had done.

“I needed to capture that face”. Max said smiling.

“My face?” Spencer asked curiously.

“Yeah, that adorable face immersed in wonder and concentration. Besides, I don’t have any photos of you and unlike you, I don’t have an eidetic memory”. Spencer couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay. It seems fair to me”

“Can I be more daring still?”. Max asked

“More…?”

“Sure… how about a photo of both of us?”

“Selfie style?”. Spencer asked with a frown. Max nodded. “I think just for you I would make an exception. Not that I really like the idea…“

"Come on… give me something for when you’re on your cases trips… please?”

“Okay… but just for you, okay?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t share it with anyone. Just as I am not going to share you with anyone either” said Max joking.

Spencer hugged Max as she positioned the phone to try to capture both faces. Unfortunately her short arms didn’t help with the perfect angle. Spencer, realizing it, took the cell phone himself and pushed it away to improve the angle. He pressed the button and the photo was captured. Max took advantage of their closeness to lift her face and search for Spencer’s lips with hers. Eyes closed and kissing, Spencer pushed the same button again. Another photograph was stored on the phone.

“Thank you”. Max whispered.

“ _Just for you_ ”. Reid replied giving Max a peck in her lips.

The afternoon had passed quite quickly and it was nearing time for their family obligations. Spencer took Max back to her apartment. He parked the car outside the main entrance.

“Can we talk tomorrow?” asked Max.

“Of course. Give my regards to your dad, Eloise, Michelle and Sammy”

“Sure I will. Have a good afternoon with your mom"

“Thank you. I hope I can take you one of these days, of course, if you want to go. She will surely like you”

“Do you think so? You must be the most important thing for her. I don’t think it’s easy to please when it comes to you” said Max laughing.

“You please me… that should be enough.” Spencer leaned down and lifting her chin let their lips meet gently. Letting out a sigh, Max clung to the lapel of his jacket to keep from breaking the kiss. As they pulled away they both sighed.

“Would you believe me if I told you that you have me as a teenager?… what did you do to me Dr. Reid?”

“I think the same as you to me… Miss Brenner.” After a short kiss, Max quickly got out of the car.

“I will not risk staying here forever… although I would like… now, go” said Max smiling and closing the car door.

Although they spoke on the phone on Sunday, they could not see each other until a few days later. After two cases in a row out of town, Spencer had arrived at his apartment exhausted. He remembered that Max had her last interview at the Smithsonian and they should be about to give her the final answer. He picked up the phone and called her while he was lying on his couch after throwing his shoes on the floor.

“Hey how are you?”. Spencer said.

“Hey… what a surprise. Well… are you out yet?“

“No, I just arrived. I’m in the apartment. Do you want to come?… I would offer to go but I don’t think I can move anymore. I’m lying on the couch and I don’t have the energy for anything else…”.

"I would love to. But can it be later? I have to pick up Sammy from a schoolmate and take him back home. Do you think could be later?”

“Yes of course. I can order something for dinner”

“It would be perfect … see you later then…”

“Max!, wait… did they call you from…?”. Spencer was interrupted by Max.

“I have no news yet… well, I’ll tell you more details later, okay?”.

“Yes of course. I’ll wait for you”. Spencer replied.

It was after 8:00 p.m. when Spencer felt two knocks on the door. He had already received the food he ordered, so it was surely Max. He got up from the couch and opened the door.

“Hey! Handsome”. Max greeted.

"Hello gorgeous. What have you got there?” Spencer asked pointing to a paper bag that Max was holding in one of her arms.

“Something for dinner,” Max replied, as she got in the apartment. Spencer closed the door and took her free hand pulling it up to his body and leaning in to kiss her.

“I missed you”. Spencer said after breaking the kiss but still hugging her.

“I missed you too”. Max whispered back.

“If you want _I can show you right now_ how much I missed you these days…”. Spencer whispered playfully searching Max’s neck with his lips.

“Uhm… tempting. But… let’s have dinner first,” Max answered, letting go of Spencer’s arms and walking to the kitchen. “Besides… I have news for you.” Spencer looked at her confused. Max smiled and pulled a bottle of wine out of the paper bag. “I got the job!”.

“Max! You didn’t want to say anything to me on the phone when I asked…”. Spencer reproached as he walked into the kitchen as well.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Max replied.

“This is excellent news! I knew you would get it…“. Spencer said as he grabbed Max’s waist and plastered a kiss to the base of her neck.

"Thank you for having faith in me”

“I didn’t hesitate for a minute”

“That’s why we should celebrate” Max said as she opened the bottle of wine. Spencer prepared the plates and they went to the table for dinner.

After dinner they both sat on the couch with a glass of wine in hand. Despite talking a lot at dinner, Max was quietly watching Spencer rambling about the importance of music in the development of modern psychology. Reid, even though the enthusiasm in his speak, could notice Max’s silence.

“I’m rambling again, right?” Max, realizing that Spencer had stopped speaking, rushed to reply.

“No, it’s okay. You were developing an idea… ”

“And you were in outer space…” Spencer said with a frown.

“Sorry, I got a little distracted…” Max apologized.

“Don’t apologize. What happens?… because something happens”. Reid had his eyes fixed on Max studying her reactions.

"Is this what you get when your boyfriend is a profiler?…” Max tried to joke, avoiding a conversation she didn’t want to have.

“You don’t have to be a profiler to know that something is happening…”

“Yes it’s true. But I don’t know what to answer you…”. Max shrugged.

"The _truth_ , for example?…”

“It would be easy if I really knew what’s wrong with me. But it’s not so clear to me…”. Max took a sip of her wine.

“We can try to figure it out together…” Spencer offered taking a sip of his wine as well. Max let out a sigh.

“Okay… this will come out spontaneously, so don’t expect some sort of order in my ideas…”

“Too many warnings Max…” Spencer tried to joke, which brought a little smile to Max.

“I know I should be happy. I am. I got the job I wanted, my family is fine, I have a loving, attentive and attractive boyfriend who drives me crazy…”. Spencer blushed a little and smiled. “It’s true! Don’t be humble with me Dr. Reid, ok?. But well, despite all that I feel anxious. I’m having strange dreams, nightmares. It’s like from one moment to the next I’m going to lose all the good things I have in my life now. I’m scared. And I don’t know why. I don’t see any signs that anything is going to happen… I don’t know. But I think about it and I don’t like it. What if they call me tomorrow and tell me it was a mistake and I don’t have the job? What if after I finish talking you want to break up with me because you think I’m crazy?… “. Max finished speaking and took the last sip of wine left in her glass. "I’m silly, I know. I shouldn’t even be talking to you about all this…”. Max complained.

"Hey… don’t say that.” Spencer took Max’s empty glass and set it along with his on the coffee table. He sat closer to Max and took her hands. “You are not crazy for sharing your fears with me. And no, I’m not going to break up with you for this…”. A smile crossed Spencer’s face.

“I’m not used to feeling good about things that happen in my life. That’s why I think all the time that I’ll lose everything from one moment to the next… it’s stupid…”. Max confessed.

“I don’t know if it’s exactly the same, but I think I’ve felt that way more than once. Too good to be true, right?… And I’m not just talking about your attractive and loving boyfriend…”. Max started laughing as she shook her head. “No, but seriously. I think you are afraid to enjoy the things that are happening to you. And that makes you feel guilty. But you shouldn’t! Max… you have right to do and live life as you want to. And enjoy it. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Spencer said.

“Yeah, I know. And I really want to. Moreover, we shouldn’t even be talking about this right now… ”. Max released Reid’s hands and sought his hug snuggling. “I’ll stop my silliness. Now I want to enjoy being with you. Had I told you that I missed you these days?“ Max said as she dropped into Spencer’s embrace.

“Yes, but it doesn’t bother me you remind me. I missed you too”. Max raised her head to look at him.

“ _Show me_ ” she said intensifying her gaze on him and biting her lower lip trying to contain a mischievous smile.

“ _With pleasure_ ”. Spencer leaned down and caught her lips in a long, intense kiss. When they pulled away they were both breathing heavily.

“Uhmm … I’m not sure if you missed me as much as you say…” Max teased.

“Am I not?… well… let’s fix this to make it clear.” With that said, Reid suddenly got up from the couch and picked up Max, taking her in his arms and leading her to his bedroom.

“Spencer! What are you doing? Where are you taking me?…” Max said giggling.

“Where I could show you the evidence to prove my point” Reid sentenced with a mischievous smile on his face.

After that night, several days passed where Max and Spencer couldn’t see each other. Max, on the one hand, left things in order at school after having notified that she was leaving her job. Between that and the training days at the Smithsonian, the hours of the day slipped by quickly. Meanwhile Spencer came and went from the city according to the cases that were arriving at the BAU. Despite this, they both managed to talk on the phone for even a few minutes during the nights. That, in addition to the messages between them in the day.

In one of the messages Max received, Spencer told her they were in a difficult case and it might take him more days to get back than he thought. Two days after that message they talked on the phone for a while and Max noticed Spencer was exhausted. Max let him know her concern about how his voice sounded on the phone to which Spencer replied not to worry about him, that he would probably end the case that day since they had a solid clue as to where the unsub was. He promised as soon as he got home he would sleep a whole day to recover.

The next night came and Spencer hadn’t texted during the day or called Max. Thinking for a moment, Max was going to call him but stopped when she remembered perhaps Spencer had arrived home and was recovering his lost sleep, just as he had promised the night before. Still impatient, she didn’t want to be an alarmist and went to sleep.

The morning after, Max woke up and the first thing she looked at was her phone to see if she had any messages from Spencer. Nothing. She saw the clock and it was still early. It was possible Reid was still sleeping. Max got up and started her day like any other. Among her activities was to collect the last things she had at school and begin to prepare the materials she would take to her new work place from the following week.

When Max got back to her apartment checked the clock and it was almost lunchtime. No notification on her phone. That was weird already. Although Spencer might be exhausted, it was difficult for him to be sleeping at that hour. So she decided to call him. The first call was unsuccessful. The phone rang until it threw up voicemail. Tried a second time with the same result. At the third call there was finally an answer. Max was quick to speak.

“Wow, I was scared that you didn’t answer the phone… I knew you would arrive exhausted, but not enough to sleep until this hour…”. Max was interrupted by a voice on the other end of the line.

“Max?” The voice wasn’t Spencer’s, but it sounded familiar.

“Yes… who am I speaking to? I’m trying to locate Spencer…”. Max’s head began to spin rapidly thinking of all the possibilities why Spencer wasn’t the one answering her call.

“I’m Penelope… we met a while ago…” said the voice on the other end of the line. There Max recognized that it was Garcia, Spencer’s co-worker.

“Hi Penelope. Is Spencer there with you…?”. Max thought they were at the BAU and her genius boyfriend had left his phone forgotten.

"Max… no, he is here… but he can’t… we’re in the hospital… Spencer is injured and unconscious…”. Max froze upon hearing Garcia’s words. Apparently one of her nightmares was coming true in that precisely moment.


	18. Fears and Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max realizes that something is wrong with Spencer after a case. When she called him discovers through García he is injured in the hospital. As she waits for some news, fears and doubts arise in Max about her feelings for Spencer and about his truly feelings for her.

Max had never moved so fast to a place. At the Intensive Care admissions desk, she immediately asked for Spencer Reid. The chief nurse took her data and pointed to the end of a hall where Spencer's room was. Still trying to catch her breath she stopped at the door of the room where she saw Penelope who immediately noticed her presence.

"Max, honey. You came quickly…” García pointed out. Max couldn't help but lay her eyes on Spencer's unconscious body. His face was pale, his hair was messy. Connected to machines that monitored his vital signs.

"Penelope... what happened to Spencer?...". Max could feel a lump in her throat that barely allowed her to speak, as she moved to the side of the bed so that she could get a closer look of him.

“I don't know many details either, but JJ told me yesterday while trying to capture an unsub, there was an explosion and Reid knocked his head. He didn’t lose consciousness or present any visible injuries, only some acoustic trauma. In the afternoon they returned to DC and each one went home. It was only this morning when Spencer didn't show up for work that we began to suspect that something might have happened to him. With JJ we went to his apartment and found him passed out on the floor…”. Garcia spoke almost breathing, trying to relate what happened to Max.

"Oh God... how long was he like this...". Max shuddered thinking that it could have been a long time and no one had noticed.

"We don't know, but the doctors say that a concussion on his head is causing internal bleeding and that is what they are trying to control...". Garcia had watery eyes and was affected by the situation. Max tried to process what happened.

"And the rest of the team...?" Max asked.

"They are trying to catch the bastard who do this...". Max closed her eyes squeezing them and couldn't help the tears that started to come out. “Max dear… Reid is strong. He's going to get out of this, I'm sure he will. We just have to wait…”. Garcia pointed out, trying to reassure Max.

“I should have called him last night. Maybe I should have gone to see him at the apartment. I knew that he was stressed and he was not sleeping well… I should have assumed…”. Penelope interrupted her.

“It's not your fault Max. Nobody except the bastard who produced the explosion. And the team will take care of it. I'm pretty sure".

Max took Spencer's hand and started stroking it as her eyes searched desperately for some reaction. It was hard not to remember one of her last nightmares, where she precisely dreamed Spencer was injured in a chase. Max felt something stuck in her chest, as if her fears were gathering one by one, wanting to surface. A mixture of guilt, terror, and anxiety washed over her. If she spoke to him with her mind, could he hear her? Could he know that he was waging a battle between the here and the other side right now?

> _"Maeve... what are you doing here?" Spencer asked. His eyes fell on the figure who was sitting on his couch with her back to him._
> 
> _“You called me Spencer. You are at a crossroads. I came to help you,” she replied smiling. He walked over and knelt in front of her, taking her hands._
> 
> _"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything to save you... ” he lamented._
> 
> _“You did what you could do. There is no more to say about that. You've gotten along well Spencer...” Maeve said trying to encourage him._
> 
> _"I don’t know. I miss you. I love you". Reid was quick to reply._
> 
> _"I do too. But it’s your decision what you will do now,” she declared._
> 
> _"Can I decide?". Spencer was confused. If he wasn't dead, could he come back?_
> 
> _"Of course you can. This is the moment. Do you want to come with me?" Maeve offered._
> 
> _"Can I do that?" he asked with a frown._
> 
> _"Sure you can. Do you want to do it?" She got up and started walking, he didn't let go of her hand and walked with her._

Garcia was typing on the laptop on her lap. Max was sitting in one of the chairs in the room. From time to time nurses came to check on Spencer's condition, but no one said anything about his health state. When Max or Penelope asked, the nurses indicated that they should wait for the doctor so that she could inform them.

"Has anything been heard from the fugitive?" Max asked Garcia trying to think of something else. Her hands on her knees, tapping them with her fingers in a nervous gesture.

“I’m trying to locate him. I think we already have a good lead… but son of a bitch has already escaped twice!" Penelope complained.

Time passed and with no further news from the doctor or the fugitive, Max got up from her chair and looked at Spencer for any reaction again. At one point she went out into the hall to talk to Michelle on the phone and briefly tell her what had happened. Michelle offered to go with her to the hospital, but Max refused. She knew that sooner or later the entire BAU would be there, regardless of what happened. She wanted to stay strong and with someone from her family there it would be hard not to break down.

Max returned to the room where Penelope was typing frantically. She sat back in her chair to wait. The sound of Penelope’s keyboard, the sound of machines that monitored Spencer's vital signs, the ambient noise of people pacing outside the room began to have a hypnotic effect on her. Her eyes felt heavy and tired, so she allowed herself to close them for a moment. The noises were heard farther and farther. Without realizing it, she had fallen asleep.

> _Spencer was walking with Maeve through the cemetery. In the distance she notices a woman who has been looking at them for a while._
> 
> _"Who is she?" she asked Spencer._
> 
> _"Who…? I don't know”. Reid replied when noticing the woman looking at them from afar._
> 
> _“She clearly knows you. She hasn't stopped staring at you the whole time...”. Maeve points out. Spencer looks confused._
> 
> _"I've met a lot of people in my life..." he says with a shrug._
> 
> _"But I doubt that everyone looks at you that way... at least the way she does...". Maeve says with a smile._
> 
> _"How?" Spencer questions. He feels that there is something about this woman that is familiar to him, but he does not know what it is._
> 
> _"With love...". Spencer looks at Maeve in surprise, then turns his gaze to the woman in the distance._
> 
> _"I don't think she knows what love is... she looks young," Spencer muses._
> 
> _“How can you be sure of that? You are young too...” Maeve refutes._
> 
> _“Yes, I’m sure. I love you…” says Reid squeezing Maeve's hand._
> 
> _"Spencer, honey ... you loved me" she corrects._
> 
> _"I can still love you..." he offers almost without hesitation._
> 
> _"Why?... unless you want to come with me"_
> 
> _"Can I do that?". Reid questions. Inadvertently, he cannot stop looking at the woman who is watching them from afar. Every time her face is more familiar to him._
> 
> _"Of course you can..." assures Maeve._
> 
> _"Do you want me to go with you...?" Spencer asks._
> 
> _“This is not about what I want. I already made my decision. It's about what you want now,” Maeve replies, releasing Spencer's hand and staring at him._
> 
> _"There is no difference between being there or here... what could make me want to go back?" Reid lets out a sigh._
> 
> _“The world is a place worth living. More in your case. Why wouldn't you want to go back? Aren't there things you love?... tell me Spencer, what things do you love?..."_

Max was in a dream. She saw herself walking in a park. At least that's what she thought it was. There were trees that moved with the wind. The same breeze that ruffled her hair when she walked. She felt that she was walking aimlessly, but with a purpose. It was strange. She didn't see anyone around her.

She kept walking and noticed that the place she where wasn’t a park, it was a cemetery. Max wondered why she was there. The memory of her mother was the first thing that came to her mind. Looking at one of the graves, she realized that her mother's name was precisely written on it. Tears began to pool in her eyes, struggling to want to get out. It had been so long, but still the wound bled from time to time.

> _"I'm so sorry..." Max muttered._
> 
> _"Don’t be sorry. We've talked about this before Max,” said a woman who was standing behind Max and also looking at the grave._
> 
> _"Mom?..." Max asked, turning and meeting the lit eyes of her mother who was looking at her tenderly. "What are you doing here?" Max asked._
> 
> _“I should ask that to you. You shouldn't be here… this is my place, not yours” she noted._
> 
> _"I don’t know. I must be dreaming, right?" Max mumbled._
> 
> _“But of all the places you could be in your dream, you are here. Does it have to do with that handsome young man over there talking to that girl?"_
> 
> _"Who?...". Max looked straight behind some trees and saw a man and a woman holding hands in conversation. She was sure she knew him. Yes, of course she knew him. "It's Spencer..." Max whispered._
> 
> _"Is good looking. Didn't you have a boyfriend whose name was that?" asked Max's mother._
> 
> _"Yes it's him. I think…". Max tried to recognize the woman was with him. But looking over the faces of the people she knew from his life, she couldn't find the answer._
> 
> _"You came for him, right?"_
> 
> _"I think so... but don't think he want to come back..." Max thought when she saw that Spencer wasn't even looking in her direction._
> 
> _“You haven't talked to him. Maybe you can persuade him..."_
> 
> _"And what do I say?" A bitter smile crossed Max's face._
> 
> _"The truth. That you fell in love with him. Why to lie?"_
> 
> _"I don't want to be disappointed again mom..."_
> 
> _"Max. You are not one to give up. Nonetheless. Although things are against you. It’s not in your spirit. You are stubborn like your father._ _Besides ... I've seen you both. It's been a long time since I saw you laugh like that, my little girl..."_
> 
> _"I miss you mom..."_
> 
> _"I know. I miss you too. But that is not what matters now. You have a task to accomplish. And you must do it soon, there is not much time…”. Max looked back in Spencer's direction and noticed he was looking at her curiously._

Penelope glanced from her laptop and saw that Max was asleep in the most uncomfortable position she could find. Being close to the door, a draft of air hit her back. Garcia took a blanket that was at the end of Spencer's bed and covered Max's back, who shifted a bit when she felt some weight on her body, but it was not enough to wake her from her dream. Garcia left the room for a coffee.

> _"Spencer... is that you?" Max asked._
> 
> _"I think. Do I know you?". Spencer asked once he was in front of Max. He thought he knew this woman, but he wasn't sure._
> 
> _"Yes. At least I thought so..." said Max with a sigh._
> 
> _"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously._
> 
> _"I was thinking of persuading you to come back with me..." she replied shyly._
> 
> _"Come back?... I don't know if I want to come back. I could stay here with the love of my life... ”. Max felt a lump in her throat when she heard those words._
> 
> _"It’s true. You could. It's your decision after all,” she stated with a nod._
> 
> _Why do I have to decide now? It wasn't even my decision to be here in the first place...". Spencer complained._
> 
> _“Because now you can do that. How many times have you not been able to decide on the things that happen in your life?... you are lucky. Now you have options"_
> 
> _"If you are here you could decide too..." Spencer pondered._
> 
> _“I… I made my decision. And my decision was to come find you. But I can't force you to come back to me…”. Max replied in a soft voice that could have broken at any moment._
> 
> _"Why do you want me to come back to you?"_
> 
> _"Because… I love you. It’s simple to say that here. In another place I wouldn't even dare to say it...” Max stuttered with a bitter smile._
> 
> _"And do I love you?"_
> 
> _"I don’t know. Only you can know that. Although I believe your heart already belongs to someone else... and I won’t interfere with that"_
> 
> _"But... I love you... Max." Her name seemed so familiar to him… it was so easy for him to say._
> 
> _"You love her Spencer... and it could be that you don't really love me... we've had really amazing time together... but I don't know if that really means love..."_
> 
> _"But you are sure about love me, how then?..."_
> 
> _"It's what I feel. Every hug from you. Every kiss from you. Every gesture from you has done nothing more than make me fall in love with you. You are a wonderful person Spencer. It’s impossible not to fall in love with you. But if you don't feel the same, it's okay. If your heart belongs to someone else, that's fine."_
> 
> _"Would you let me go...?"_
> 
> _"I don't want to... but if it's your choice, I'll respect it." Max pointed with a broken voice. Tears began to fall down her cheeks._
> 
> _"Please don’t cry...". Spencer tried to get closer but when he approached, Max walked away._
> 
> _"It’s okay. Don't worry about me. Think about what you want, what you need. If you decide to return... I'll be waiting for you"_
> 
> _"What will you do if I don't come back?"_
> 
> _"I don’t know. I would like to think I could rebuild my life, but I don't know if I will. You haven't been able to redo yours either..."_
> 
> _Spencer turned to look at Maeve, she was smiling at him from afar. When he turned back to look at Max, she was gone._

Max woke up with a start after Penelope made several attempts by squeezing her shoulder.

"Hey. It's me,” Garcia said when she noticed Max's agitation when she woke up.

"Something happened?". She looked over to the bed where Spencer was. He was still in the same state he was before she fell asleep. She turned her eyes to Penelope and realized there was another woman behind her. Someone elder, in visible confusion.

"Spencer's mom is here..." Garcia indicated.

"Where is my son Penelope? ... who is she?" Diana asked looking at Max.

"Diana... she is...". Garcia was about to introduce Max when she interrupted her.

"... Another co-worker of Spencer" hastened to reply Max getting up from the chair. Garcia looked at her confused. "I'm new to the team, that's why he surely doesn't know me."

"Ah. I understand. Do you know where my son is now?” Diana asked. Penelope pointed to the bed.

"Diana, he's there, but he's not awake ..." Garcia muttered.

“He is not my son. Spencer wouldn't be sleeping now... ". Diana's face was suspicious when she saw a man on the bed whom she didn’t recognize as Spencer. When she managed to get closer, even cautiously, she stopped to observe the features of who they said was her son. Soon a realization hit her and she began to cry.

"No, Spencer... honey...". The discredit became pain in Diana. Garcia tried to comfort her by gently squeezing her shoulders. Max felt dizzy and suffocated. The dream she just had and suddenly seeing Spencer's mom was too much in a very short time. She thought the wisest thing to do was to leave the room.

"Penelope, I'll leave you alone for a while... I'll go to the cafeteria." Without waiting for a response from Garcia, Max took his purse and left.

Why had she lied to Diana? Why hadn't she told her who she was? Max thought it unwise to overwhelm her with more information. Also, did she know that Spencer had a girlfriend? Perhaps he had never mentioned her existence to her mom. Those doubts were reinforced by recalling the conversation she had with Spencer in the dream. Maybe he would never love her, and she wouldn't be someone important in his life either. In his complicated life.

Who was that woman anyway? An old love? Spencer had never specifically mentioned a past relationship. But it must be important. If that had him on the edge of this world with the other, it must be important. Max's hope was that if she wasn't able to bring him back, maybe her mom would. Spencer adores his mother.

Sitting in the cafeteria of the hospital Max wondered if what she had dreamed was real or a projection of her own fears. The truth was the doubts that hovered in her head did nothing more than confirm her feeling of insignificance. Who was she to Spencer finally? If she thought she knew him, the evidence showed her that she was wrong.

Until then things were going well between them. They were getting to know each other more and more, learning what they enjoyed, what they didn't. The things that scared them, what they longed for. Max knew Spencer's life hadn't been easy. There were many things he had to face. But clearly she only knew part of it. Was it a matter of time or would Spencer really keep things just for himself? It wasn't a bad thing either, Max thought. Each person has the right to have their private world, regardless of whether you are in a relationship or not. But now she doubted. Was she willing to respect that in Spencer?

But now his thoughts had to be focused on one goal: for Spencer to wake up. Then she would deal with her fears and make a decision. If the best thing was to end the relationship, Max would do it. She didn't want to feel as an stone in Reid's shoe. For now, it only remained to put their hopes in bringing him back, if not with her, at least to this world again.

> _Confused to notice that Max had disappeared, Spencer looked at Maeve again._
> 
> _"Where did Max go?" Reid asked._
> 
> _"Where it belongs. She can't be here, she doesn't belong to her yet”. Maeve replied._
> 
> _“But she was… she came looking for me. Why?" Spencer inquired._
> 
> _“Because you are worth the effort. And she knows it. She didn't mind being here knowing she shouldn't have. She did it for you. It's curious. Few people really do that…”. Maeve pointed out with a thoughtful expression._
> 
> _"I would have done it for you..." Reid rushed to say._
> 
> _"I know. That means something, doesn't it?"_
> 
> _"She..."_
> 
> _“She loves you… and you are falling in love with her too. I think being together has done you both good...”_
> 
> _"But I want to go with you..." Spencer countered._
> 
> _"No Spencer. You do not want that. You would like me to be on the other side, but you know it's not possible. If you come with me there is no going back and there are so many things that you still have to live. But I insist, it is your decision"_
> 
> _"I will miss you..."_
> 
> _“Me too. But we'll both be fine. I assure. Now go... they are waiting for you”. Maeve gave him a kiss on the forehead and giving him one last smile, she turned around and started walking away from him._
> 
> _Still confused, Reid put his hands in his pockets and watched Maeve walk away. All the things she said made him wonder what to do. He could choose. But he was so overwhelmed that it was difficult for him to make a decision. There were so many things he would have liked to share with Maeve. His entire life, possibly. But things were different now. Time had passed. He had got on with his life. At least that's what he believed. Had he really gotten over it?_
> 
> _He thought about that woman who came looking for him. Max. Why did she feel so familiar? Why would anyone bother to wait for him? He thought about his friends, he thought about his mother. Things weren't perfect in the life he has, but it was where he belonged. It was where all those little things were that made him Spencer Reid, no more, no less._
> 
> _So with this thought in mind Spencer started walking in the opposite direction that Maeve had gone moments before. Perhaps their paths would cross again, but not for now._

"Mom?...". Spencer's barely audible voice made Diana and Penelope react.

"Honey, yes. Here I am,” Diana replied.

"I am alive?"

"Well I think so, Spencer..." Diana replied with a smile on her lips. "Quite alive, to tell the truth."


	19. Hospital bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer woke up from his unconscious condition. Max and the team take rounds to check his recovery process. Max is still confused about the dream she had and something that Spencer said when he woke up. Spencer noticed Max behavior is not the same and started to worry about.

When Diana left the room, Spencer felt exhausted and closed his eyes to nap a while. Penelope, who was sitting in one of the chairs, saw him and thought indeed he would go back to sleep. After a few minutes Spencer suddenly opened his eyes again and asking for Penelope.

"Garcia...?" he asked in a weak voice. "I need my phone..." he added.

“No sir, how is that you need your phone? No way. You are in no condition... "

"I need to call _her_..." Spencer tried to say before Garcia interrupted him.

"She is here," Garcia hastened to reply. “She went to the cafeteria when your mom came to see you. Through the surgery she was with us and before you woke up she went out to talk on the phone. She said she would come back in a little while to see how you were doing. Poor girl, you would have seen her when she got here. She will be very happy to know that you are awake. You almost killed her with this!..."

"I didn't mean to..." Spencer tried to say in a tired voice.

“Yes, she knows it too. But I think you'll have to return her well. So you can go thinking of something good!”. Spencer managed to draw a faint smile on his face. He felt weak. Still dizzy. Reid just realized that he was on this side of the world and not the other. Despite that, he didn't want to fall asleep without seeing Max first. He needed even to be able to say something to her.

Penelope saw Max approach the room. Garcia got up without saying anything to Spencer and went out into the hall to talk to her. Max looked at her with worried eyes.

"No, no, don't panic. It's okay. He's fine. He woke up recently”. Max breathed a sigh of relief.

"And his mother? What did the doctors say?" Max asked.

“Diana returned to the residence. Will be back tomorrow. The doctors said they will continue the tests, but it is a good sign he has woken up." Garcia put her hand on Max's shoulder to calm her down. "Max, our boy genius returned... and wants to see you."

"Is he conscious?" Max asked nervously.

“Oh yes, he is. Boy Genius was asking me for his phone to call you”. Max breathed a sigh of relief as she shook her head. She wanted to get in, but she wanted to compose herself first. Max didn't want to look a nervous wreck to Spencer.

“Come in, I'll go make some calls and find the rest of the team. Take your time”. Max nodded, took a deep breath, and walked into the room. Max didn't know how she was going to react when she saw him again. She approached slowly and saw that Spencer's eyes were closed. Max leaned a little closer and took his hand. He opened his eyes and saw her. A faint smile spread across his face. Max felt like his heart was going to jump out of her chest.

"Hey..." Spencer said in a tired voice. Max smiled back at him and leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Hey... how are you feeling?" He squeezed her hand.

"Still dizzy... I don't know... my head hurts..." Spencer replied.

"It's natural, you just woke up from your surgery" Max said softly.

"Internal bleeding…?" he asked to confirm his theory about what was happening to him.

"Yes, that's what the doctors said." Max stroked Spencer's hand she was holding and with the other she touched his forehead and hair. “But the important thing is that you must relax. That will make everything work better."

"Max… I wanted…" Spencer said in a whisper.

"Don’t. Better not speak yet, you have to regain your energy first.” Max tried to stop him but Spencer ignored her.

"I came back. I decided… to come back…” Spencer mumbled in a low, almost imperceptible voice. With eyes shut. Max stopped breathing for a second. Wasn't it a dream?

"Spencer... please...". Max was confused.

"Let me... say just one thing... please...". Reid insisted.

"I don’t know what you're talking about…". Spencer swallowed with a bit of difficulty.

“You went looking for me and I rejected you. Forgive me… I don't know why I hesitated… I… I…”. Spencer said visibly shocked and dizzy without knowing much else to say. Could he tell her the real reason? Still his mind was confusing him between what he saw or dreamed. He could well be rambling on about things that were only in his imagination. But what was real for him was feeling guilty for making Max suffer.

“Spencer, please… you are still affected by the anesthesia. Take it easy. You were very bad, that scared us all. But we have you back…”. She hesitated a bit before continuing. "... I have you back." Spencer smiled and watched as tears rolled down her cheeks. She noticed and saw that he wanted to say something. "Don’t say anything, they are tears of happiness. Blame it on my nerves."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course. I'll be here" she said smiling.

"Thank you ..." Spencer replied almost in a whisper. Without letting go of Max's hand, he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. Max without letting go either, took the chair that was next to the bed and pulled it closer. She sat there while stroking Spencer's hand. It was a short time before she realized Reid was completely asleep.

Max could notice how Spencer's breathing deepened and slowed as he slept. Without releasing his hand, she leaned back in the chair and dropped her head back, staring at the ceiling. She really felt relieved, but she still felt her body shaking. The last time she was in a hospital it was with her mother dying. That memory made her eyes fill with tears again. She tried to control her breathing to calm herself. This time it was different and Spencer would be fine... at least she hoped. At least that was what mattered now. Her mother had also told her in the dream. After all this passed she would think about whether an "us" was still possible for them.

She had fallen asleep with Spencer's hand taken and her head resting on the mattress of the bed. Max startled when Penelope touched her shoulder to wake her up. It was already morning and Garcia had returned with the team to see how Reid was. Max managed to open her eyes and getting up from the chair, she slowly released Spencer's hand to prevent him from waking up. She and Penelope went out into the hall to meet the team.

"Max, how is Spence?" JJ was the first to speak.

“He had a good night. He is sleep now... at midnight a nurse came to check on him. They injected him with some medicine and he didn't realize it. Then at about 4:00 am another nurse came and repeated the same procedure. The doctor will come around 10:00 am… what time is it…? It was obvious that Max was still sleepy.

"It's already 8:00... a little more" said Matt.

"I see you stayed all night… have you eaten something?" Emily asked.

"No... since yesterday ..." Max mused.

"No, that's not right ..." Tara stated.

"I have an idea..." Emily said again. “With Tara and Penelope we join to you so you can eat something and the rest can stay with Spencer while the doctor comes to see him. Then you could go home for a while to rest. You need to sleep. Then you can come back a little more recovered”. Max nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to get my things. She went back into the room to take her purse. With one hand she stroked Spencer's forehead and hair, unaware that he was waking up.

"Max…?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, here I am... relax, you must rest" she whispered in his ear.

"Are you leaving?"

"Just a few hours. Your team came to see you and I'm a mess, I need to eat something, take a bath, those things..."

"You will come back?"

"Silly, of course I do. But don't worry, you're not going to be alone, you won't be able to miss me," she said trying to joke. Spencer smiled.

"I feel like I miss you already... and you haven't left" Spencer murmured between awake and asleep at the same time.

"Dr. Reid, don't get romantic now." Max reached over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I come back soon. I promise".

Max left the room and went with Tara and Emily to the cafeteria. JJ and Luke stepped in the room and Matt stayed outside. Upon entering, JJ approached Spencer and spoke in a soft voice so as not to disturb him.

"Hello Spence. We came with the team to see how you felt. You don't need to speak... "

"Uhm..." Spencer muttered who was still asleep. JJ sat in the same chair where Max had been during the night and guard his sleep for at least an hour until Spencer was suddenly fully awake and conscious.

"JJ!... Lynch..." he said trying to get up so he could speak better. JJ stopped him by getting up from her chair.

“We know it, we knew it. But now it's over. Lynch is dead,” she assured him.

"How…?"

"That does not matter now. The important thing is that it’s over and that you are better…”. Spencer calmed down again and laid his head back on the pillows.

"Did you talk to Max? ..." Spencer said softly.

“Yes, she told us how you had spent the night and the nurses' rounds. The poor thing stayed here all night ”.

"JJ, is it true that I almost…?" Spencer wasn't able to finish the question.

"Oh Spence... I don't know, but the scare you gave us was terror."

"Who found me ...?"

"Penelope and I..."

"How long was I ...?" JJ covered her face with both hands trying not to cry.

"Spencer, I’m so sorry. We found you the next morning when we found out you hadn't come to work and Lynch was still alive. You were alone all night. I'm never going to forgive myself for that…”. Spencer swallowed hard. That he was alive was apparently a… miracle? But he did not believe in miracles.

"It's my fault ... I didn't want to be checked" he said to try to make JJ feel better although a bitter feeling stuck in his chest. He thought he remembered Foyet sympathizing with him at his impending loneliness.

He tried to sit up to be a little more comfortable. JJ arranged some pillows behind his head.

“Even so I should have insisted. Lastly, having told Max to come see you…”. There was a silence in which you could still hear some sobs from JJ

"JJ... I saw them..." Spencer said at one point. She looked up at him.

"Who... did you see ...?" she asked fearfully.

"Guideon... Strauss... Foyet... and...". A little sigh tore his chest. "Maeve... and... JJ I was about to go with her." Tears welled up in Spencer's eyes as JJ was in shock.

“Spence, stop it. Don't go on, this is not doing you any good…" said JJ

"I have to tell someone, please." She nodded and took his hand.

"Okay, but please don't be disturbed..." begged JJ

“I don't know what happened… at first… when I saw her, I was so convinced that I wanted to go with her… but I think her own words dissuaded me…”

"What did she say?"

"That the world was a place worth being..." Spencer recalled with a blank look.

"Did you believe her?"

“I think so… I thought about my mom, about the team, about Max. I suppose that is why I am here now…”. There was a silence that was broken when the doctor entered the room.

"Good morning Dr. Reid, how are you feeling today?" She walked over to the medical chart hanging on the bed and checked it.

"I'm dizzy and my head hurts a little..." Spencer replied.

“Yes, that is normal and it should decrease with the hours and days. Anyway now we are going to do some additional scans to monitor your progress. Spencer nodded. Two orderlies entered and moved his bed into the hallway and took Reid to his medical tests. When the bed left the hallway, Luke, Matt, Tara and Emily approached, who had eaten with Max and then sent her in a taxi home.

"How did you find him?" Emily asked JJ

"Physically he looks a lot better... but..."

"But…?" Prentiss questioned.

"Emily, I think we really came within minutes of losing him." JJ almost broke her voice saying that. Tara held her for a few seconds. Prentiss made her worried face.

"What do you mean with that?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure... but I think he had 'an experience'...". Prentiss knew exactly what JJ was referring to so he set her aside for a second.

"Who did he see?" Emily asked once they were out of the ears of the rest.

“Guideon, Strauss… Foyet. It must have been awful..."

"Someone else?" Prentiss inquired. JJ nodded.

"Maeve. Emily... he told me that he was about to go with her…"

"Our poor Spence and his ghosts coming back for him..." Emily wailed. “Do you think Max knows this?”

"I don’t think so. You already know Spencer"

"Well, he will have to tell her sooner or later"

"I hope it's sooner rather than later" JJ replied.

When Spencer returned to his room, the rotating visits started. He looked better than in the morning. This is how Luke and Matt hung out with him for a while. Then Tara and Penelope. Then it was Emily and JJ's turn.

"Where is Rossi?" Spencer asked.

With Kristal. He has a leg injury thanks to Lynch” Prentiss confirmed.

"What happened?"

Emily told Spencer about the events of that fateful day. Kristal's abduction and how Rossi had to finally confront Lynch.

"Did you blow up the jet???!!!..." Spencer expressed in disbelief.

"Don't remind me, in the next bureau meeting I'll have to give a lot of explanations" grumbled Emily.

"Wow, why do I miss these things..." Spencer thought still surprised.

"Because you're a stubborn Spencer," Emily claimed. "If you had let yourself be checked, you would not have flown with us." Spencer just sighed.

"Okay. I know. Are you going to suspend me?" Spencer asked.

“Me? No sir, not at all. But I will force you to take a long leave and I hope this time you will listen to me”. Spencer just shrugged. He knew he deserved that scolding. JJ was behind Emily and seconded all her words.

"Are you on her side now?" Spencer asked looking at JJ

“It's the most prudent thing to do. Spence, a leave won't hurt you. On the contrary”.

It was after 4:00 p.m. and Max had returned to the hospital. She peeked into Spencer's room and saw him sitting on the bed. That lit up her face. He looked clearly more refreshed. He saw her arrive and gave her a welcoming smile.

"You really came back..." Spencer said.

"I promised you," replied Max smiling. "And I told you that you were not going to have time to miss me."

"You don't know that..." Spencer declared, shaking his head. Prentiss looked at JJ and motioned for they leave the room.

“Well, we are leaving… we still have federal bureaucracy to close this case. Take care, Spence. Tomorrow we will come to see you again” Prentiss pointed out. Emily and JJ gave Spencer a hug and then Max before they left the room completely.

“You look much better than in the morning. What did your doctor say?" Max asked as she walked over to Spencer's side.

"We have to wait for the tests, but she told me that she saw an improvement and in a few more days I should feel better and I could go home". Spencer affirmed, reaching out one of his arms to take Max's hand.

"Does your head still hurt?" Max with his free hand tried to sort Spencer's hair that was on his face.

"No, not now…" Spencer muttered, shaking his head.

"I'm glad to hear that…". Max's voice sounded serious and her eyes looked worried. Spencer noticed it immediately.

"Max, what's wrong? Why do you have that face?"

"I don't know... I think I still have my stomach stuck in my throat... I really was very scared." Spencer started stroking Max’s hand with the pad of his thumb.

“Hey… everything's fine now. I just have to take care of myself, but everything is fine... okay? I don't want to see you like this..."

“Spencer, I am the worst girlfriend you could have. I still don't know how I didn't realize that something was wrong…”. Max protested with visible anger towards herself.

"You had no way of knowing... I was not prudent either..."

"And what does that leave us?... Now I have to believe in miracles?... No Spencer. That is not right".

"I would believe in anything just to be grateful for having this opportunity to be here with you again...". Spencer lifted his linked hand and kissed it softly.

"Please don't do this to me again..." Max begged.

"I promise. Really Max, I never wanted to scare you like that"

"I know. I know. It's just my stomach clenches thinking about all the hours of waiting without any news…"

"I’m sorry. I know you don't like hospitals..."

“I was not going to stop being here for that. Although now I think that with the amount of visits you have received today, I should let you rest" Max pointed out.

"Are you going to leave?... you just arrived". Spencer complained.

“No, I won’t leave. I just think you should sleep. I brought some books to keep you company"

"I'm glad you brought reading, but that's not what you will do now...". Spencer assured.

"Oh no? And what will I do now?" Max asked curiously.

“You will sit next to me in this uncomfortable hospital bed and cuddle with me. I miss your cuddles…”. Spencer said pouting.

"Do you really want me to do that?... what happened to the aversion to displays of affection in public?" Max jested.

"Are you going to argue with your ill boyfriend?... too bad Miss Brenner" Spencer said teasing Max.

"I could go right now so we wouldn't have to argue…" Max mused jokingly as well.

"If you do that I am able to get up and run after you in this hospital gown," Reid warned.

" Uhmm, sexy" Max replied with a wicked smile.

"Come here…". Reid pulled Max's hand he was holding and caused her body to collapse onto the hospital bed next to him, dropping her back onto his lap.

"What are you doing?... Spencer, stop..." Max said giggling. Spencer leaned down and with one of his arms under her neck lifted her to meet her lips with his. Thus they began an intense kiss. Reid pulled Max closer to his body, taking her hips with one of his hands. When they pulled away to breathe, they both opened their eyes and looked at each other with a smile that neither could erase from their faces.

"Uhm ... much better" Reid said satisfied with his accomplishment.

"I can't believe what you just did…" Max said, feigning annoyance.

“Don't be offended… but you threw me on the grass with a running watering sprinkles the day we met. That was not nice of you." Max started laughing.

"Okay, okay. So you don't say that I don't do anything for you”. Max got up from the bed for a moment to sit down again but now next to Spencer, pulling him towards her body. He without protesting rested his head on Max's chest as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Spencer hummed in complete satisfaction. "Better this way?" Max asked.

"Perfect," Spencer replied. They fell silent, Spencer could hear Max's heartbeat and that relaxed him. Max came to think he had fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry" came out of Reid's mouth from one moment to the next.

"And why is that?" Max asked as she stroked Spencer's back with her fingers.

"I had been distant these last days…" he mumbled.

“You don't have to apologize for that. You were working…”. Max pointed out in matter-of-fact tone.

“Even so, we haven’t be together so much in the last couple of weeks. I missed you”. Spencer whispered muffling his words in Max’s chest.

"Someone is in need of affection today," Max joked.

"Have you not missed me?" Spencer questioned.

"Of course I do! And even more so if you were about to scare us to death!" Max complained.

"I promise to make it up to you for that," Reid assured.

"Uhm ..." was Max's reply. She didn't seem very convinced about it.

"And what was that?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Nothing" answered Max. Spencer knew Max wasn't saying something.

"I don't think it's 'nothing'. I would like to know”. Spencer tried to push Max to say what she was thinking.

“No. You don’t… and really, it’s doesn’t matter”. Max didn't want to talk about the waiting hours or the dream she had. Nor about Spencer's words when he first woke up.

“Max. I know is something bothering you…”. Spencer insisted as he kissed her collarbone.

“It’s not a big deal, really Spencer. Now we have more important issues to care of”

"Yeah?”

“Yeah. We need to get you out of here. To improve your condition. To take you home for a full recovering”

“I’m feeling okay...”

“Sure you do. But is not enough. You know... your body needs a break time to time”. Max pointed out while still rubbing Spencer's back and from time to time playing with the curls of his hair.

“Hey, I’m the doctor here...” Spencer joked.

“I’m serious Spencer...” Max frowned.

“I know. I’m sorry. I just wanted light the mood”

“We worry for you... I worry about you”

“That’s what you don’t want to tell me?”

“What?”

“I know you worry about me. But there is something else… I know there is something else”

“Are you going to keep pushing?” Max complained.

“Stubborn, remember?”

“We are going to talk about it, but not now. Do you trust me?” asked Max kissing the top of his head.

“I do” Spencer stated confidently.

“So, trust me. Nothing important to talk about in this moment”

“Okay. I guess when you will be ready you will tell me...”. Spencer sighed defeated. If he was stubborn, Max was too.

They were silent again. Now it was Max who might have fallen asleep at that moment. But Reid was apparently was eager to talk.

“So... you met my mom”. Spencer started the conversation again.

“Yeah, I did” Max replied.

“Did you guys talked?”

“Sort of”... “Well. The mood was not so chatty you know? But she seemed a great woman. She loves you so much. She was devastated seeing you in this bed”

“Yeah, I could guess she did. What did she say when you told her who you are?”

“Ehm... nothing particular”. Max began to feel uncomfortable. Would she have to tell him that she didn't even introduce herself 'properly' to his mother?

“Non?... you sure?”. Reid was puzzled.

“Yeah... why do you ask?”

“I’m sorry... maybe she forgot”. That was the most logical reason he could think of why his mom hadn't recognized Max.

“What?”. Now it was Max who was confused.

“I told her about you but she must forgot…” Spencer mumbled.

“Did you?... did you talk about me to her?”

“Of course I did. You thought I didn’t because she didn’t recognize you?”... “Max, I’m sorry, you know she has Alzheimer…”

“I know. That’s not my point. Just I couldn’t tell if she really didn’t recognize me...”

“Why is that?”

“Ahm... well... maybe I didn’t tell her exactly who I’m. Let’s say I didn’t tell her any at all” Max said with a grimace.

“But… why not?”. Spencer didn't understand why Max had done that.

“I don’t know. Maybe I thought you didn’t mention about me to her...”

“But Max... you’re my girlfriend, why could I keep hide that from my mom?”

“I... I don’t know. You are always busy, you see her no so frequently... it’s not that important anyway”. Max shrugged.

“It’s to me. You’re right I don’t see her that much but I write her letters, you know? Always I do that, and of course I wrote about you to her. She knows...”. Spencer raised his head to meet Max's eyes.

“Now I feel stupid. I didn’t even say my name to her…”. Max tried to avoid eye contact with Reid.

“I don’t understand why you did that... what is it Max?...”

Max couldn’t reply because at that moment, Spencer's doctor entered the room.

“Good afternoon Dr. Reid. I see you’re feeling better”. Max jumped off the bed.

“Yeah. I really do. Thank...thank you”.

“Good to hear it. Now we need to take some blood tests and another scanner”. Doctor said nonchalantly.

“Oh... okay”. Reid replied.

“Your girlfriend could stay here meanwhile. It’s not a problem”

“Thank you” Max mumbled.

“You’ll stay? Right?” Reid asked to Max.

“I promise, I’ll do”

Spencer started to worry. Not for the blood tests nor the scanner. He worried for Max’s last behavior. She looks more distant about some topics. There is something bother her and she won’t tell him about. She met his mother and didn’t tell her who she was. What changed? He in the hospital could be a trigger for strange behavior? Maybe. Even so for the time they knew each other he could tell something happened. He is not going to push her right now but he made a mental note about it. They need to talk about it sooner than later.

As the stretcher pulled away he gave Max a smile. She handed him another. Were they in this together? Apparently yes, but something Spencer was missing and it began to haunt his head. Had he done something wrong without knowing it?


	20. Nothing (everything) to worry about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is discharged from the hospital and Max takes care of him. It’s time for Max to know about Maeve.

“Well, I think that's it. These are the tests you will need to take in the next few days. I want you to come to visit me in 2 more weeks with the results and we’ll see how to proceed. Take your medications at the prescribed times. And I recommend you this first week don’t be alone in day and night, just as precaution”.

Those were the doctor's instructions before signing Spencer's discharge. Max and Emily were with him when she came for the last checkup before Spencer could go back home. When doctor handed the papers to Spencer, she said goodbye to everyone and was leaving the room when she remembered something she hadn't said.

“Well, it kind of obvious that this first two weeks you cannot do demanding physical exercise, either outside or inside your home. I guess you understand this also applies to sex. At least until your first check”. That said, the doctor left the room. Spencer and Max, blushing, looked at each other. Max just shrugged. Prentiss couldn't help but grinned and comment.

“Sorry guys, doctor’s orders,” she pointed out trying to contain her laugh, which quickly calmed down before she started to speak again. “Well... then that’s going to happen now...”. Spencer could see he was about to get a lecture on self-care and _‘measures’_ that would apply in his case.

“The first thing is you’ll have a month's leave at BAU...,” Emily stated.

“A month?!!... are you kidding me...,” Spencer scoffed.

“One month. That’s right. And I don't want complaints because I haven't finished yet. As I said, you’ll have one month of leave at the BAU, but this can change considering the appointments with your doctor. So don't get your hopes up just yet. Second, so you don’t get bored, we’ll make telephone consultations to you only if it’s necessary, from the third week of your leave. Not before. Max? Do you want to continue?...,” Prentiss asked.

“Third, the first week I will stay with you for anything you could need or happen. If I have to be absent for many hours, someone from the team will be my replacement. We already talked, and if there is any case, Penelope will be available if it’s necessary. Fourth, after the second week, you’ll be able to stay alone a few hours, but we’ll check on you during the day. After that we’ll see how to adjust according to what doctor tells you after the first control…”. Spencer only let out a snort.

“Well, I guess I can't protest any of this…”. Max and Emily nodded. “Okay. Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed to go home... I guess I can do that, right?,” Spencer slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom before pulling his clothes out of the closet.

Emily drove Max and Spencer to his apartment. After parking outside the building, she said goodbye to the couple and threatened Reid again about being compliant to the doctor's instructions and she would call him next day.

Max took Spencer's key and unlocked the door. She let Spencer step inside first. He started to examine the place. A flash of what happened before he lost consciousness that night struck him suddenly. That made him freeze in place.

“Spencer? What's wrong?,” Max asked when she saw Reid's face paled a little. Spencer quickly came to himself.

“Ehm, nothing. It's just I was remembering things from that night…”. Max squeezed one of his forearms.

“Hey, everything is fine. You're back and that's just a bad memory. With Luke yesterday we came to clean, so sorry if you see things that are not exactly in place...”. Spencer smiled.

“I'm not that kind of maniac... I think,” he told Max.

“Just warning,” Max told raising her hands. “Okay, why don't you go to your room and lie down for a bit? I know you haven't been out of the hospital long, but you have to take things slow. I bet you will fall asleep soon.”

“Will you join me?,” Spencer asked to her with puppy eyes.

“Sure I will. You just go. Let me check the fridge and pantry to see if I need to buy something later at the grocery store,” Max pointed out smiling to him.

It was precisely what Max did. After putting things in place, she headed to Spencer’s room. He had fallen asleep quickly lying on the bed. Max shook her head, smirking when she saw Spencer hadn't even removed his converses. She gently walked over to Reid and began to untie his shoes. Spencer stretched slightly half asleep still. Then she took the blanket that was at the foot of the bed and covered him with it. She was about to leave the room again when Max heard Spencer babble.

“You said you would join me...”. Max let out a laugh as she retraced her steps.

“I thought you already forgot,” Max whispered as she lay down next to Spencer, who turned to his side, allowing Max to hug him from behind. She rested her forehead on the base of his neck. Spencer hummed happily feeling her touch. Minutes later they were both sound asleep.

Max was the first to wake up. It was close to 5 in the afternoon. She watched as Spencer slept peacefully. She got up slowly so as not to wake him. When she succeeded, she quietly left the room and went to the living room.

Max entertained herself with some of the books Spencer had on one of his shelves. In their time together, she rarely had time to really inspect Spencer's book collection. She was glad to discover that some of the titles that were there were classics that she had once read and that some of them were even in her own library.

An hour later she was on the couch reading a collection of works by Conan Doyle that she liked very much: _‘The Exploits of Brigadier Gerard’_. Perhaps a little-known title, but she loved it. So immersed was she in the book that she didn't realize Spencer was behind her looking at what she was reading.

“I didn't know you liked that book, but it doesn't surprise me either,” Spencer said in a still sleepy voice. Max jumped.

“Jeez! Spencer! You scared me. I didn't know you were spying behind me,” Max complained. Spencer started laughing.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you,” he said sitting down next to Max on the couch.

“How did you sleep?”. Max asked.

“Perfectly fine until I woke up and noticed that _'someone'_ wasn't by my side,” Spencer complained. Max smirked.

“I didn't mean to wake you up, you looked so adorable sleeping,” Max explained. Reid blushed a little.

“Does that mean I'm not adorable all the time?”. Spencer asked with a pout.

“Since when Doctor Reid is so little humble?”. Max joked. Spencer pulled Max towards him, taking the book from her hands and setting it down on the coffee table.

“I've never been humble, it's just that I'm too shy to say it,” Spencer joked back. Max sighed feigning annoyance.

“If I had known that I would not have accepted a date with you.” They both started laughing.

“Okay… okay. But seriously speaking. I wish I had waked up and you were by my side,” Spencer said looking directly into Max's eyes.

“Oh yeah, and why?”. Max asked.

“Why?, well… to do this…,” Spencer told in a whisper, while leaning to catch Max’s lips with his. Was a soft kiss. Max smiled.

“Oh, so you wanted to kiss me Doctor Reid… that’s the matter, I get it…”. Before Max could continue speaking, Spencer took both of her cheeks and kiss her again. This time with more purpose. Max closed her eyes and wrapped Spencer’s neck with her arms. Spencer clung his hands in Max’s hips. Spencer deepened the kiss and Max didn't complained.

“Oh God… two weeks. Isn't the last week we've been apart enough?”. Spencer protested between kisses.

“Don’t even say it. Do you think you are the only one who is going to suffer this?,” Max mumbled between kisses too.

“I know. But… can we make an exception, right?”. Spencer proposed while he made Max lay on the couch and positioned himself hovering her.

“Of course not! Without exceptions. Just make out, understood?,” Max stated. Spencer captured her lips in a soft kiss again. As he pulled away he smirked mischievously.

“I promise not to make too much effort...”. He buried his lips on her neck, searching for the place Max loved being kissed.

“Spencer... don't do that... please,” Max said in somewhat that sounded as a restrained moan.

“Why not?... I'm not exercising myself... yet...,” Spencer whispered latching his lips in Max’s neck and sucking the skin.

“Uhm... because I'm not going to be the one breaking the rules this time”. With the best of will she could muster, Max let Spencer’s grip and got up from the couch on her way to the kitchen. Spencer dropped his arms in defeat.

“Okay, okay. I won't do anything, but don't go, Max... please...”

“Too late for that trick, Dr. Reid. I'll go to make us something to eat,” Max told him before disappearing into the kitchen.

After dinner, the couple sat on the couch to watch a movie. Max made sure Spencer took his meds first, so in the middle of the movie Spencer was falling asleep. Max whispered him go to bed and Spencer without resisting got up from the sofa and headed into his bedroom.

As the time passed and Max didn't make it to the bedroom, Spencer got out of bed and walked into the living room to see Max lying on the couch.

“What are you doing?”. Spencer asked rubbing his eyes.

“Well… it’s obvious, trying to sleep,” Max replied nonchalantly. Spencer frowned.

“You could do the same is the bed, you know that, right?...”

“I don´t want to disturb you. You need to rest Spencer”.

“Max, we've already slept together, several times I must say. I don't see the math behind this…”

“I know that. But in other circumstances. Now I'm taking care of you… and I told you… you need to rest. And you know I move a lot in my sleep”. Spencer huffed in disbelief.

“Would you change your mind if I told you I would fall asleep faster if you were with me?,” Spencer tried to negotiate. Max frowned and kept thinking some seconds.

“Just one condition…,” she said narrowing her eyes and looking Spencer.

“Which one?,” he asked folding his arms in his chest.

“Your hands where I can see them,” she told him in a serious tone. Spencer couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay, okay… I promise I won't do anything else but the cuddles”

Both in bed, curled up and ready to sleep, Spencer whispered in Max's ear: “I'll look forward to these two weeks, then I don't want any excuses Miss Brenner”. Max just smirked and replied, “Trust me, there will be no excuses Dr. Reid, none at all”. After a while, they both fell asleep.

Max didn't know what time the clock was showing, but it must have been some hour in the early morning. Reid's groans and shouts made her wake up abruptly. Realizing about time and space, she immediately looked to her side and saw Spencer contorting and moving his hands with his eyes tightly closed.

“Spencer… wake up. Baby, you are here, at home. You're fine, nothing's wrong...”. Max began to gently stroke his arm, fearing to wake him up unexpectedly. Spencer was still in his nightmare.

“Me for her! Let her go. Me… for her. No... don't hurt her. I will… take… her… place…”. A gasp was the last thing he let out of his mouth before he felt as his body hit the floor. That was how he suddenly woke up. Max jumped in shock. Spencer in two seconds was sitting up in bed, breathing heavily, sweating and shaking his head visibly disoriented. Max gently put his hand on his shoulder. Spencer immediately looked to his side and found Max's eyes filled with concern and confusion.

“Ahm... I’m sorry... I...” he muttered.

“Yes, you were having a nightmare. But now you are here, Spencer. You’re awake, in your apartment. You're not dreaming anymore. Can you move your feet?, please, move your feet and your hands for me baby,” Max told him to try to bring him in place. Spencer slowly returned to a normal breathing rhythm.

“I- I have to go to the bathroom,” Reid snapped suddenly, getting up from the bed.

“Okay, go. I’ll make you some tea…” Max replied as well, getting up from the bed.

The water had already boiled and Max already had two mugs ready to pour the tea when she heard Spencer came out of the bathroom. As Max carried the tea mugs into the living room, she noticed Spencer was sitting on the couch supporting his head with both arms resting on his knees.

“It was one of the recurring ones?,” Max asked. Spencer lift his head to look at her. Max approached and handed Spencer one of the tea mugs.

“No… well… it was, for a while. I had stopped dreaming about it…,” he mumbled, supporting the mug with both hands. Max sat up by his side in the couch.

“Do you want to talk about that?”

“No… I don't want to. I'm sorry…,” Spencer apologized. He didn’t feel prepare to reveal that part of his life yet.

“It's okay. Don’t be sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But you have to find some way to get it out of there. If you don't want to talk about it with me, maybe with someone else?...,” Max told him trying to negotiate. It broke her heart see Spencer so vulnerable in that moment.

“I do not know if I can…,” Spencer said. It was more as if he was talking to himself.

“If it’s a sad memory... you told me once that was better to let it out, remember?”. Spencer nodded.

“I know. You´re right. I told you that. Just… I just need some time…”. Max nodded, taking one of his hand and stroking the palm with her fingertips.

“Spencer, I want to help you. You don't have to do this alone. Don't think you have to do it alone now”. Spencer gritted his teeth and nodded. Some tears rolling down his cheeks. After taking a sip of his tea, Spencer sighed deeply and looked at Max.

“Do… do you remember once I told you I faced the untimely death of some people in my life...?”. Spencer started to speak somewhat hesitantly at first. He wanted to keep that hidden in his memory, but he knew he had to tell Max at some point. He hoped she could understand.

“Yes ... you told me about Gideon and your friend in prison...,” Max said with his hand still in hers, trying to comfort him.

“There's someone else...”. Spencer let go of Max's hand and shifted on the couch with his eyes on the floor and his hands folded in his lap. Max shifted too but she didn’t approach Spencer to give him some space.

“Okay... you can tell me,” she stated encouraging him to speak.

“I met her when I read one of her articles published at a conference. Maeve Donovan. I contacted her because I was interested in asking her some questions. She was very kind to answer me. This is how we started talking. First in writing. We exchanged some letters before we started talking on the phone. God! She was amazing, a very smart and assertive woman. You could tell that she really liked what she was doing and of course she was very successfully in her research field, she was geneticist…”. Spencer took a minute to study Max's face. There was no clear expression, but her body language told him that she was completely attentive to his story. There was no judgment in her gaze. At least not yet. That was how he continued talking.

“Our conversations were more and more frequent. We could be hours on the phone, you know... talking about many things. It was as if I had found my better half. I once told Blake about her and she asked why we hadn't seen each other yet. The truth was until that moment I hadn’t thought about it either. But with the idea in mind, one day I dared to ask her if we could meet… I felt a knot in my stomach. She said she would ‘love it’ but she was scared. Maeve confessed to me she felt she was being stalked and she was terrified. That every time she left her house it was like feeling a shadow chasing her. I told her she need to talk the police. She didn't want to, she wasn't sure who could be behind it and she was afraid of nobody believe in her story.

But I believed her! I offered her help. But... I didn't really know how to help her either. And so the weeks passed... and months. We continue talking on the phone. Until once she told me to meet at a restaurant. I was nervous, euphoric. I wasn't sure how she was going to react, but I was sure I loved that woman… it couldn't be otherwise…”. Spencer's voice grew raspy and it was a little more difficult for him to speak. Max took his hand and stroked it, trying to get him to regulate his breathing. After a deep sigh, he continued speaking.

“We didn't see each other. That night in the restaurant I had the feeling that her stalker was right in the same place, so I called her and told her not to come. She was just steps from the restaurant. I went outside to look for her, but she was gone. A few days passed and there were no calls. When I tried to call her from a pay phone, a recorded voice said ‘zugzwang’, for me was a warning. I knew something was wrong. I didn’t know what to do. Only Alex knew about this, so... I talked to the team. I told them everything. I begged them to help me find her. I knew she was in danger…”. Spencer continued recounting the facts of Maeve's kidnapping, of how they finally found her stalker who ended up being a potential Maeve’s graduate student. She kidnapped her and was threatening to kill her. “When we located them, I didn't know what to do, my stomach told me that Maeve was in real danger, but I really believed that I could save her. That's how I wrote to Diane in a piece of paper 'Me for her' and showed her through a camera.

I was willing to take her place. Diane let me in alone, unarmed. It was at that moment that we met for the first time. Maeve's eyes tried to hide her fear and I tried to convey the false tranquility I had in mine. I knew she was in danger and that there was little chance of getting out of there unscathed. I tried to convince Diane to let her go. I offered myself on a silver platter. When she asked me if I was willing to die for her, I didn't hesitate, not even thinking that it could create a catastrophe. No, Diane wasn't going to let Maeve feel that she was loved, not even because of my sacrifice… so she took the gun… and… with Maeve's body glued to hers… she shot herself in the head… then… I saw… how they both… bodies were falling to the floor… in a pool of blood…,” Spencer covered his face with both hands as he began to sob hard. Max, who had tears running down her cheeks, approached to Spencer and with one of her hands began to caress Spencer's back very gently, resting her head on his shoulder and with the other hand stroking his knee.

“I’m so sorry Spencer. I’m so sorry…”

Max was shocked. All she wanted was to hug Spencer with all her strength, but she was afraid of overwhelming him. He had just emptied too painful a part of himself and Max was afraid that more physical contact would take him away from her. Spencer was sobbing loudly. The memories of that night played over and over again but now with the sound of his own words.

“I couldn't save her Max. I couldn't. She died in front of me believing that I could do something to save her. I failed her. I failed her...,” Spencer muttered between sobs.

Max couldn't help herself and wrapped Spencer in a tight hug. Spencer didn't hesitate and swathed his own arms around Max's torso, dipping his head into her neck.

“I know there are no words I can say to ease the pain you've been in all this time, but I'm here for you, Spencer. I know you think you failed Maeve, but I'm sure you did everything in your power to save her. I have no doubts about that,” Max whispered to Spencer as she traced gentle patterns with her fingers on his back to soothe him.

While Spencer still emptied his emotions into Max's embrace, she began to put together the puzzle in her head with these new pieces. Maeve was the woman who was with Spencer in her dream. He was going to leave with Maeve. She was… she is… the love of his life. It all made sense now. Max didn’t want to delve into selfish thoughts at that moment, she perfectly understood how complicated the situation was. She understood why Spencer was so reserved at times. She understood why her relationship with him was so private after all. He had suffered a lot and she realized that _loving_ was something painful for him.

Where did this leave them now? Max had no answer for that. The most important thing for her now was taking care of Spencer. He was recovering from a injury that could have killed him. And that also was making resurface some things stored in him for a long time. There would be time to talk later, she thought. Her feelings for Spencer hadn't changed at bit with this, on the opposite, it was proved to her he was a man worth loving. Could he ever feel the same way about her? That would be the question that would be planted in Max's head perhaps for a long time. She didn't know yet. And right now she was terrified to know the answer.


End file.
